Partnership
by SupernaturalShipper12
Summary: Eren is constantly bullied for being scrawny, weak, and gay. When he notices a new building across from where he works, and finds out it's a gym Eren decides maybe he can get stronger so he can stop getting picked on. What will happen when he meets with a short scowling trainer?
1. Dread

**3RD PERSON POV:**

Eren winced and groaned as he sat up in bed sore from the previous days beatings. He slowly kicked his blanket off and trudged to his bathroom to see the damage. When he got to the bathroom he mustered up the courage to finally look in the mirror at the reflection staring back at him, what he saw made him want to cry but instead he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 **Eren's pov:**

Even moving my arms managed to make me tear up but I bit my lip and looked away from the ugly sight in front of me.  
 _I'm so freaking pathetic, if only I was stronger maybe then I wouldn't have to bother with stuff like this...maybe then I could get rev-_  
My thoughts were cut off as I heard footsteps heading towards my room. I quickly turned on the shower, shut my bathroom door, and locked it just as I heard Mikasa walk into my room.

"Eren?"

"Yeah Mikasa, what's up? I'm in the shower right now. What'd you need?" I yelled hoping she would actually believe me.

"Oh no nothing, I just came to tell you to wake up and get ready for school, otherwise you'd probably make us late again like yesterday. Also I made breakfast so hurry up so you have enough time to eat"

"Oh okay, yeah thanks Mikasa I'll be out in a few minutes"

"Alright, hey Eren?"

I sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of my nose, _why the hell can't she just go back downstairs already?_  
"Yes mikasa, what is it?"

She was quiet for a moment before she answered, "Eren are you alright?"

The question shocked me, _she doesn't know right? She can't possibly know maybe I'm just being paranoid..._ I bit my lip and tried to sound normal, "yeah, I'm fine just tired. Look I'll be down in a few minutes don't worry."

"Alright, if you say so I just had a weird feeling so I thought I'd ask. Anyways I'll see you down there in a bit." I quietly pressed my ear to the door listening for footsteps, when I heard her close my door and sighed and looked in the mirror again.

I grimaced as I saw the huge bruises covering my body starting from the base of my neck all the way to just past my waist. I sighed again and stripped off my shorts and boxers as I jumped into the shower.  
 _The thing I love about showers is you get to stand there and have personal time to think of about life, which let's be honest mine didn't seem to be going so well lately. I reached over for my shampoo and realized something as I did, shit that's right my essay is due today ugh I'm not going to hear the end of it from Mr. Zacharius._  
I sighed again dreading school and dreading class. I quickly finished showering and dried off wrapping the towel around my waist as I walked out to my dresser and grabbed jeans and a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. After I got dressed I heard my phone chime and I grabbed it reading the text from Mina.

"Hey Eren, sorry to bug you so early but connie called in sick today, you're the only one able to pick up his shift tonight so I need you here by 4:30 p.m."

I sighed again and replied "sure thing Mina I'll be there around 4:20" I stuffed my phone in my pocket, grabbed my things, fixed my hair, and accidentally knocked over a glass of juice that was on my desk. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning and cleaned up the mess mumbling, "god can this day just end already?"


	2. Scolding

**LEVI'S POV:**

I woke up to the sound of talking in my house and then a loud crash, which is weird seeing as I live alone. _Shit just my luck, I fall asleep two hours ago and now someone's breaking into my house. I'm not in the mood guess I'll go show these pricks that they chose the fucking wrong house to break into._  
I quietly got out of bed and walked towards the living room ready to beat the living hell out of someone when I saw who it was. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose hoping to relieve my headache.  
"Oi, shitty glasses! Can you explain to me what the hell you're doing in my fucking house? And why the fuck is Eyebrows over there making a mess in my fucking kitchen?!"

The brunette jumped and turned to face me, "LEVI! I didn't realize you were awake! When did you wake up?! you know you should really announce your presence when you walk into a room its rude to scare people, anyways come here and give me a morning hug!" She said walking towards me with her arms outstretched while Eyebrows smiled and waved from the filthy place I used to call my kitchen.

I waved at Erwin and glared at Hanji and practically growled at her, "look here shit for brains, the last time I checked this was my fucking house. If this is my fucking house it means you and gi-fucking-gantor over there, are not supposed to be here, if you two nimwits are not supposed to be here I fail to see why I have to wake up to see your ugly mugs so fucking early in the goddamn morning! So help me if you fucking touch me right now I will break your arms off shove them up your ass and make Eyebrows use you as a fucking puppet in a play, do you understand?!" I felt a little bad for all the yelling at her but she doesn't seem to learn.

I watched as she smiled and lowered her hands to her sides.  
"Well well well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, tell me Levi do you have to struggle to get on your bed or do you have like a stool under your bed so you can step up?"

I heard Eyebrows laughing in the kitchen and my eye twitched, if there was anything I hate more than filth this would be it. I clenched my fist, glared at her and whispered menacingly, "run shit for brains and you better run fucking fast and hope to god I don't catch you."

She smirked and looked towards the kitchen before responding, "but Levi, darling, I don't have to run I just gotta jump on your fridge and your puny butt will never be able to reach me"

"THAT'S IT!" I lunged after her but missed as she took off running to hide behind Erwin cackling as she did so. I ran towards her, ready to jump over Johnny the fucking green giant standing in front of me before I felt arms around my waist pulling me away.

"That's enough Levi, control yourself stop acting like a five year old. As for you Hanji, show some respect we did break into his home after all you should be happy he hasn't called the police on you yet." I looked back at Eyebrows and huffed pulling myself out of his arms.

"Don't manhandle me Eyebrows, I'm going to go shower, I want my house fucking spotless by the time I get out otherwise I will make it my personal job to burn your houses down." I glared at them and walked off to the bathroom hearing Erwin chuckle while scolding Hanji. I looked down at my watch and sighed, "8:15 in the damn morning, I need my damn coffee, this day needs to just end"


	3. Trouble

**Erens pov:**

I looked up at the sky watching the birds fly from tree to tree. _I wish I was born a bird maybe then I would be free from this pain._ Mikasa and me were currently sitting on the bench outside of Northern Sky Cafe waiting for Armin. I had texted him earlier but he still seemed to be taking forever to get there, I looked down at my phone to check the time and sighed, it was 8:25 a.m. the late bell rang at 8:45 a.m. I shoved my phone back into my pocket happy that Armin was taking his time, I wanted to get to school with literally no time to spare that way I can at least avoid Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt. I yawned and stretched, _ugh I'm so tired I wish I could just go back to sleep._  
Mikasa nudged my shoulder and stared at me.

"Eren, what's wrong?"

"Seriously mikasa? I already told you earlier I'm fine, I'm just sleepy"

She kept staring at me and nodded, "I see that but Eren you've never woken up before me and it's 87 degrees out right now and you're wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck, are you crazy?"

I watched her and shook my head and mumbled, "that's rich coming from someone who's always wearing that scarf" I crossed my arms and looked down the street I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I finally sighed and looked over to Mikasa, she game me a small smile and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Eren, I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just worry about you"

I smiled and returned the hug, "I know and I'm telling you I'm fine" _if only she knew what was going on._

Before Mikasa could say anything else We were interrupted by Armin running towards us waving like a lunatic. We both smiled and stood up watching as he came to a stop in front of us placing his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath.

I smirked and grabbed a water bottle from my backpack and handed it to Armin.

Armin smiled and reached for the bottle, "Thanks Eren, that was a long run"

I started laughing and Mikasa giggled softly, while Armin stared confused.

"whats so darn funny?!"

I managed to take some time to compose myself and pointed down the street towards the corner, "Armin you literally only ran for about 30 seconds it still amuses us how low your stamina is."

He turned a bright shade of red and pouted and stuck his tongue out at me and mumbled, "it was still pretty far"

Mikasa smiled and nudged me and nodded, "You're right Armin, that was pretty far we're sorry for laughing" Armin brightened at Mikasas apology and nodded.

"So shall we head to school before we're late and have to get scolded by Principal Pixis?" Mikasa nodded as we gathered our things and walked the rest of the way to school.

 **3rd person pov:**

By the time they got to the front gate, the bell rang and everyone headed towards their class, Armin and Eren went the complete opposite way of Mikasa after saying their goodbyes and see you laters. Eren said bye to Armin as they approached his locker.

"Don't be late for class Eren"

"I won't Armin, I just need to get my sketchpad for art so I'll catch you later" they waved at each other and Eren turned back to unlock his locker. Once he unlocked it he felt someone bump into his shoulder roughly, making him stumble onto the ground and drop his books that were already in his hands. He looked up to see Reiner towering over him with an evil glint in his eye. Eren gulped and looked down slowly picking up his math books.

Before he could reach his sketchpad he saw a hand swoop in and take it from his grasp, he bit his lip and slowly looked up to see Annie flipping though the pages, "Hey Reiner looks like our little gay buddy loves sketching flowers and sunsets how cute."

Reiner looked at the sketchpad and ripped out a few pages while laughing, "Jeez Jaeger can you get anymore gayer?"  
Annie smirked as Reiner bent down and began ripping them to shreds in front of Eren. Bertholdt stood off to the side just watching his friends torture the kid. Eren could feel his throat tighten and tears well up as he bit his lip looking down at the ground and mumbled softly, "Reiner can I have my book back please?" Eren reached out toward Annie only to have his hand stepped on by Reiner. "oops sorry didn't see you there twerp." Annie chuckled and threw Erens book back at him as all three students started walking to class.

"See ya later chump, don't think you're off the hook just yet" with that said Reiner waved over his shoulder and disappeared around the next corner.

Eren silently sat their clutching his hand to his chest and wept softly grabbing all his things, and heading to the nearest restroom after locking his stuff up. He ran into the restroom and locked himself in a stall and cried silently for a few hours.

 ****time skip to lunch****  
 **Armin's pov:**

I looked around the cafeteria to see if I spotted Eren or Mikasa, after about five minutes of searching I saw the red scarf sitting at a far off table by the window. I walked over with my tray of food and sat in front of her.

"Hey mikasa, have you see Eren, I went to his locker to pick him up like I always do but he was nowhere in sight so I figured he would be here"  
Mikasa shook her head and looked around worried, "let me call him"  
I watched as she brought out her phone and dialed waiting for an answer, I motioned for her to let me know what happened while I went to get in line for lunch she nodded and started talking on the phone.  
When I got back mikasa said he was on his way, he got caught up in sketching or something I nodded and we waited for him until I finally texted him, **"Hey Eren, dude where are you you said you were on your way what happened?"** It took less than a second to get a response

 _Beep_

 **"Hey Ar,** **I** **was on my way but** **I** **ended up getting a stomach ache so** **I'm** **going home** **I'll** **be fine tell mikasa** **I'll** **see her later tonight because** **I** **have work** **I'm** **just going home for a bit to rest"**

 _Beep_

 **"Alright** **I** **hope you feel better Eren,** **don't** **worry I know how** **Mikasa** **is** **I'll** **make sure she** **let's** **you rest"**

 _Beep_

 **"Thnx Ar, see ya tomorrow"** I read the text and shrugged and put my phone away and told mikasa the news she wanted to go but I forced her to stay with me and shockingly she nodded and actually stayed.

 **Eren's pov:**  
 _Ugh it's time to go for lunch I forgot to keep track well at least mikasa called and reminded me._ I stood up and grabbed my things I had stayed in the restroom for a while my legs were aching I went to the sink and splashed water on my face. I walked out of the bathroom into an empty hallway and looked around. _It's really quiet I get it's lunch but where is everyone?_  
I looked down the hall and saw someone leaning against the wall I started walking toward them until I realised it was Annie, she looked up and tilted her head with a small smile playing at her lips. I froze and quickly backtracked turning towards the other end when I saw Reiner step around the corner with bertholdt.  
 _Fuck...what now I mean I can get past bertholdt he never does anything but stand and watch silently but Reiner and Annie are a different story._  
I slowly walked back into the restroom and turned to lock the door but before I could Reiner shoved his way in and grabbed ahold of me.

I started shaking and looked away.

"Whats wrong Jaeger, you look like you're getting ready to piss yourself"  
I closed my eyes and bit my lip, _please let this go by quickly._  
I groaned and whimpered as I felt punch after punch hit my stomach. After what seemed like centuries Reiner laughed and tossed me to the floor, I felt my back hit the wall as I watched him walk out laughing. I sat there for awhile before standing up and wincing... _at least nothing is broken, I hope._  
I sighed and grabbed my things and started on the long trek home.


	4. Brat

**LEVI'S POV:**

It was almost time to head to my new job, the second I was given this job as a trainer at a new gym I instantly said yes and quit my old job. When I came out of the shower my house was spotless, no trace of Eyebrows or Shitty Glasses. _Thank God I don't think I would have been able to handle either one of the two much longer. Shit I still need my coffee._

I looked down at my watch and grabbed my keys and wallet, _maybe I should go over to Northern Sky Cafe, they do have amazing coffee and tea..._ just as I passed my kitchen i looked at the floor and groaned. _Fucking Eyebrows! Not only can you not cook but you can't clean for shit!_ I took out my phone and called Erwin.

After a few rings I finally heard an answer, "Hello Levi, sorry we left without saying goodbye Hanji had...something to do..."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose irritated, "I don't give a damn what that poor excuse of a human needed to do, what the fuck were you trying to cook and why the fuck didn't you clean it right?!"

"Woah woah woah Levi, I was only making pancakes I swear."

I looked around at the mess on the ground and squatted down running a finger through a puddle on the ground and smelling it. I rolled my eyes and stood up wiping my hands on the nearby paper towel. "Just pancakes huh? Is that all?"

I heard a laugh on the other end before shit for brains started screaming, "IS THAT LEVI?! TELL HIM I SAID HI LEVI!..." then I heard Erwins voice again. "Hanji don't yell, I'm sure my whole neighborhood heard you...Levi, Hanji said hello, and yes all I made or tried to make was pancakes."

I stared at the phone. _What the hell was Shit for brains doing at Eyebrows' place? Not that I care honestly._ I sighed and grabbed a towel, "look I don't care anymore I need to clean before work so take care of that psycho. Oh and Erwin?"

"Yes Levi I will, and yes I'm still listening."

"Learn to fucking cook before you burn the house down because pancakes don't need fucking oil!" I practically screamed into the phone and at the same time heard Hanji laughing on the other end. "pfffft...hahaha..ehhe..oil? seriously my giant Erwin baby?" I practically gagged and hung up before I heard anything else that would bring up whatever I had eaten the night before. I looked around and made my way to my closet filled with cleaning supplies and got started disinfecting the kitchen from Erwins mess.

 ****Time skip****

Almost four hours later I stood up and admired my work on the kitchen, finally satisfied I put my supplies away and went to change into clean clothes. I looked down at my watch, _good only 12:30 I still have time for tea, it's too late for coffee now._ I grabbed my keys and wallet again and headed out to my car, I had a dark grey G35 Infiniti. I drove to Northern Sky Cafe, which just so happened to be about a five minute drive, yes I'm fucking lazy right now and I don't give a fuck, I have to help out with exercises later.

I pulled into the parking spot and smiled a little at the wonderful smell of coffee. I decided to order grey earl tea and drink it on the outside patio. I was admiring the beautiful scenery around the bench I sat on when I spotted a kid walking home, I looked at my watch and rolled my eyes. _Tch, brats don't know how to stay in school until it's over nowadays do they?_ I watched as the brown haired boy limped slightly holding one hand to his side and keeping one against his chest, _that kid definitely didn't look well. Maybe he's sick. Oh well none of my business._ I watched the brat for a couple more seconds before I realized he was staring straight back at me.

I quickly diverted my gaze and pretended I was admiring the flowers and birds. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the brat start walking again and magnificently manage to trip over absolutely nothing and land on his face. I waited to see if he would get up and finally I sighed and went inside to order a strawberry banana smoothie with an extra cherry, I grabbed some napkins and sighed. I looked up at the clock and quickly walked out of the cafe. I looked both ways and started walking to the brat on the ground who apparently seemed to be crying, at least that's what it looked like from the way his shoulders were shaking.

 _I can't believe I'm being nice to someone who I have absolutely no fucking business with, jeez Levi pull yourself together._ I looked down at the brat in front of me now and cleared my throat. I waited for a minute watching him freeze. _Well at least he's no longer trembling._ I cleared my throat again waiting for a response. None came.

"Oi, you fucking shitty brat! When someone comes to help you the least you can do is respond holy fucking hell."


	5. Kindness?

Eren's pov:

I felt like I had been walking for hours on end, even though it was only for about 10 minutes. Stupid Reiner, stupid Annie...most of all stupid me... jeez can I be anymore pathetic? Why can I never protect myself, why must I always bow down... ugh these thoughts aren't helping my mood at all. What else makes me feel better... hmmm maybe a nice strawberry banana smoothie, some relaxing music, and a couple of sketches will do the trick. Urgh... Dammit why did he have to punch so hard and what the hell at least he stepped on my left hand instead of my right... Otherwise I wouldn't be able to draw until it healed.

I looked up to the sound of faint chirping sounds and noticed the cafe just up ahead. I held my arm against my ribs, somehow adding pressure seemed to lessen the pain. I'll have to think up a lie about the hand though, that's going to be one really ugly bruise. When I looked down at my hand and stretched it a bit a strong sharp pain shot through my whole arm. I groaned inwardly and kept walking, I looked up feeling like someone was watching me and that's when I saw him.

He had raven-hair and he seemed so peaceful looking at whatever it was he was looking at... wait.. is he staring at me? He wouldn't be right? I don't even know him, should I wave? I shook my head mentally and kept walking slowly, when I was about 5 steps away from when I last looked up, I looked over again and watched the man.

He is staring at me...why though? Maybe he knows me from somewhere, or he's mistaking me for someone else? oh...never mind he looked away finally. That was weird. I saw him look at the birds pecking at the ground by the flowers he looked so peaceful and relaxed that I didn't realize I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and before I knew it the bottom of my chin scraped against the ground.

I teared up and felt tears start falling freely. No Eren! Mom said I needed to stay tough for Mikasa... she'd be so ashamed of me right now here I am crying like a little baby in the middle of the street in front of a complete stranger. I slowly looked over and saw the man had already disappeared. I slowly buried my face in shame and cried silently. Suddenly I heard a sound like someone clearing their throat and I froze. Oh god kill me now how embarrassing. I heard it again and stayed quiet.

"Oi you fucking shitty brat! When someone comes to help you the least you could do is respond holy fucking hell!" I jumped and looked up at the man who had once looked so peaceful and relaxed and now looked cranky, evil, and pissed.

"S-sorry... I um... sorry... " I felt tears start to form again and I looked down at the ground.

"Tch, Well are you going to stand up? Or would you rather stay laying on this fucking disgusting ground?"

I nodded and slowly stood up and winced slightly, he seemed to notice that and bent over to look into my face.

"C-can I help you? U-um... is there something you need?" He looked annoyed and reached over and tilted my head back. I felt something press against my chin and I winced.

"Does it look like I need fucking help from someone like you? Oi! stop moving your damn head!" I froze and waited until he was finally finished wiping my chin. I looked down at the short man and smiled a little. "Th-thank you" I stuttered and blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about it, here I figured you might need this you look pathetic" I smiled and was about to say thank you as he handed me the strawberry banana smoothie but before I could he nodded once and took off walking back to what I assumed was his car.

I watched him walk away and shouted, " THANK YOU MISTER!"

He turned and started walking backwards and waved, "welcome snot nosed brat, go home and take care of that cut properly and put ice on that hand! I would stay longer but I would be late for work so see you around"

I smiled and waved and watched him get into his car and drive away, I looked down at the drink in my hand and shrugged feeling slightly better. I turned and walked the rest of the way home so I could take a nap, dress my wounds, and get ready for work after a shower.


	6. Coincidence

**3rd Person POV:**

Eren sat up and stretched after he had gotten home earlier he grabbed something to eat and took a nap. Now his phone was ringing obnoxiously by his pillow telling him it was time to get ready for work. He stood up and stretched again while walking towards his dresser, he slipped into his uniform and forest green apron that had wings stitched in the front. Mina had mentioned something to him about it being called the wings of freedom.

He grabbed his bike key, phone, and wallet and rode his bike to work. When he got to work he made sure to lock up his bike and throw his apron over his head and tie up the back, as soon as he walked through the sliding glass doors he saw his coworker Sasha reaching for the potatoes.

"Leave it alone Sash, you're going to get in trouble again if Mina catches you." I said tapping her shoulder and making her jump before she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Eren, I didn't know you were here already. Also, Mina hasn't caught me yet soooo..." she looked back at the potato in front of her and reached for it when suddenly someone smacked her hand away.

"Mina has caught you, more times than one and I have taken it out of your paycheck so I suggest you turn around and head back to the register." Mina smiled and pointed towards the front of the store and waited for Sasha to start trudging her way back to help the customers.

Mina turned and looked over at Eren, "hey Eren, sorry I had to call you in Connie has a fever according to Sash and her shift is almost over. My shift ends in an hour but Armin should be coming in after me."

Eren shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't worry boss, I'm sure we can handle it. I take it I'm closing?"

Mina nodded and handed Eren the keys. "Make sure everything's clean before you leave and where it needs to be." Eren nodded and went to do inventory.

**In case you haven't figured it out, they work in a convenience store**

 **Levi's pov:**

By the time I got to work my boss was standing at the door waiting for me. I was told someone would show me around today before I started working but I didn't realize he would be the one.

"Hello Levi, you are right on time, in the future I expect you to arrive to work at least 15 minutes early in case someone has questions or wants to schedule having a personal trainer understand?" I nodded and my boss motioned for me to follow him.

"Excuse me sir, um what exactly should I call you? Boss?" He chuckled and shook his head and looked back over his shoulder, "We're not in the mafia so no, but you can just call me Farlan and I'm just the manager here the boss and owner of the place is Erwin Smith."

I looked up surprised at that, "He's the one who hired me?" Farlan nodded and opened the door at the back of the gym.

 _Damn Eyebrows could have told me I would end up working for him, I wonder why he wasn't at the interview or why he didn't mention it to me...wait who am I kidding he may look like an idiot but he's on a different level from shit face Hanji he knew if he was there I wouldn't have taken this job. Dammit Erwin...tch well there's no going back on it now._

"This is the break room, obviously you don't have to stay here for lunch or anything lucky us theres a convenience store right across the street. Those lockers are so you can put your stuff if you need to."

I nodded and followed him around as he showed me the group x room where zumba classes were held, the theater room where they played movies while you were able to be on machines like treadmills, and the wight room. Afterwards he showed me where the cardio machines were such as the elliptical, treadmill, bike, and stairs. The rest of the gym it seemed was just a bunch of chest, shoulders, bicep, and leg press machines.

"Jeez for a new and small gym this is quite nice thanks for showing me around Farlan." Farlan nodded and motioned to the front desk.

"Today you'll be getting settled in and then trying to help by taking in clients for personal training."

I nodded again and saw a few people already meeting with clients, _guess I'll get to know them later._ I started heading to the front desk and learned a few things from Farlan before he looked at the clock and patted my back, "Looks like you're on your own my shift is over good luck and if you need help go ask Petra." he stated while pointing to a short girl with light ginger hair.

"Tch, how troublesome." I muttered and saw Farlan staring at me. "Oi, admiring my good looks are you? well news flash a fucking picture lasts longer." I winced and mentally scolded myself for talking like that to my manager, who looked shocked.

"Hey don't worry I got it, I was just wondering why you don't smile much you might scare clients away. For the record you are hot but I wasn't admiring your looks, I'm actually straight and engaged to a girl named Isabel, thanks for the offer though." Farlan chuckled and waved before he left.

I stood there stunned and smirked shaking my head, _I could get along with him._

 ****Time Skip****

A couple of hours had passed and it seemed that Every single fucking time I tried to rope in a client that girl named Petra would swoop in and snatch them away at the last minute.

 _She is really starting to annoy me what the hell is her problem? She is going to learn today who not to fuck with if she does it again._

 ****Back to regular time****

 **Eren's Pov:**

"Hey Armin, why are there so many cars over there? They usually never have any one." I motioned throwing a thumb over towards the building across the street.

A couple of hours had passed since Mina and Sash had left and Armin had arrived. He was currently marking something off of the clipboard in his hand and glanced up before mumbling.

"Last I heard they opened up a new gym there, apparently even though it's small it seems to be quite popular." he had started to chew on the back of the pen in his hand as he explained.

I nodded and looked over and bit my lip in thought. _Of course, maybe if I start going to the gym I can get stronger then maybe it will put an ending to the bullying._

"Hey Ar, how about we go sign up you me and Mika? oh and by the way you look like a girl" I said pointing to my head.

Armin blushed slightly and reached up to touch his hair which was currently halfway up. He stuck his tongue out at me and then adjusted his reading glasses before looking back down at the clipboard. "Shut up Eren you should get back to work. To answer your question, I don't wanna maybe Mikasa will but look at me I'm all skin and bones."

I rolled my eyes, "okay first off we're the only two idiots in this store right now and you're almost done so we have nothing to do. Second, in case you haven't noticed I'm skinny too let's go so we can put some muscle on us. Come on Ar! You know it's not fun without you, we can gain muscle together!"

I put on my best pouty face and stared at him until he sighed and shook his head and smiled back at me. "Alright fine, on one condition though."

"what is it? Anything no matter what it is, I will do it."

He thought for a minute, "You have to join the art club."

I froze and looked at him, "Did I say anything? I meant you know something that won't make me stand out more than usual."

"Ereeen, come on you have major talent. Why shouldn't you put it out there for others to see? Either way though it's your choice, join the art club and I will join that gym with you."

I sighed and nodded. Armin came over and patted my shoulder, "good now go check it out I'll cover the store. Make sure you look it over so that way you know we're not joining some really crappy place."

I smiled at Armin and pulled out his hair tie, "sure thing" I flung the hair tie back at Armin and took off my apron and set it on the counter, "I'll be back Ar, watch the store."

I walked across the street and froze in front of the gym...


	7. Eren

**Levi's pov:**

 _That's it... this chick is really getting on my last nerve..._

 _ ****Flashback****_

"Hello, I was wondering how much it would cost to have a personal trainer and who I would go to for that sort of information?" A girl no older than myself had walked up to ask me with a huge smile.

"oh well I can help you if you don't mind..." I nodded once at the lady and held out my hand to her. _Petra is currently busy with another client she stole from me so this could be my chance to bag at least one client._ "My name is Levi, it is a pleasure to both meet and help you."

As the lady smiled and shook my hand while introducing herself we started going over prices and different packets available. As we were nearing the end of our discussion Petra managed to swoop in out of nowhere.

"Alright well those are basically the prices and deals we have at the moment, more may become available in the near future but as we barely opened our doors these are all we have at the moment." I gave her a copy of the paper and held my breath as I saw her nod and look through everything again.

"You know I think I'll take you up on the cheapest price you have." I relaxed and nodded.

"Gre-"

"That's wonderful to hear, I'm glad you were able to come to a decision if you would like I will help you from here on through the process." I froze and clenched my fist as Petra stepped up to the lady's side once again.

Gritting my teeth and shooting a glare at Petra I opened my mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by the lady. "Oh why thank you, I'll take you up on that offer." She turned and smiled at me and thanked me for the help and walked off with Petra.

 _That bitch, that is the last fucking straw!_

 _ *****_ _ ***End of Flashback****_

I watched as Petra finished the deal that I had recently started. When the lady left Petra turned to me and smirked, I had enough. As I walked up to her I grabbed her just above her elbow and dragged her to the door.

"Petra, a word please? Now!" I growled through clenched teeth.

As we got outside the door she pulled away from my grip. "Jeez Levi, alright already I get it hasn't your mother ever told you never to be rough with girls? Never mind obviously not, your mother probably never cared for you enough to raise you right anyways."

That's it, it was one thing to piss me off but it was something totally different to piss me off and talk about my mother. I shoved her against the wall and punched a fist right by her face against the wall and leaned in close.

"Shut your fucking trap you piece of shit. If you so much as say another fucking thing about my family I swear to god you will wake up in a coffin buried 6 feet underground in the fucking desert do you understand?"

Petra cowered and trembled staring up at me before looking down and nodding rapidly.

 _Good I have her where I want her, scared as hell._ I slid my other hand under her chin and forcefully pulled her face up to meet my eyes as she whimpered softly tears forming in her eyes. "Now I want you to listen closely because I have had enough of your bullshit. I was busting my ass in there explaining and helping customers and at the last second you took them away. The first few times I ignored it but you have been doing it with every fucking customer, I swear if you keep that shit up or have even one fucking slip up not even your precious fucking God will be able to fly down and save your ass am I clear?! I will end you and crush you faster than you can even lick the fucking mud off of my shoes."

Tears started to run down Petras face, I have to admit I felt a little bad but she deserved a good scare.

"Come between me and my work one more time and I swear it will be the last time anyone ever sees you. Do we have an understanding?" Petra nodded and I let her go watching her sink to the ground.

"Good, now compose yourself and get back to work we don't need you scaring off any customers."

With that she stood up and wiped her face silently looking at the ground, at that moment we heard someone clear their throat behind me. I spun around to see who it was I stopped and sighed.

 **Eren's pov:**

I stood there frozen listening to what the man towering over the girl was saying. I felt so bad for her she looked so pitiful. _Is that how I look in front of Reiner and Annie? Maybe I should say something or at least do something._ I softly cleared my throat but I wasn't heard, so I tried again a little louder when I saw the man spin around.

The man glared at me and crossed his arms looking irritated. "Tch, what are you stalking me now?"

I was confused until I realized I had heard that voice earlier it was the same guy who had given me the smoothie earlier. I rubbed my arm nervous and looked down at the ground, "u-um n-no I-I c-came to check-"

"Oi! spit it out you shitty brat some of us don't have as much free time to be standing around listening to you stutter!"

I jumped and nodded and spoke louder, "Sorry sir, I am n-not a s-stalker but I came to check out the gym." I slowly looked up at him and noticed how handsome he was even angry.

 _What the hell am I thinking...I don't even know the guy._ He suddenly smirked and walked forward pulling me towards him. "Is that so? Well then allow me to be the one to show you around. You are to easy to pull for your height you should be a bit stronger, let's see if we can fix that no?"

Before I had a chance to answer he dragged me past the girl and into the gym. He reached over the front desk and grabbed a clipboard and pen. "You work here?"

He gave me a look and rolled his eyes and mumbled, " jeez not only are you clumsy and scrawny you're also stupid. If I didn't work here would there be any reason at all to show you around?"

I shook my head and answered when I realized he wasn't looking at me anymore. "No, sorry that was a dumb question. How long have you been working here?" I mentally kicked myself for having a sudden interest in this mans business.

"I just got hired today, what's it to you? I don't mean to pry but I'm going to anyways because I don't care, but why the hell would you come to a small place like this. Don't get me wrong so far I like this place but it's small I don't understand why you would come here, wouldn't you go somewhere bigger and better?"

I shrugged and mumbled looking down at my wrist where his hand was still grabbing as he led me to this room in the back filled with mirrors on every wall. "I live real close by and this place is close to my job and the school I attend so I figured it'd be better to come to this gym."

The man nodded and finally let go as he explained that the room was used for zumba classes. He showed me a tour of the rest of the gym and he was right it was small but it also seemed nice and cozy. When he finished the tour which lasted about five minutes we walked back to the front desk.

"So when you start coming to the gym are you going to want someone to help you get more muscle?"

I nodded and looked down at the paper he slid to me. "Yes please are these the prices?"

He nodded and pointed with the pen at the cheapest price. "The cheapest price is $156 per month and in that packet you get 30 minutes of workout with a trainer one day out of every week. Your trainer will also text you a meal plan that fits with what will meet your goals and a different workout plan every day."

I smiled and looked up at him, "are you a trainer also?" He looked shocked for a second and smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know brat?"

I pouted and looked back down at the paper after a couple of silent seconds I heard him sigh and chuckle softly, "Yes kid, I'm a trainer. I just started working here today but I used to work as a trainer at my last job."

"SWEET!" I said a little too loudly and blushed looking back down at the paper listening to him chuckle again. _Way to go genius, way to act like a weirdo._

"So, are you going to want a trainer?" I felt him nudge my shoulder lightly.

For some reason where he touched stayed warm and i blushed redder and nodded. "I want a trainer...but only if it's you.." _Urgh did I really just say that? He's probably so weirded out right now._ I couldn't meet his eyes anymore so I stayed staring at the paper. I felt my face grow super hot and I felt like he was smirking so I finally looked up at him again.

Sure enough he was smirking, "Quite bold aren't you? tell you what, because you look so adorable blushing like that come back tomorrow and I'll sign you and a friend up and make your first month free."

"Can you really do that?!" He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"I don't think so but I know the owner I grew up with him so I'm sure he'll allow it. If not I'll just pay for you and your friend."

I smiled again and looked up at the clock and jumped. "shit, I've been gone for 45 minutes now."I looked back at the guy and gave a sorry smile and started walking towards the door while still talking to my surprise he followed me to outside the building. "I would love to take you up on your offer, so i will see you tomorrow then with my friend Armin."

"sure thing I look forward to seeing you then." I turned getting ready to sprint back across the street but was stopped by his arm on my wrist again. "Hey wait, I never got your name. I'm Levi."

I blushed slightly. "oh sorry how rude of me... I'm Eren.. Eren Jaeger"

"Eren... I like that name." I felt my face heat up again.

"T-thanks I like Levi too...urgh I mean your name...I like your name too!" I mentally smacked myself as he chuckled.

"Listen want a ride to work? I'm sure Petra wouldn't mind covering me for a few minutes."

I stared at him shocked no one besides Mikasa and Armin was ever this nice to me. "Thanks I would love to take you up on that offer also but i literally work 5 seconds away from here."

He looked confused before he looked across the street. "You don't mean, you work at that convenience store do you?"

"Yup that's the one"

"wow when you said your job was close I figured it was close but I didn't realize it was across the street.. are you sure your not stalking me?"

I saw him cross his arms and raise an eyebrow in my direction. _God he looked hot...wait what?_ "Well last time I checked I was working in this area before you so maybe it is not I who is stalking you but you who are stalking me, Levi." I started walking backwards towards my job and laughed at the blush slowly creeping up his face.

"You're adorable when you blush and smile, you should do it more often." with that I waved and turned to run back to the store but not before I heard him softly.  
"Tch, stupid brat...Eren huh...I could get used to this job"


	8. First Consultation

Eren sat at his desk after lunch doodling on the corner of his notes while ignoring the lesson Mr. Zacharius was going on about. He understood everything being taught so he decided to take a break and relax. Images of the previous days events kept circling around his mind, especially the blush and slight smile that Levi had before he turned and ran back to the store.

 _God he was adorable...I'm actually pretty nervous for today..._ He looked up at the clock. _Only 12: 57 p.m. just a couple more hours and then I can try to go convince Mikasa to go with me and Ar to the gym to sign up. Now that I think about it I feel so bad for Armin... he definitely looked so embarrassed yesterday... oh well._ Eren smiled to himself and decided to pay attention the rest of the time.

 ****Flashback****

 **Eren's pov:**

I looked back one last time to see Levi start walking back into the gym. I smiled and shook my head clear of thoughts and ran back into the store and stopped as soon as I stepped through the store.

 _What the hell?!_ I looked towards the counter to see Armin tied to a chair struggling under a girl straddling his lap. "Hey! what the hell is going on here, get off him!" I ran behind the counter and pulled the girl off of my best friend before looking down at him shocked.

He looked up at me and blushed looking down and I stood shocked before I started laughing.

"Hey you ass! help untie me stop laughing you're such a douche!" Ar, struggled at the duct tape binding his wrists.

I covered my mouth and tried to speak between my laughs, "pfffft...dude...I-I'm so sorry...hahaha you just...look..." Before I could finish someone pushed me out of the way and peered closely at Ar with what I assumed was makeup in her hand.

"ADORABLE! right Eren?!" The girl turned to me and only then did I realize it was our crazy boss Hanji. "I walked in to check some paperwork in my office and saw him sitting there reading and looking bored with his hair half way up so I decided to test my hand at making him beautiful! What do you think?!"

She looked over at me with a huge grin and waited for my response, I smiled and took my phone out and caught Armins attention before snapping a picture and chuckling again. "Oh yeah, he looks great, hey Ar, this is totally going on Facebook."

"Eren you asshole! delete that picture! Hanji you've had your fun untie me already please!" Ar looked close to tears.

"Awww but Armin you look so cute, you can't even tell you were a guy. Oh and Eren that wasn't very nice of you to pull your boss like that. I landed on my butt it hurt. Don't forget I own this store and I am your boss be careful next time." I watched as our boss complained and pouted as she slowly reached for scissors to cut the tape.

"That doesn't make me any happier Hanji!" I nodded to Hanji so she knew I understood and smiled at Armin.

"Hey Ar, just saying if I were into chicks I would totally go after you!" I smirked and chuckled holding onto my stomach and side feeling my bruises start to hurt.

"Ereeen! knock it off!"Armin, finally free, got up and went to go wash his face. I smiled and got back to work as Hanji went back to her office. We finished our shifts a couple of hours later and Hanji got ready to close the shop for the night.

 ****End of flashback****

I looked over to where Armin was sitting taking notes of every word that escaped our instructors lips, and chuckled.

"Mr. Eren Jaeger is there something amusing to you?" I jumped and looked back up at Mr. Zacharius and shook my head.

"n-no sir, nothing at all I'm sorry"

"Then I suggest you pay attention and stop letting that brain of yours wander, otherwise I'm afraid if it does not stop wandering there may not be much of whatever brain you have left."

I nodded and looked down at my notes feeling my face flush. "Yes sir." After a few minutes I looked up to see Armin smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him and looked out the window.

 **Levi's Pov:**

I sat staring out my window at my pool debating whether to go swimming or not before work. After the brat had left back to work I went to finish getting the papers ready for him to sign today. The rest of the day at work Petra stayed away from me and some customers, and I was finally able to get a couple of people signed up for training with me.

I stood up and grabbed my swim shorts and changed, just as I finished I heard a knock on the door. Before I even made it to the door it burst open and before me stood shitty glasses and eyebrows.

"Holy hell shit for brains can't you fucking wait until someone answers the door?!" I watched as she made her way to my kitchen and searched through my fridge.

"Well I did wait but you were taking to long, at least I waited 10 seconds" She replied slamming my fridge shut with an apple in her hand.

I looked at Erwin and motioned to Hanji, "Control your fucking girlfriend! For fucks sake Hanji grab a napkin and wipe your face you have juice all over your face and its starting to drip down your hand!" I shoved a paper towel her way and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Erwin and Hanji stared at me shocked silent and looked at each other blushing until Erwin finally spoke up, "H-how did you know we were together?"

I gave him a dead stare and rolled my eyes, "Tch, did you really think I was as stupid as shit for brains over there?!" I growled pointing to the disgusting pig dripping juice all over her arm. "you better help her clean up her damn mess." I turned and walked towards the door to my back yard. "I'm going for a swim my house better stay fucking clean if you guys wanna keep talking come outside, otherwise leave, got that my giant Erwin baby?" I smirked and waved as I saw both idiots turn a bright shade of red.

 **Eren's Pov:**

School had just ended, Mikasa, Armin, and I were heading to Armins house to grab him a change of clothes for the gym. Mikassa had agreed to join a gym, she was a bit hesitant at first when we asked but she finally gave in and decided it would help both me and Armin build muscle. When we got to Armin's front yard we saw his grandpa unloading groceries from the car.

"Hey gramps, need some help?" I motioned to Armin and Mikasa while picking up a few bags and walking towards the front door.

"Hey kiddos, didn't realize you would be here. Armin never tells me when you two are coming over." We watched him pout towards Armin.

Armin shrugged and gave his grandpa a kiss on his forehead before taking the bags to the kitchen. "Sorry pops, we're just here to grab a change of clothes for myself. We're gonna sign up at a gym."

He stared at us surprised and nodded, "is that so? how did you guys manage to trick him into joining?"

We laughed slightly and shrugged, "Well, he said he would join with me if I join the art club at school and well here we are."

We helped unpack the groceries and put them away before we finally grabbed a change of clothes for Armin and headed to my house. Armin and I went to change in my room as Mikasa went to hers. Once we were ready we went into the kitchen and made a light snack before starting our 15 minute walk to the gym.

As soon as we arrived Mikasa stopped in front of the door and sighed.

"Mika, what's wrong?" I looked at her worriedly and lightly toughed her arm.

"Remember how I said I found a job?" I nodded confused. "Well, this is it. Who would have thought I would have to spend my time working here and then working out here. Oh well at least I get discounts and I work across the street from you two."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "seriously?! I thought it was something more important, jeez Mika don't worry me like that." she shrugged and looked up.

In front of us stood Levi with his arms crossed and the same irritated look on his face. "Oi, stupid brats please try to refrain from flirting in the pathway of our gym. Hurry up and get in or go home." I quickly blushed and removed my arm from around Mikasa and pushed Armin forward. "Hey Levi, this is the friend I said I would bring with me and this is my sister Mikasa. So it'd be a little weird if we were flirting." I wasn't sure why but I felt like I had to explain my actions.

Levi nodded and walked inside with us trailing behind him, "Mikasa Ackerman right?" Mika looked over at Levi and nodded. "Well good and since Farlan told me every coworker it seems you started working here already you can go ahead and sign yourself up for a basic membership and handle the blonde boy too. I'll take care of Jaeger."

Mikasa glared at Levi and dragged Armin away without another word, Levi helped me register and then we headed to the group x room which was currently empty. "Alright, since this is your first consultation I need to take your measurements." He put his clipboard down stepped closer to me and unrolled the measuring tape he had with him. For some reason I got extremely nervous.


	9. Hell

**Eren's pov:**  
I stood there watching as Levi slowly unrolled the measuring tape. He looked up at me and lifted my arms so they stretched straight out.

"I'm going to start by measuring your waist, then your chest, and your gluteus maximus. Afterwards I'm gonna need you to flex so I can measure your biceps, then do a lunge so I can measure your calves and thighs."

I looked at him confused, "gluttonous what?"

He sighed and closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Gluteus Maximus brat. Your ass, I'm going to measure your ass. God how stupid are you? Pick up a book every now and then hm?"

I nodded and stiffened as he wrapped his arms around me in what almost felt like a hug. "Tch, relax stupid, it's not like I'm going to do anything to you in a gym where someone can walk in at any moment."

I blushed deeply and mumbled, "yes Levi, sorry." _Oh god I need to think of something else, he smells so good...he's to close...urgh knock it off Eren! keep it together, think about something different like...like what exactly? This man is taking up my whole mind...I bet he's not even gay...wait why would I think that?!_

Levi looked up at me and distracted my thoughts, " Oi, shitty brat relax I already told you I wouldn't do anything and yet you're as red as a tomato. If you don't calm down you're going to get a bloody nose." almost as if on cue I felt something trickle down my nose and onto my lip.

"Shit, Eren! what did I tell you?! jeez come on!" Levi gabbed my wrist and pulled me to the restrooms while I pinched the bridge of my nose and tilted my head back a bit so that no blood fell.

In the restroom I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my nose, while walking back to the sink and checking my face. As I turned the corner I saw Levi leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and eyes closed, he looked so peaceful I almost hated having to disturb him. I walked as quietly as possible to the sink but he heard me and slowly opened his eyes to glare at me.

"Are you calmer now? I don't need you passing out on me especially when we haven't even done anything."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't usually get bloody noses but it figures today would be the day it had to happen." I blushed and looked at myself in the mirror and met Levi's eyes. _His eyes...it was as if they could see everything I was thinking, everything I was feeling...It was almost like he knew everything about me...every bit of sadness, pain, and happiness..._ Before I knew it we had been staring into each others eyes for well over 5 minutes.

"Hey Eren..."

 **Levi's pov:**

 _Damn brat had to go get a bloody nose, I hadn't even had the chance to finish measuring him. Ugh my head hurts._ I leaned against the sink and closed my eyes for a bit, when I heard silent footsteps I looked up to meet Eren's eyes.

He ended up blushing over something I said, _Maybe because he was nervous. The kid blushes easily it seems._ He looked into the mirror and I looked to see him watching me. The second our eyes met it felt as if everything was so calm. My head wasn't hurting anymore and I just couldn't stop staring. _God he is so beautiful...wait...shit I feel like I'm starting to smile...Tch fucking brat for some reason only he can make me smile... I need to say something...before he notices this stupid smile._

"Hey Eren..." what the hell why does my voice sound like I'm trying to seduce him? oh you have got to be kidding me I am not falling for a kid like him. "You didn't fall in love with me did you?" I smirked and watched him look away redder than before if that was even possible. I noticed his shirt dirty, most likely with blood.

 **Eren's pov:**

 _Oh god did he really just say that? but that would explain why I feel all warm and safe and comfortable around him wouldn't it?_ My thoughts were interrupted again by Levi.

"Oi brat, do yo have an extra shirt?" I looked down and noticed the huge splatter from where the blood dripped from my face...

"Oh...uh no I didn't think to bring one with me..." He looked at my shirt and made a disgusted face.

"Is that so? Shit...well you're taller than I am so it might fit a little small on you but come on." He turned and walked out of the restroom before I could say anything so I hurried and ran out after him. I looked around while following him to the back of the gym and saw Armin and Mikasa running on the treadmill. _Jeez that girl doesn't even look tired but poor Ar looks like he's about read to collapse_. I followed Levi into what I assumed was the break room.

"Strip. well at least your upper body." I looked at Levi confused and watched him lock the door behind me.

"Wh-what? I must have heard the wrong thing...did you just say.."

Levi nodded and walked towards the lockers on the opposite end of the room. "No twerp you heard correctly. I am not going to work with you when you have on a filthy piece of cloth, now take it off or should I come over and remove it for you?" He glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Of course if I take it off, there's no telling what I would do, especially in closed quarters like this."

I blushed and looked away and reached for the hem of my shirt and froze. _Oh no...the bruises...He'll see them...no I can't I have to avoid changing... I can't have him see them...he might be truly disgusted and might not want to work with me..._ I looked down and bit my lip.

"Oi! I won't tell you again, take the damn shirt off!" I flinched slightly at his yell and nodded slowly gripping onto the hem of my shirt.

"F-fine... but on one condition... you can't look"

"Tch, I'll look if I want." I didn't budge and just watched what Levi would do finally he sighed and threw me his shirt and nodded. "Fine, I won't look just hurry up." He turned back around and I quickly pulled off my shirt.

I suddenly froze when I heard a gasp. I looked up and saw Levi staring at my body. I teared up and stumbled backwards feeling the door against my back and pulling Levi's shirt in front of me to cover my body. I looked at the ground as the tears threatened to fall and squeezed my eyes shut tightly trembling slightly. The silence was overbearing... it dragged on for a few minutes before I heard Levi whisper softly and really closely.

"Eren...Eren open your eyes." I felt a cool hand softly touch my cheek and I flinched feeling a tear slip out and roll down my cheek.

 **Levi's Pov:**

I never promised the brat that I wouldn't look, I didn't understand why he was that worried over showing his body. When I turned to look at him I couldn't help but gasp. I watched him freeze and cover himself up but not before I saw the bruises. They stretched from his collar bone all the way down past his waist along the right side, and on the left side of his body had bruises all along his rib cage.

I dragged my eyes back up to his face to see him pressed against the wall with tears in his eyes, he was whimpering softly and trembling. He looked so scared, but scared of what? Did he think I would be disgusted by the sight of them? No, he needs to know I won't do anything.. what happened to him though? was he being bullied?

"Eren...Eren open your eyes." I slowly reached up and saw a tear escape his beautiful eye and felt him flinch against my hand.

"Eren look at me, hey open your eyes and look at me please" I whispered and begged until he slowly looked down at me. The look in his eyes was unbearable, he was scared... I need to know what's going on.

"Eren, are you getting hurt at home?" He shook his head violently and slowly wiped his eyes.

"N-no not at all, Mikasa would never do something like this!" I nodded and looked at the bruises again reaching towards them to touch them but letting my hand hover above his ribs. I looked up at him questioningly, "Eren, may I?"

He hesitated at first but slowly nodded.

 **Eren's pov:**

His hand slowly and gently touched my bruises, I clenched my teeth against the pain.

"Are you being bullied at school?" I froze and looked away, when I felt Levi's hand under my chin forcing me to look at him, I knew at that instant that he didn't need any form of confirmation. I saw his eyes change from caring and kindness to pure white hot rage.

"WHO?! Who is hurting you Eren?!" He growled and I shrugged.

"Just some bullies at school, Mikasa and Armin don't know so please just keep this between us I don't want them to worry about me..." He took a deep breath and stepped back allowing me to put on his shirt.

"Fine but from now on I will walk you to and from school and work and to the gym in case your bullies decide to bug you during those times, and I won't take no for and answer understand?"

I nodded quickly I would do whatever he wanted if it meant that this would be kept a secret. I felt his hand reach into my pocket and pull out my phone.

"Wh-what are you doing" He handed me my phone after a while and I saw he had put his number in my phone, he then lifted his screen and showed my he had saved my number in his.

"Message me whenever you need to, I'll come running any time you need me to." I blushed and nodded putting my phone away.

"Why are you doing this?" he shrugged and looked away

"Because you're a good kid and you deserve to be shown how regular life is without having someone kicking your ass every day." he grabbed my wrist and unlocked the door and we walked back into the group x room.

"Since I'm so pissed off let's work it off so I want you to drop and give me 3 sets of 15 burpees, we're doing the super set so after your first set I want you to give me a set of 15 jumping jacks." I looked at him shocked.

"seriously?!" He nodded and pointed to the ground

"seriously, now move your ass. I want all this negative energy cleared."

I nodded and started my first set of burpees, by the second set I was already worn out.

"Let's go Jaegar, you're almost done with this we have a lot more things to get through today, I'm just giving you a taste of what hell would be like."

I sighed and continued while mumbling, "what are you talking about?! this is hell" I sighed again as I heard him chuckle.


	10. Past

**Levi's Pov:**

I stood watching him struggle with 25 lb dumbells. I currently had Eren sitting on the preacher bench curling 25 lbs to gauge his strength. I slowly lowered my hands in front of me so that when Eren brought down the dumbbell his hand rested on mine.

"Come on brat don't quit push yourself to your limits and past them, give me three more perfect curls."

He grunted and bit onto his lip as he struggled to pull up the dumbbell, "Yes Levi" I smirked watching how adorable he looked forcing himself. He was able to bring the dumbbell up halfway so i slowly helped him push it up a little past it so he could finish.

Once Eren had finished with everything I had him work on for that day, which might I add was strictly biceps, I sent him to the cardio section.

"Hey Levi?"

"Hmm?" I responded while looking down at the clipboard in front of me.

"How come you only had me working on my arms?"

I slowly looked up and patted the stairs motioning he climb on up and start walking. "I like focusing on one muscle a day and adding cardio after your workout."

He nodded and raised the level on the machine to 5 so that the stairs were going faster than when he started. "Level 2 Jaeger, I need to see how long you can last on level 2 first before you pass out."

I saw him roll his eyes and lower it back down to level 2 before he huffed out a reply. "This is too slow Levi!"

"Shut it, you wanted a trainer you got a trainer, I am not here to baby you and cater to your every whim. After this I want you to go onto the elliptical for 12 minutes on level 4. When you finish with that I need you to run half a mile and with the remaining half mile I want you two walk on an incline of 8 and a speed of 3.0. Understood?"

I watched as he slowly closed his eyes and sighed mumbling, "Is there anything else you want your majesty?"

"Is that sass I hear? You dare sass the person who is going to be giving you workouts daily? You know what I hear Jaeger? I hear an extra 2 miles on the treadmill and 3 sets of 15 squats."

I watched as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Seriously?! I'm already dying here there is no way I can do all that."

I smirked and shrugged, "Do I look like I care? I've spoken and so it shall be do you understand?"

"Yes Levi." He slowly lowered his head and trudged up the steps before I reached over and hit the stop button causing him to stumble off balance surprised.

"Good get to work then, I'll come check on you in about 20 minutes. In that time I expect you to be done with the squats and elliptical."

He nodded and took off. I went back to the front desk when I saw Eye brows walk down the stairs from his office. "Oi! Get your giant ass over here." Ignoring the mothers who covered their children's ears while picking them up from the daycare we had.

"Now now Levi, is that any way to speak to your boss?" Erwin smiled walking toward me with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Shut the hell up, you're a friend first before a boss"

Erwins eyebrows shot up and I couldn't help but chuckle at it. "Oh so you admit I'm your friend my that's quite an improvement, I've known you since we were young and that's the first time I've ever heard it."

I looked away and blushed slightly mumbling, "Yeah well don't get used to it. Anyways what the hell, why didn't you mention you bought this place and hired me?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "would it have made a difference?"

I shook my head and looked over at Eren doing squats and forcing his blonde headed friend and sister to do them too. Erwin noticed where I was staring and smiled. "So that's the boy who you started training? Not bad he's kinda hot."

I looked back at Erwin with wide eyes, "Didn't think you checked out guys."

Erwin shrugged and started looking through the papers in his hand. "I'm bisexual Levi, don't you remember that one guy I dated in 8th grade?"

"Oh you mean the one that suddenly appeared in our group?" He nodded, "Well hell I didn't know you two were dating you two didn't look like it. Anyways, does shit for brains know?"

"Yeah, speaking of which I was supposed to stop by a few minutes ago so she can help me with this" He stated lifting the papers in front of him.

"Hey speaking of shitty glasses, where does she work? She told me she runs a business but never where or which one." At that moment I looked out the glass doors to see Hanji running out of the store across the street towards the gym.

"Oh you have got to be kidding." I looked up at eyebrows and he confirmed my question with a nod and small smile. "Please, please, please don't tell me you chose this place because she's literally across the fucking street?" Erwin shrugged and waved as Hanji walked through the doors.

"LEVI! ERWIN TOLD ME HE GAVE YOU A JOB BUT I DIDN'T REALIZE I'D SEE YOU HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while she lunged forward for a hug and causing everyone around us to stare, including Eren.

"Jesus shit for brains shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you." I rolled my eyes and sidestepped her hug and looked at Erwin. "Seriously you want this thing chasing your customers away?" Erwin chuckled and pulled Hanji into a hug kissing her cheek as she giggled, yes Hanji fucking giggled and squealed in delight. "Ugh save it for when you get home, hey Erwin I wanted to talk to you before I forget."

"Sure what's up? if there's anything I can do to help you I'll do it."

I smirked and pointed a thumb at Eren and the blonde haired kid who were jogging on the treadmill. "Actually I kinda promised him that I'd give them both a month free. Can you fix the paperwork for that for me?"

He nodded and shrugged, "Yeah sure, but why only those two? your other clients you didn't offer that for them."

Hanji gasped and started jumping in place clapping her hands, "ohmygod, Levi do you have a crush on him?" I glared at Hanji as I heard Erwin chuckle and shake his head, "I see now, it makes sense."

I turned my steely glare towards Erwin, "can you fix it or not?" I growled through clenched teeth, he nodded and smiled. "That is if my girlfriend doesn't scare him off."

I turned around to see what he was talking about and saw Hanji had pulled Eren off the treadmill and was poking him and examining him all over. I sighed and walked towards them, "Oi shit for brains get your hands off my client before I break your bones." Hanji stared at Eren and smiled.

"Oh Levi, he is so cute! LOOK HE'S BLUSHING! Quick picture picture!" I shoved hanji towards Erwin who thankfully grabbed his girlfriend and dragged them up to their office. I looked back at Eren who was blushing and rubbing his arm awkwardly, I had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Oi, what are you doing after this?" He looked up and shrugged.

"I have to go to work and then I'm going to go home and try to figure out my chemistry homework." He looked back at Armin who had rejoined Mikasa at the weights.

"Good let's go your finished here." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the machines.

 **Eren's pov:**

I jumped slightly at the warmth of Levi's hand on my wrist. "Wh-where are we going?" I stuttered as Levi dragged me out of the gym and to what I assumed was his car.

"We're going to lunch, my treat since shit for brains...Hanji freaked you out and because I wanna get to know you better and about those bruises." Levi and I stopped at the car and turned to me.

"But I have work and I need to tell my friends."

"Hanji owes me one so I'm sure she won't mind if I borrow you for the day and as for your friends you can text them, now get in." With that he jumped into his car and I slowly walked to the other side debating whether or not to go with someone I barely met a day ago.

"Hell, you only live once right?" I muttered before opening the door and sliding in.

The car ride to our destination was silent, when I reached over to turn on the radio I was rewarded with a light slap to my hand and a small smirk from Levi. I crossed my arms and pouted slightly while staring out the window.

I heard Levi mutter silently, "You're cute when you pout like that"

I blushed slightly before turning to looks at Levi t see if he was serious. I was rewarded with the sight of Levi with a slight dash of blush along his cheeks. "You're cute when you blush like that"

Levi turned and glared at me with his face getting slightly redder, "Tch, you damn brat get this straight. I am not cute. I am very sexy."

I laughed softly and shook my head and whispered, "You have no idea." I blushed immediately when I realized Levi had heard me and smirked at my comment. "I mean...urgh sorry"

He laughed softly and it made my heart almost stop, his laugh was perfect. It was beautiful and melodic and breathtaking. "It's alright Eren, it's just fun watching you squirm with embarrassment"

I snapped out of my trance and mumbled, "Yeah you would think so." The car pulled into the parking lot and I looked up and then at Levi, "Seriously?"

We had just arrived at Banjo Pancakes, he shrugged and got out of the car. "I had a sudden craving for pancakes, got a problem with that?"

"No just surprising I didn't take you as much of a pancake person." As we were sat in a booth Levi ordered tea and sat staring at me, I started to squirm under his gaze thinking of a topic to talk about.

"U-um so...how...how was your day today?" Levi cocked his head to the side examining my face and smirked.

"My day is going quite wonderfully thank you. Now tell me Eren, who's bullying you, why, for how long, and why your parents haven't done anything about it."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck and bit the inside of my cheek before looking up at Levi.

"I'm gay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Eren's Pov:**

I sat perfectly still staring at my hands in my lap embarrassed and nervous. _Why hasn't he said anything yet... Oh god what if he hates me now... That's it I should make it into a joke...but why does his silence scare me and hurt me so much..._

I took in a deep breath and looked up with a smile to see Levi staring at me with the same expressionless look. "Just kidding Levi, I got you with that one didn't I?"

Before Levi could respond the waitress came back with our orders. We waited until she left to continue our conversation. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled at Levi again. "What did you think I was serious? Nah the mood was just too serious so I decided to make a joke."

Levi started cutting through his pancakes and took a bite looking at me then grunting softly. "These pancakes are delicious, you should try some. Oh and Eren..." I looked up from cutting my pancakes to see he was still staring at me. "if it was a joke...why are you crying?"

I looked at him confused until I felt something wet fall onto my hand, I brought my hands to my eyes and rubbed them. "I- I don't know why I'm crying...I'm sorry Levi.."

I felt a soft hand rest on mine and pull it away from my face. "Oi brat, you should wipe your eyes and eat your food before it gets cold. We can talk about everything afterwards okay?" I nodded and slowly started to eat.

We ate in silence, every now and then I would look up and lock eyes with Levi. When our eyes did meet he would sometimes pat my hand lightly to keep me calm and if not he would give me a small smile.

Our food was slowly but surely vanishing into our stomachs until it was finally just the plate. I was getting more and more nervous as we sat there in silence and waited for our bill. Once it came Levi paid and motioned for me to follow. We went back out to his car and left the restaurant.

Levi drove in the opposite direction of the gym and my house I looked over at him confused. "Um Levi? you're not like some serial killer are you?"

Levi chuckled softly and shook his head, "Relax brat, if I wanted to kill you I definitely wouldn't have wasted my money to feed you. No, we're going to my favorite place to relax and talk."

I nodded and pondered what exactly I should tell Levi once we got to wherever it was he was taking me. We drove for a few more minutes, Levi calm and collected and me nervous and antsy. Levi finally pulled over in a parking lot that seemed deserted, you wouldn't have seen it unless you were looking for it.

I stepped out of the car forgetting about my nervousness and admired my surroundings. We were parked right by a beautiful forest. Levi started to walk towards the edge of the forest and looked back at me. "Oi, come on brat. Unless you want to maneuver through these trees on your own and get lost."

I shook my head and ran after him, we walked into the forest getting deeper and deeper. I looked around nervous and scared, "y-you know Levi...You're kinda not m-making me b-believe you're not a s-serial killer..." I trembled slightly and stayed a few feet away from Levi.

"Tch, do you have that much fear in me? Oh and careful with that branch." His warning came to late as I tripped over a root sticking up from a tree, I braced myself for impact into the ground but never felt it. Levi had caught me and looked down at me irritated, "How fucking clumsy can you get, I just warned you."

I quickly stood up and regained my composure before running my hands through my hair. "Sorry"

He shrugged patted himself down of invisible dirt and turned around and kept walking, "come on we're not far from where we're going."

We walked in silence, me making sure I don't trip again and Levi looking back every now and then making sure I was following. Levi finally stopped in front of a tree with a wooden ladder going up the side. "We're here come on."

Levi started to climb the ladder as I slowly followed, I looked up and got a full view of Levi's butt and blushed before I looked higher and saw all the steps left to climb, I groaned and kept climbing not wanting Levi to scold me for quitting. After a couple minutes of climbing I saw Levi disappear onto the landing above and I followed suit.

As soon as I stepped up I felt something cover my eyes, "Levi...what...I can't see anything."

"Shhh, keep your eyes closed and trust me." I felt Levi's hand slowly slide down my arm until it stopped in my hand and I felt a slight pull. I blushed keeping my eyes closed and not daring to budge until I felt a soft squeeze on my hand. I squeezed back softly and started following.

I suddenly felt a soft breeze blow through my hair. "Alright Eren sit down slowly" I did as I was told and sat down, I soon felt Levi sit next to me. "You can open your eyes now Eren."

I opened my eyes and what I saw was breathtaking... "Levi...this place is beautiful... how did you find this place..." I could feel tears forming in my eyes at the beauty. Levi smiled and squeezed my hand softly again. I looked over at him then back at the view in front of me, we were sitting in a tree house that had a patio with a wooden fence attached. Our legs were hanging over the side as we stared out at the forest, we were higher up than the rest of the trees and the view...the view was amazing, you could see a river and mountains in the distance and the sun reflecting off the water. The water looked so clean and clear as glass.

"You know, when you said you were kidding earlier I knew you were lying. You are gay, and that's okay with me because I am too." I looked at Levi surprised but he wouldn't meet my eyes instead he stared at the view in front of us. I was about to say something when he beat me to it and spoke.

"I came out to my parents a couple of years ago. My dad beat the shit out of me and kicked me out. But my mom, she loved me so much before I told her and then after I told her, I felt her love more than I ever thought was capable. After my dad kicked me out, my mom being the angel she is, she helped me find an apartment and pay the bills for a bit. After awhile she stopped talking to me and meeting with me, I thought she had finally stopped loving me like my dad did and I was so heartbroken that I took my feelings out on everyone. After a month and a half my mom texted me to meet her back there where we parked. When I finally got there she was leaning against her car waiting, I was so upset that the second I got out of the car I was yelling at her for abandoning me and then suddenly wanting to meet. She never spoke one thing to defend herself or explain herself."

I saw Levi smile again while watching the sun start to get lower and I squeezed his hand urging him to go on.

"When I was finally done yelling at her and getting ready to leave she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the forest. Even though I was stronger than her I couldn't find the urge to resist following so I let her drag me. When we came to this tree She did exactly what I did to you, only when I opened my eyes I saw my mother holding a huge bear and sign that said 'I love you Levi, Happy Birthday' and then she came up to me and hugged me tightly and apologized for leaving me alone while she built this for me. It was then that I notices the bandages on her hands and how rough they had gotten. I hugged her and cried apologizing over and over for everything I said. She laughed while she held me and let me cry, she told me she wants me to share this place with someone special, so I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you one day." Levi stopped talking and when I looked over I saw him blushing slightly and my heart dropped when he turned my way and smiled. The sun hit him so perfectly he radiated with happiness and I couldn't help but lightly touch my hand to his cheek and pull him into a hug.

I kissed his forehead softly and slowly placed my arm over his shoulders as Levi rested his head on my shoulder. I cleared my throat softly, "well I guess it's my turn."

I felt him nod and we watched the sunset. "I've been bullied since elementary school by this guy named Reiner and this girl named Annie. I don't know how but they found out I was gay...Maybe it's because I would never show interest in girls or because I would draw flowers and scenery like this but they found out. Since then they bullied me and beat me up whenever they got the chance. Mikasa and Armine don't know because I don't want them to worry and they don't want Mikasa to find out so they only leave me marks in places that can't be seen. The reason my parents don't say anything about it is because their not in the picture."

I bit my lip and I felt Levi look up at me, "My parents both died in a fire, It was the one night I asked my parents if I could go with Mikasa and Armin to the movies. I felt like something was wrong but I still pushed them to let us go. When the movie was over and we called the house so my mom could come pick us up there was no answer. Armin's grandpa had to come pick us up and when he drove us to our house there was nothing but a huge blazing flame. Mikasa and I were put into a foster home for a few weeks until Armin's grandpa adopted us. We lived with them for a few years until we were old enough to rent out our own place. Mikasa and I live a few blocks away from Armin now but we still visit each other every day heck I work with Armin." I looked down at Levi who was watching my reactions

"You know...there are days where I wish I would have listened to my gut and stayed at home maybe then I would have been able to be at peace with my mom and dad..." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "If I had just stayed home that night I could have saved myself from all this pain and bullying..."

"Eren... look at me Eren..." I shook my head and stared at the sunset. I suddenly felt Levi's hand on my cheek and pulling me to face him. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine and wiped my tears. "Eren...if you had died that night you wouldn't be here with me right now... you wouldn't have gotten to see such a beautiful view like this with me..." I nodded and looked into his eyes as he wiped away my remaining tears. "If you died that night, you wouldn't have gotten to see your friends grow up or your sister fall in love, hell maybe down the line you wouldn't have been able to walk her down the aisle and tell her how beautiful she looks. Eren... if you had died that night...I wouldn't have had someone so...so special to me to share this moment with...to share my past with. and call me selfish for it but I'm glad your parents don't have you right now because if they did...I wouldn't."

I smiled slightly and looked at him before pulling him tightly into another hug.

"Thank you Levi" He pulled back and gave me another smile. I wiped my eyes and watched the last bit of the suns light disappear behind the mountains. We both stood up and left the tree house hand in hand all the way to the car.

When we got in I looked back towards the forest and reached over the middle console and grabbed Levi's hand. "Hey Levi?" I stared out at the forest as I heard him grunt softly and intertwine his fingers with mine. "Promise me you'll bring me back here again?"

Levi never responded instead he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand softly. I blushed the whole way home feeling the warmth of his hand in mine. I mostly blushed because I still felt the hotness of his lips where they were pressed against my hand.

When he pulled up in front of the house we both saw that the lights were still on, he chuckled softly and gave my hand one last squeeze before he let go. I hated having to go home already but I smiled and leaned over and hugged him tightly catching him by surprise. "Thanks for everything today Levi"

Before he could reply I quickly pressed my lips against his. I could feel him tense beneath my lips and I blushed and pulled away covering my mouth, "Oh god Levi, I-I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" I reached for the door handle but I was stopped.

Levi had one hand placed on the back of my neck and the other resting on my forearm, "Probably the same thing that has come over me." I looked at him shocked and he took that moment to pull me down roughly into another kiss as he moved his hand from my forearm to the side of my cheek. His lips were like fire on mine. I melted into his kiss instantly moaning his name softly, "L-Levi" He grunted softly and took that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth and explore it.

 _ohmygod I'm in Levi's car and we're making out hard...urgh...it feels too good..._

When we finally pulled apart we were still connected by a thin string of saliva. I blushed and saw him blush also before he smiled and pecked my lips softly. "That was the best kiss I ever had" I couldn't find my voice so all I could do was nod. He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead, "get inside and get some rest before someone comes out and drags you inside" I laughed softly and saw him smile again. "Good night my beautiful green eyed brat"

I pecked his lips softly opening the door "Goodnight my sexy Heichou. I'll see you tomorrow" I winked as I saw his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. I shut the door and ran up the steps before he could say anything.

When I walked through the door and yelled to Mikasa I was home, not even a second later I heard my phone go off. I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled seeing a text.

 **FROM: UNKNOWN**

 **Text: Goodnight again My beautiful brat, I will definitely be using that kiss in my imagination tonight. Get some sleep I'm picking you up tomorrow morning for breakfast before taking you to school be ready bye 7:00. ;)**

I blushed looking at the text and ran up to my room shutting the door and locking it, then I quickly saved Levi's number before replying.

 **To: Sexy Heichou ;)**

 **Text: You took the idea right out of my mind ;) I'll be waiting in front of my house by 6:55**

 **Not even a minute passed before my phone rang again.**

 **From: Sexy Heichou ;)**

 **Text: Oi, call me and I'll make your night even more memorable, if you know what I mean.**

 **To: Sexy Heichou ;)**

 **Text: I...What time?**

I blushed again after hitting send I couldn't believe I actually went along with it...It took about 5 minutes for Levi to respond.

 **From: Sexy Heichou ;)**

 **Text: Eager aren't we? How about you call now.**

I blushed furiously as I went to my call log and typed in his number hitting send, I held my breath as I heard the phone dialing, not even a minute went by and Levi answered.

"Hello again my perverted brat." I blushed furiously again, his voice was so sexy over the phone.


	12. Dating?

**Eren's pov:**  
I didn't know what to say so I bit my lip and mumbled, "Hey there" I could have sworn I heard Levi's voice hitch slightly.

"Jesus Eren, your voice sounds so fucking amazing over the phone." I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Mmh, so does yours." After saying that I suddenly wasn't nervous anymore. "Your voice makes me all hot and bothered Levi."

I could practically hear Levi smirking on the other end, "perverted little brat aren't you?"

I bit my lip and smirked, "perverted only for you"  
I heard Levi gasp softly and growl through the phone," Eren where's your sister?"

"Mmm I think she went to bed not too long ago."

"Go check to make sure, and is she a heavy sleeper?"  
I slowly unlocked my door and went to check on Mika and sure enough you could hear soft snores coming from her room.  
I went throughout the house locking the front door and turning off the lights, by the time I got back to my room I was nervous. I locked my door again, grabbed my headphones and plugged them into my phone before I started talking again.

"Yeah she's asleep and yes she is a heavy sleeper why?"

"Good because the things I'm going to have you do are going to make you go insane with list and cry out"

I whimpered softly over the line and I heard him chuckle. I laid my phone on my pillow turned off my light and let myself flop back onto my bed.  
"Mmmh is that so?"

I heard shuffling on the other line and I started thinking about the kiss from earlier, before I knew it I was already half erect. I bit my lip and slowly pulled off Levi's shirt that he let me borrow and sniffed it.  
"Oh my god"

I blushed as I heard levi chuckle, "oh my God what Eren? Oh wait did you just realize you still had my shirt?"

I blushed and whispered softly, "it smells like you Levi. Mmm" I groaned softly biting my lip as my hand traveled down my shorts and into my boxers. I slowly wrapped my hand around my semi hard member and tugged it slightly gasping louder than I intended to.

"Damn Eren, your gasps and moans are so sexy. Who would have thought you'd be so perverted. Urgh are you imagining I'm there sliding my hand into your clothing and wrapping my hand around you while pulling off the rest of your clothing?"

I blushed having already slipped out of my shorts and boxers and lied down naked on my bed still stroking my now fully erect member. "Mmh levi, your hand feels...incredible"  
 _Oh god I can't believe in doing this oh well it feels to god to stop now._

"Eren imagine me smearing your precum all over your length, and stroking you faster." I could hear soft pants and groans coming from Levi's end and I knew he was doing exactly what I was at the moment and somehow that image turned me on even more.

"Ah...Levi...ungh...so...good...don't..st-ah!"

"Fuck Eren... place two of my fingers into your mouth and make them nice and wet for me.."

I did as I was told as I kept stroking my erection and moaning around my fingers.

"Good boy that's enough, I'm sliding one finger in you at a time. I need to get you prepared to be able to fit in you. "

I felt nervous this would be my first time fingering myself but I slowly slid in my index finger and moaned louder than I expected, "AH! Fuck Levi...mmh so good...ah..ungh...good"

"Mmm..Eren..loosen up more and take another finger."  
I could hear Levi moaning clearly now as I slipped in a second finger and bit my lip thrusting into myself.  
I slowly started spreading my fingers inside me and added a third one before Levi asked.

"Urgh... three fingers is too...much levi...ah...please fuck me... levi faster please..." I couldn't help but feel like I sounded like a slut but I couldn't care less I felt amazing better than ever before.

"Shit Eren... you're so tight...ah... fuck I'm close" hearing levi panting my name pushed me over the edge

"Ah me too levi! Together...ah..."  
I felt myself tighten around my fingers as I reached my climax at the same time as levi.

"Ah!...Levi!"  
"Ngh...Eren!"  
As we both reached our breaking point we called out each others names and were silent for awhile over the line.

"Fuck Eren...that felt better than ever before..."  
I nodded realizing he couldn't see me and rolled my eyes..."I know levi urgh now I wanna cuddle with you"

I heard him chuckle and yawn. "One day you will my perverted brat"

"I hope it's soon" I yawned also and felt my eyes get heavy.  
"Goodnight Eren"  
I smiled and pulled my blankets over me, "goodnight levi"  
I ended the call and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.  
 *******************  
( _Okay sooooo I'm not good at pervy stuff from a characters pov so I might just do 3rd person pov next time so sorry if that sucked)_  
 ********************  
 **LEVI'S POV:**  
I woke up around 6:20 confused as to why I was laying naked in bed.  
I slowly sat up and remembered the phone call I had with Eren the night before and felt my cheeks grow warm.  
"Tch damn brat...why we're you so sexy"  
I got up and stretched before walking to the bathroom and looking in the mirror.  
 _Disgusting I can't believe I fell asleep without cleaning up_  
I sighed and quickly hopped into my shower.  
 ***Time skip***  
It was 6:45 and I texted Eren as I walked out to my car.

 **To: Fucking sexy jaeger ;)**  
 **Text: Oi, I'm on my way to your place. You better be waiting for me otherwise I'm going to punish you later.**  
A couple minutes after I hit send I heard my phone go off, I pulled over to check his text because people who text and drive are fucking morons who don't value their life that's why.  
 **From: Fucking sexy jaeger ;)**  
 **Text: Jesus christ levi. Can't you keep it in your pants for one day?**  
I smirked and replied.  
 **To: Fucking sexy jaeger ;)**  
 **Text: can't you? Who ever said I was going to punish you sexually. Get you mind out of the fucking gutter pervert. By punishing you i meant at the gym you moronic idiot.**  
 **From: Fucking sexy jaeger ;)**  
 **Text: oh...um well that's awkward anyways...I'm outside see you in a bit.**  
 *************  
 **Eren pov:**

I looked at the time on my phone and bit my lip. 6:53 I sat there waiting for Levi on my porch steps. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop my leg from tapping up and down and biting my nails.  
 _Oh my god how am I supposed to face him... why did i even agree... urgh is that his car? Shit it is his car...well here goes nothing._

I stood up and slowly walked to where his car stopped in front of my house. I opened the door and peered in at Levi before setting my backpack and gym bag in the backseat..

I couldn't help notice his stare, when I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes I could have sworn I saw him blush.

"Well good morning sunshine."

I blushed at the nickname "m-morning L-Levi..."  
"Bit nervous now are we?"

I shook my head and bit my lip as I felt him lean over the middle console and whisper in my ear.

"Well good, because from the sounds of it you don't seem all that nervous in bed" I was caught off guard when I felt him lean closer and lightly kiss and lick a spot right below my earlobe.

"NGH!...L-Levi..."

I blushed furiously and covered my face as I heard him chuckle and sit back properly and start driving.

"Shit Eren, use a voice like that and I might end up kidnapping you and tying you in my basement so that your mine and only mine"

I bit my lip removing my hands looking out the window, "I-I wouldn't m-mind if it was you" I looked over to Levi and smiled it was his turn to blush.

After a while of silent driving we arrived at ihop. I looked over at him.  
"Seriously Levi? Another pancake joint?"  
He shrugged and got out of the car I sighed and followed suit.

"I like my pancakes what's it to you?"

"Nothing but for an older man you sure do act like a kid when it comes to breakfast"  
I walked past him as he was holding the door open for me.  
"Who are you calling an old man, I'm 22 thank you very much. And for a brat you sure live up to your nickname, pervert" he lightly blew against my ear and squeezed my butt before anyone came to take us to a table.  
I blushed and could have sworn I jumped a mile high, I heard Levi chuckling and I slapped his arm. Which only one me a smirk.

Once we were seated I folded my arms and pouted. "Who's the pervert now and for your information I'm not a brat I'm 18 years old."

Levi shrugged and placed his order, after a few seconds of deciding I went with the pick-a-pancake combo.

We sat there for a couple of minutes as we looked outside at the sky.  
The rain clouds looked so beautiful I couldn't help but grab my sketchpad from my small satchel.  
I could feel Levi's eyes on me watching every stroke that appeared on the paper.

"Looks like it's about to rain." I paused to register what Levi said and looked out the window and nodded. When I looked back down at my sketchpad at my finished drawing I smiled and turned to put it away but something caught my eye.

Levi sat facing the window with his chin resting on his hand and eyes closed, he looked so peacefully, and with the small amounts of sun that landed on him when it peeked out from behind the clouds, he looked angelic and almost untouchable.

I felt my heart throb and bit my lip, _I've never done a portrait before but I can't help but want to draw him...well here goes nothing._  
We sat in silence, Levi facing the window and me drawing him. Every stroke and marking that appeared on the paper came closer and closer to looking like the real person in front of me. I looked up and saw the waitress coming with our food and I motioned for her to give me a couple more munutes. She got the message thankfully and went back.

As soon as I added the last bit of sun rays shining onto Levi, I nodded for the waitress to come out. She came and served our food and apologized for almost interrupting my sketch of Levi.  
I blushed and she realized I was trying to keep it a secret and gave me an apologetic smile before running off.  
I stared down at my plate embarrassed, feeling Levi's eyes tracing my face.

"I thought you were drawing the sky, what's this about you drawing me?"

"Well I did! I mean I drew the sky first a-and then I couldn't help but draw you..." he reached out his hand asking for my sketchpad.

"I...um well see thing is, I've never drawn a portrait until now so... it's probably horrible and..."

"Just give me the book Eren" he growled with his arm still outstretched. I sighed and slowly handed it over.

I didn't hear a single thing and was to scared to look up when I softly heard a gasp.  
"Holy shit jaeger...is this me?"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck "not very good is it?"

I felt Levi's hand reach over and I looked into his eyes seeing them water slightly. "Its beautiful , I love it." He leaned over the table and gave me a small peck on the lips "thank you for making me worthy of drawing"  
I blushed and nodded "I'll draw you anytime."

We smiled and ate our food in silence with the occasional glance at each other. Once we paid and were in the car levi spoke up.

"So um...and few Co workers are getting together for dinner tonight to celebrate the gyms opening...I was wondering if you would want to come with..." he looked so nervous asking so I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Its would love to go, as long as it's not a bother to anyone" he smiled and stroked the side of my face.

"And if it is they can just kiss my ass" he drove me to school after that with our fingers entwined together the whole way.

Once there I leaned over again and gave Levi a long passionate kiss hoping it would convey my feelings.

He kissed back running his fingers through my hair and exploring my mouth before pulling back and chuckling. "Get going brat before I really do kidnap you"

I smiled and kissed his forehead before jumping out of the car and grabbing my backpack. "I'm leaving my gym bag in your car I don't feel like carrying it."

I saw him roll his eyes and shrug, "See you later then"  
I nodded and kissed his softly one last time before running to the schools front doors while the bell rang.


	13. Pain

**Eren's pov:**

I ran up the front steps of the school as I heard Levi honk his horn. I raised my hand and waved while running into the building. I ran to my locker and shoved my things in there and jogged to class. I barely made it as the late bell rang.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Jaeger" I smiled apologetically and quickly made my way to my seat next to Connie.

When the lesson resumed Connie leaned over and whispered, "Hey Eren thanks for covering me a couple of days ago. Sash came over and took care of me. Oh also, do you wanna eat lunch with me and Sash today?"

I shrugged, "Who's it all going to be? I know you like to hang out with a bunch of people so when you say you and Sash you actually mean you, Sash, and like five more people."

He laughed and shrugged. At that instant a marker came flying at both of our heads, I managed to see it in time to dodge it but Connie didn't and that resulted in laughter from the rest of the class.

"Mr. Jaeger and Mr. Springer, pay attention before I pull you both up here and make you read your worst essays out loud."

I blushed and Connie groaned we both knew we wrote some pretty crappy essays. "Sorry Mr. Zacharius, we'll pay attention."

He gave us one last glare and turned back to the board, not even a minute later Connie poked my arm and passed me a note.

 **You're right it's going to be me, Sash, Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Ymir, Krista, and you, Mikasa, and Armin if you guys decide to join.**

I froze at the three names and bit my lip and wrote back.

 **Wow Connie. I didn't realize you hung out with this many people. Aren't Reiner and Annie the bullies of this school?**

Connie smiled and wrote back.

 **They are but trust me their cool, they'd never hurt a friend.**

I bit my lip again and sighed. _But we're not friends... To them I'm their punching bag..._

 **Thanks Connie but I uh...don't really feel comfortable with people I don't really know...Maybe next time though.**

Connie rolled his eyes, **dude come on! you seemed real buddy buddy with the dude from that new gym across from work. Yeah I saw you guys leaving together, guess who got stuck picking up your shift. I also noticed you arrived to school with the same guy, so if you can make friends that fast you should be fine. Come join us.**

I sighed and put the note away and whispered, "Fine just this once but I have to see what the others say first, I'll text you."

"Sweet dude"

The rest of class passed while I doodled. When I met up with Mikasa and Armin after class and talked to them about lunch they agreed so I reluctantly texted Connie we'd be joining them.

 ***Lunch time***

We met Connie and Sasha by the lockers and walked to the cafeteria together, we all grabbed our food and made our way outside under a tree where we could see some people sitting already.

I gulped and followed everyone keeping my eyes down on my tray. I could feel everyone staring at us. Connie was the first to speak.

"Hey guys, this is my friends Armin, Mikasa, and Eren." He sat down by Sasha who was already gulping down her food. The three of us slowly sat down after everyone said hello.

"So Eren, have you joined the art club like we discussed?" Armin just had to speak up and i found myself looking up at him a little annoyed.

I cleared my throat and nodded, "Um yeah...I actually did join."

"Whoa dude! I didn't know you could draw, show me some of your work!" Connie nudged my shoulder and I looked over at him and saw Sasha nodding and everyone else sat there waiting. Everyone except Reiner and Annie, they just sat there smirking.

I reluctantly gave my sketchbook to Connie and watched as he flipped through the pages and passed it around so everyone else could see.

"Jeez Eren these are really good now I see why Armin forced you to join, why don't you ask Hanji to let you draw the posters for the shop I heard she was looking for someone who could draw to make some advertisement posters." That was Sash this time.

Armin perked up and nudged my arm, "That's right I forgot to tell you. She was looking for you yesterday for this reason"

I nodded and held up my phone. "I'll text her in a bit." Mikasa was looking at my sketchbook now.

"Hey Eren, what happened to the pages?"

I froze and looked over at her. "Oh um I must've ripped out the pages I didn't like"

I looked over at Reiner and Annie who were still smirking and nodded their head once to show they were grateful for my lie. I stood up and everyone looked at me.

"Bathroom I'll be back" They nodded in understanding and I quickly ran to the bathroom and pulled out my phone.

 **To: Sexy Heichou ;)**

 **Text: Levi...come pick me up please... I'm begging you Come get me!**

I hit send and heard Reiner laugh behind me, "calling for help Eren? come on now, we're friends now aren't we? I mean you had lunch with me and everything."

I shoved my phone in my pocket feeling it vibrate, most likely a message from Levi.

I turned and faced Reiner leaning against the wall, he slowly pushed off the wall and walked towards me. I walked backwards until I felt my back hit the wall, Reiner reached forward and grabbed a hold of my shirt. Before I could realize what was happening I felt a sharp pain soar through my left side of my face.

He finally punched me in the face, I didn't think it'd hurt this much.

I felt a pain in my stomach again and coughed up some blood seeing Reiners knee rise and meet my stomach once more. I closed my eyes and wished for Reiner to finish everything already I just wanted to go home.

Levi's pov:

I heard my phone ring and held up a hand to Hanji and Erwin who just so happened to corner me as soon as I came into work. I saw it was a text from Eren and smiled, I felt my smile soon fade as I opened the text and read and reread it.

"Fucking hell." Hanji was reading over my shoulder.

"Fucking sexy Jaeger huh? wait Jaeger...you don't mean Eren Jaeger right?"

"Yes shit for brains you should fucking know him he works for you. Speaking of why were you poking him yesterday"

Hanji shrugged, "I always poke him his beauty never ceases to amaze me. I didn't know you two were a thing already, AWWW LEVI! DON'T TELL ME HE CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU ANY LONGER AND THAT'S WHY HE WANTS YOU TO PICK HIM UP! " I glared at Hanji as she finished yelling in my ear. I grabbed my things and looked back at her.

"He's getting fucking bullied shitty four eyes, and I am about to go beat whoever keeps hurting my man." I turned and stormed off to my car I threw my stuff in the back and was about to drive off when my passenger door opened and in hopped in eyebrows and shit for brains.

"What the actual fuck you guys I don't have time for this."

Hanji nodded and smiled closing the door behind her, "I know but we can't miss this so what are you waiting for?"

I nodded and sped to Eren's school and heard Erwin in the back.

"Hey I know this school. Mike works here. Remember guys? that dude I used to date before Hanji."

I parked and looked back at Eyebrows, "seriously he works here? well either way I bet he'll find a way to clear us if anything happens."

I jumped out with Erwin and Hanji right behind me and spotted someone with blonde hair that looked familiar, I jogged over to him, "Oi, Blondie." I saw all the people he was with look up at us.

"Hey Hanji, what are you doing here." Some bald headed kid looked over at us waving.

"Oh Levi got an emergency text from his boyfriend and here we are."

"Wait your boyfriend goes here? Seriously? Dude who is he maybe we can help." Baldie said standing up everyone else following his lead.

"I'm connie and this is Sasha, Armin, Ymir, and Krista. We all work for Hanji. That's Mikasa and Bertholdt they work for Erwin who you seem to already know. Wait how do you all know each other?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and grabbed hold of Armin's shoulders and shook him. "This is not the moment for reunions! Where is Eren?!" He looked startled and thought for a minute.

"I...um...I don't know he said he needed the bathroom, but knowing Eren he would go to the closest one."

Finally some progress, "Show me."

Armin nodded and seeing my worry ran and I ran after him. I heard footsteps and saw everyone following close behind

"Hey Hanji is he dating Eren?" The bald boy again. I saw shit for brains nod enthusiastically. We all stopped in front of a door and listened.

Then we heard it, a grunt and something hit the floor.

 **Eren's pov:**

I hurt all over and I was close to losing consciousness I opened my eyes when I heard a loud slam.

I saw them all standing there, every single one of my friends and in front stood Levi. He looked pissed and I saw Reiner shrink back at his glare.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Then he lunged and I saw Reiner get slammed into the wall.

Connie ran forward and pushed Levi out of the way pissed...A pissed Connie was kinda really scary. "Dude what the fuck?!"

Reiner huffed and shoved Connie away and walked out obviously pissed that he was interrupted. I groaned softly and felt arms wrap around me.

"Levi..." I teared up and grabbed onto his shirt. "I...can't believe you actually came..."

I heard him chuckle and felt his lips press against my forehead. "Why would't I be here? How do you feel?"

"Urgh...pain..." I sighed slowly letting the blackness surround me.


	14. Embarrassment

_It's_ _so cold. Where am I? I saw absolutely nothing except a small light up ahead through a dark pathway. I slowly started_ _walking_ _to it. As I got closer I felt warmer and heard voices. It sounded vaguely familiar. Is that Ar? I could hear him crying. I slowly reached the light and what I saw made me scream._

 _The house...Mom, Dad...where are you?! I took a deep breath, "this isn't real it's just a dream it's not real it already happened it has to be a dream." I looked at the house calmer now and I froze... it can't be... there was a car that looked vaguely familiar in front of the house, "Levi" no...this couldn't be his place could it? Upon closer inspection I saw it was my house..."Why is my house on fire?! Where is Mikasa? Is that why Armin is crying? No..." I felt tears in my eyes... "I can't lose her too..."_

 _I looked to the left and right of me and saw all of my friends standing their crying. I looked down and saw Armin on the ground balling his eyes out and someone next to him. I bent down in front of them to see the persons face. It was Mikasa..."okay shes okay" Her face was empty of emotion. She sat there frozen holding Armin's hand staring at the burning house like everyone else...I saw a tear slip out of her eyes..._

 _"What the hell is going on?!"_

 _I looked down the group of my friends to see Hanji clinging onto a tall blonde haired guy with bushy eyebrows. They were both in tears. I had never seen my boss that torn up. I ran up to her._

 _"Where is Levi?!" It was like I wasn't even there. "Hanji where the fuck is Levi?! Answer me dammit!" At that moment her eyes widened, I thought she heard me before she yelled._

 _"Levi!" I turned around to see Levi stumbling out of the fire with something in his hands...No not something but someone..._

 _I heard everyone hold their breath as Levi set the person down. I saw him pull the person close and start crying while rocking the body close. He looked up to Mikasa and Armin and shook his head._

 _"NOOOO!" I heard Mikasa wail loudly crawling towards the body._

 _"oh no... this can't be happening... oh god..." Everyone had finally started whispering and walking forward to Levi, Mika, and Ar._

 _I was so confused I walked up to them and saw why they were crying... The body's arm and head had fallen back into view..._

 _"No...no no no no no...this can't be happening..." I looked down at Levi holding onto my lifeless body..._

 _"I'm so sorry Eren..." Everyone and everything disappeared leaving only My lifeless corpse in the arms of a bawling Levi..._

 _"I tried to help you...I tried and tried...Everything is going to be alright...Wake up Eren please... Please don't leave me alone..." Levi was whispering and rocking my body, I knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder as tears streamed down my face..._

 _"I'm right here Levi. I'm okay just look up and you'll see me here! Please Levi I'm right here... Don't cry please..." I wrapped my arms around Levi._

 _"I'm so sorry Eren... you hear those sirens? That's help coming love...please just open your eyes for me... Please Eren...I tried to get here, I tried to protect you... Please... Don't leave me all alone...I just got you back!"_

 _"Levi..." I watched as he suffered holding onto my body. He suddenly started to fade..._

 _"No...Levi! don't leave me here please! Levi!" I stretched my arm out trying to grab him but he faded away.._

 **Levi's pov:**

We were all sitting in my room while Eren rested.

"Why would Reiner do such a thing?" It was Connie who finally spoke up.

"I knew he was a bully but never anything like this." The girl named Krista said as the other girl Ymir nodded.

"Why didn't he ever tell us Mika? Were we that untrustworthy?" Armin looked up at Mika and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"No I'm sure that wasn't the case Sweety maybe he just wanted to deal with it on his own." Hanji answered the blonde boy and patted his back softly.

"We're his fucking family and he didn't tell us. How the hell would you know?" I glared at Mikasa as she stood in front of Hanji who looked surprised.

"Oi, get the fuck away from Hanji. I don't care if you hate me or everyone else but don't talk like you're all high and mighty. Especially when you're disrespectful towards my friends in my fucking house. You're in my fucking house so obey my fucking rules. The reason Eren didn't tell you shit was because you two morons were always taking care of him, he didn't want to be a burden and make you guys worry so shut the fuck up and either sit the fuck down or get out." I pinched the bridge off my nose and glared at Mikasa who looked shocked and hurt.

"Better yet, everyone get the fuck out of my house, I know you're all friends and you all care but I can take care of him. I am his boyfriend after all and you guys keep making noise you're going to end up waking him up so get out of my house."

"But...I'm worried..." Mikasa walked to my bed and brushed Eren's bangs from his forehead.

I sighed and stood up and opened my room door. "I get that but what good is it if we all stand around with our fingers up our ass chatting and keeping him from getting rest." I walked over and squeezed her hand softly, she looked down at me surprised. "I promise the second he wakes up and feels well enough I'll call you over." She nodded and bit her lip before hugging me. I tensed and slowly returned the hug.

"Thank you Levi for everything you do for him." I could feel her sobbing into my shoulder I awkwardly patted her head before she let go and clung to a crying Armin.

I watched as everyone stood up and headed out of my house, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, and Erwin being the last to go.

"We'll re schedule the get together for hen Eren feels better and thanks for sticking up for me shorty." Hanji gave me a small smile and walked out.

"Call us when he's better." Mikasa and Armin were holding each other up from collapsing and walked out wiping their eyes. Erwin nodded and waved almost completely out the door.

"Oi, did you talk with Eren's school?" He turned and nodded.

"They said they'll take care of everything but the next time we set foot into their school without permission we'll face sever punishment." He chuckled and shrugged, "Pixis said we would end up substituting if we do it again."

"Tch let's make sure we don't have to do this again." He nodded and left.

I locked my door and made some tea and chicken noodle soup for Eren. After a few minutes I heard a soft whimper while I was turning off the stove and walked back to my room. I saw Eren trembling slightly and I quickly went to his side.

"Eren, hey sweetheart, I'm here. Don't worry I'm here." I kissed his forehead softly and held onto his hand. God this kid was making me turn into a pansy.

"Levi..." I looked up at Eren mumbling in his sleep, his face looked sad.

"I'm right here Eren."

Eren started crying in his sleep, making me start panicking. "Oi Brat, open your eyes it's only a dream come on." I shook him slightly..

"Levi...don't leave me here please! LEVI!" Before I could wake him up Eren bolted up into a sitting position wide awake sweating and panting...

"wh-what the hell?" I watched him pull his legs into his body and bury hid face and cry. He didn't seem to realize I was there sitting next to him so I slowly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap. I felt him tense up.

"Shhhh it's alright, I'm right here it was only a dream Eren." I felt him relax and look at me with tears in his big round beautiful eyes. I slowly wiped them away.

"Levi..." He lunged and threw his arms around my neck tightly crying into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his waist holding him tightly.

"You're okay Eren, you're safe." I felt him nod and pull back to look at me.

"you came for me.."

"Of course I did brat. You can't expect me to get a message like that and not come and get you." I chuckled softly and watched him blush and lay down wincing every time he moved from all the bruises.

I got up and felt his hand grab onto mine.

"Stay with me for a bit I just want to lay here." I smiled and kissed his forehead and the back of his hand.

"I'll be right back it should take no more than 5 minutes." he nodded and I walked out back into the kitchen and grabbed his soup my tea and an Ice pack which I wrapped in a small hand towel.

When I walked back into my room I saw Eren sitting against my headboard flipping through the pages of a book I left on my side table. He looked up at me and blushed.

"You uh...have weird taste in books." I smirked and shrugged

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours." I placed the ice packet on the bruise forming under his left eye watching him wince slightly and motioned he hold onto it. He slowly grabbed it and grabbed onto my shirt.

"But this is mine right?" I smirked and shook my head.

"nope this shirt is mine if you want it go buy one." He rolled his eyes and slipped his hand under my shirt while I was placing the tea and soup on the table, making me jump and almost spill everything.

"I was talking about you shrimp." I glared at him and was rewarded a chuckle and soft kiss.

"here you should eat something." He sighed and grabbed the bowl. I smiled and grabbed the spoon with some soup on it and blew it then held it up in front of his mouth.

"You're kidding right?" He stared at me with wide eyes embarrassed.

"Nope now open your mouth." He sighed knowing I wouldn't give in and let me feed him. Once he finished all his food I gave him my tea and watched him drink it all down. He looked over at me and scooted over then patted the spot he had previously been sitting in.

I took the dishes and quickly washed them before going back to Eren who was pouting.

"Whats got your panties all in a bunch now?"

"You totally ignored my gesture and took off."

"I don't like dirty things laying around my room." He rolled his eyes and waited until I lied down next to him so that he could cuddle with his head on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "Hey brat, what'd you dream of?"

He tensed and slowly looked up at me and explained his dream. After his explanation he was close to tears again so I lifted his face to meet mine and kissed them away. I saw him blush and look away.

"So you can kiss me easily yet the second I'm kind you can't stand but get nervous and blush? I mean not that I'm complaining it's really adorable." He hid his face and laughed softly.

"Stop watching me it's embarrassing, close your eyes." I sighed and quietly complied as i felt him lean up and kiss me softly.

"That's not enough brat" I growled and pulled him close deepening the kiss as I ran my fingers through is hair. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled a little and was again rewarded with a small moan. I took the chance to slide my tongue into his mouth and explored every little part I could before slowly pulling away and pressing my forehead against his.

"Now that...is a kiss.." I said between pants and blushed. His face flared up and he laughed softly.

"I see, that is also extremely embarrassing. Do I have to kiss you like that every time?" I chuckled and softly kissed him this time and nodded.

"you better, since your with me you better learn to live with embarrassment." He rolled his eyes and nodded flopping back on the bed. "Yes my perverted Heichou."

"I'll show you perverted." I smirked leaning over and bit his neck. He moaned softly as I chuckled and laid down next to him pulling him close as we slowly started drifting off to sleep in each others arms.


	15. Road trip

**Eren's pov:**

I woke up to an empty bed. I yawned and stretched, let me just say that is a very bad idea when you're covered in bruises. I made my way off of Levi's bed. It was quite a struggle maybe because I was injured or maybe because the bed was just too damn high. How the hell did he manage to get up here every night. I chuckled imagining Levi struggling to get in bed.

I started walking out of the room, I didn't care for the fact that I didn't have a shirt on, Levi had already seen my bruises before. I looked at my phone that I grabbed from the table y the bed and looked through my messages while walking into the living room.

"Hey Levi, have you let Mika and Ar know I'm fine?" I heard him chuckle and looked up from my phone.

The living room was filled with people and not just any people but all my friends and my boss and I'm guessing her boyfriend. They had apparently stopped talking and were staring at at me with pity and I realized they weren't just staring at me but at also all the bruises on my body.

"Oh god...Eren" Armin stood up and came to me and hugged me tightly.

"That's it I'm gonna send Annie and Reiner to an early grave!" Mikasa stood up and Connie stood up with her, "count me in." I sighed and slowly unwrapped Armin from me and looked at the rest of the group.

"you guys let it go, it's in the past. Stop making a fuss, I understand you're mad and upset but if you don't see me mad or upset there should be no reason for you to be." I looked over at Levi to see him nod once encouraging me. "Look I know it may seem like cowardice but I forgive them." Everyone stared at me like I was talking in a foreign language.

"Why?! What the hell Eren look at what they did to you? How long has this been going on?"

Levi decided then would be the best time to jump into the conversation. "They've picked on him since elementary school." I glared at him and he smirked and shrugged.

Mikasa lost it, "What?! oh hell no!" She grabbed Connie and started walking to the door, I sighed and ran in front of her and stood between her and the door.

"Eren move or I'll move you." I gulped and shook my head

"Mikasa take a deep breath and calm down. Look at me."

"I AM LOOKING! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY FUCKING PULP?!"

I sighed and grabbed her hands, "Mikasa...what's the first thing mom taught us? What's the lesson she always taught us?"

She looked away towards Armin before looking back up at me with tears in her eyes. "Eren that's not fair."

"What was it Mika?"

She took a deep breath as tears fell from her eyes, "Always forgive everyone who has ever done anything wrong to you, because they may just be having worse problems than you."

She paused and looked down at her shoes so I nudged her softly and saw that everyone was staring at us some with tears and some with smiles watching us reminisce over our mothers words. "And what else?"

"Always be kind to others even if they've done you wrong because they may need a friend one day. Always forgive but never forget so that you know when something that's happened before may happen again...always look out for each other and listen to each other because she was not going to live f-forever..." Mika choked on the last part now fully relaxed and looking up at me with tears streaming down her face, "I miss her so much Eren...I'm so sorry..."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug as she bawled her eyed out in my arms. Everyone was smiling and Levi winked. After a few minutes Hanji started talking and ruined the moment.

"AWWWW THAT'S SO SWEET! THE POWER OF SIBLING LOVE, EVEN THOUGH TECHNICALLY SHE'S NOT RELATED TO YOU, IS SO BEAUTIFUL! I CRIED IT WAS SO TOUCHING!"

"Shit for brains learn to read the mood, holy fucking hell shut the fuck up!" Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and everyone laughed including me and Mika.

We all went back into the living room and talked for awhile after I went to put on a shirt. I was currently sitting in Levi's lap with my arm around his shoulders and his around my waist. We had ordered pizza and we were all sitting in a circle talking and laughing like idiots. For some reason the dream kept playing in my head and I couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

"Okay so I have a question for everyone." Levi spoke loud enough to shut everyone up and pull me from my thoughts. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"So it's now obvious Eren and me are together. Krista and Ymir are way too close to be just friends, Shit for brains over here and Eyebrows started dating recently, and by the looks of it Connie seems to be the only capable person to be able to handle garbage disposal over there." I nudged him gently and he rolled his eyes, "Fine sorry sasha. So my question, is you three who do you like or who are you secretly dating?" He pointed to Armin, Mikasa, and Bertholdt. Okay yes Bertl was always there when I got bullied but he never did anything to harm me so I didn't see any reason to bring up the fact that he was always with Reiner and Annie and have everyone hate him, he seemed to understand that too and thanked me when no one was paying attention. Now that everyone was silent we realized the three in the spotlight were all blushing.

"w-well I had a crush on Annie...but after what I found out I dunno...I mean I just can't seem to stop liking her." Mikasa blushed looking at her hands.

"Well then ask her out brat, you already heard Eren's feelings toward those two idiots none of us care anymore so just ask." She looked unsure until she saw smiles from everyone.

"Everyone deserves to find happiness Mikasa." Krista blushed and smiled as Ymir hugged her tightly, "That's my girl always encouraging others." Mikasa nodded and looked to bertholdt

"C-Can I borrow your phone...so I can call her?" He smiled and handed it over as she called and asked Annie out. When she hung up she was as red as a tomato and looked at everyone who was listening eagerly. "S-she s-said yes... she's always liked me too and she said she's sorry about Eren, she only did it because Reiner threatened to tell about her feelings for me." Everyone applauded and cheered, happy for Mikasa.

"Alright alright, now that still leaves you two." Levi smirked at Bertholdt and Armin who blushed every time their eyes met each others.

I lightly nudged Armin and he looked up at me before sighing and whispering. When no one had heard him I nudged him again. "Fine! IlikeBertholdteversinceimethimin3rdgrade!" Everyone looked shocked at him especially Bertholdt. Armin slowly looked at everyone and his face was redder than I could ever imagine. His eyes finally landed on Bertl who slowly crawled over to him and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone yelled and applauded and whooped and hollered happy they were together. Armin was crying when they pulled apart and Bertl responded. "I'm glad our feelings are mutual."

We all sat around and talked some more before Hanji and Erwin cleared their throats and grabbed everyones attention.

"SOOOO THANK YOU LEVI FOR PAIRING EVERYONE UP!"

"Jesus shitty glasses stop fucking yelling you already have our attention"

"Oh right, oops Sasha, Armin, Connie, Ymir, Krista, and Eren since Eren has been given a few days to rest lets make the best of this time. You four are coming with me on vacation for a week, we leave tomorrow and everything will be paid for so just go home pack your bags and we'll meet at Northern Sky Cafe and leave tomorrow at 6:00 am sharp." We all stared at her and before anyone could say anything Erwin spoke up.

"Levi, Mikasa, and Bertholdt same goes for you guys. We're all taking a week off and we're all gonna relax on vacation. We are leaving at 6:00am you guys so you all need to pack for a week, oh and don't forget swimming clothes. Oh and Mikasa you may bring Annie with you." They both smiled at each other waiting for our response.

Levi spoke up for all of us, "That's great and all but where the hell are we all going to stay and in case you've forgotten these brats have school." Everyone nodded and it only made them smile more.

"I thought of everything already I even called all of your parents and they already allowed it, we will be staying in my vacation home, there are plenty of rooms from which to choose. Also thanks to the fact that I used to work for Pixis, he gladly granted permission by stating it's a field trip and you need to sign a permission slip, which Hanji and I have already taken the time to get your parents and guardians signatures."

Hanji started bouncing and clapping her hands, "Isn't my boyfriend incredible?!"

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, "Your boyfriend is just rich and good with words. Well as much as I would love to object to this vacation I can't see any reason to. Anyone else wanna back out now?"

No one answered they were all busy practically bowing down to Hanji and Erwin.

I smiled and looked at everyone, "Does this mean we're all going on a roadtrip?!"

Everyone nodded and yelled in happiness again, I chuckled and kissed Levi softly. "this should be fun." He nodded and smiled.


	16. New Friends

**Eren's pov:**

It was 5:45 am and we are all currently waiting for Hanji, Erwin, and Levi. I texted Levi a few minutes before Mika and I left the house, he said they had to pick something up before coming to pick all of us up in front of Northern Sky cafe. I yawned and saw Connie and Sasha arguing over who gets to eat the last few donuts.

"Sash, babe you already ate your three these are mine."

"But I'm still hungry! Please? Just a small nibble?" Sasha gave Connie big puppy dog eyes.

"ugh it is too damn early for this will you two shut up?!" Okay that may have been harsh but every one already knows I am most definitely not a morning person. If it were up to me I would wake up every day at 12 noon and go to sleep at 2 a.m.

Every one chuckled softly and I was thankful that the cafe opened its doors every morning at 6:00 sharp so when I saw the sign flip to open I got up and grabbed my wallet. Mika looked up from her cell phone and nodded once I pointed too the cafe. She waved me off and showed me her screen so that I could see that she was too busy texting Annie.

"Speaking of where is she? I mean I thought you invited her." I questioned

"I did, she's coming but Hanji said she'll pick her up on the way here so we'll see them in a few minutes. Hurry and go buy whatever you need before they get here oh and ask Ar if he wants anything." I looked over to where Armin was sitting on Bertl's lap and rolled my eyes, they were currently busy in a make out battle. Someone was definitely getting laid during this trip.

I walked over and cleared my throat, when I was ignored I sighed and tapped Armins shoulder. He jumped and turned to face me both disappointed at being interrupted and embarrassed because Bertholdts hands were roaming around under his shirt.

"E-EREN! Hi! G-goodmorning uhhh its... nothing was happening..." He looked back a Bertl.

"Uh yeah whatever, like all of us weren't just busy trying to ignore the fact that you two were getting ready to get it on right here. So anyways I need something with caffeine do you two love birdss want anything?"

"Oh thanks but no we're good." Armin turned and smiled up at me brightly.

"Alright well get ready because it seems like their here." I pointed at a party bus coming around the corner and I could just barely make out Erwin as the driver. They nodded and grabbed their things, as they did so I ran inside and ordered two coffees to go. By the time I got out everyone had already stuffed their bags into the bus. I ran up to my bag seeing Levi walk towards me smiling.

"Morning sunshine, what's wrong is one cup of coffee not enough to keep you energized?" Levi bent down to grab my bag but I stopped him.

"It's okay Levi I got it, and one is for you I figured you might need it to deal with Hanji and Sash and Connie." I watched him look back at the bus and sigh.

"I swear their too damn energetic." I chuckled and grabbed my bag, as we went to put it with the rest I saw Annie and froze.

"Come on Eren you already know why she did what she did and you already forgave her calm down nothing is going to go wrong." I watched her walk to me and saw her raise her hand I couldn't help but flinch and look down quickly while accidentally bumping into Levi who caught me from falling.

I looked up and saw a pained look in Annies face and I felt horrible. "urgh..h-hi Annie... s-sorry I didn't mean to..."

She gave a small smile and held out her hand waiting for me to shake it "It's okay I know it'll take a while to get used to me being nice to you but I really am sorry for everything I did...Can we start over?" I nodded and slowly put my hand in hers and smiled.

I didn't realize we had an audience until I heard Hanji squeal. I looked up to see everyone leaning out of the windows watching us start fresh. I smiled and put my bag away as Levi wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked onto the bus.

"Good job brat. I'm glad you guys are friends now." I nodded and looked at the two people in the first two seats and kept walking not thinking anything of it as Levi and I took our seats.

Hanji stood up and grabbed everyone's attention. "Okay kiddos before we head out I want to make an announcement, I have a friend who just moved here to be with his boyfriend because he was constantly getting bullied at his old school sooooo he moved here and he will be attending school with you guys next week. I introduced him to Erwin and he will also now be working with Levi, Mikasa, and Bertholdt. Oh and Erwin hired his boyfriend too so Levi you and Bertholdt are going to be busy training these two when we get back since you guys worked a day longer than Mikasa."

I saw Levi roll his eyes and shrug slowly sipping his coffee, and Bertholdt nod.

"Oi, shit for brains, will you hurry your lame ass speech up already we were supposed to be gone from here by 6:00 a.m. and it is now 6:15 a.m. I don't like being late for anything dammit." Levi huffed and held onto my hand.

"Oh right well anyways without further ado I present to you Mr. Jean Kirschtein and Bodt" Both boys in the front seat who I ignored stood up hand in hand and looked back at us while waving. "I invited them on this trip so that they could make new friends here so that is exactly what I expect now let's get this bus moving." Hanji clapped and pushed the boys back in their seats.

I looked over at Levi, we were sitting in the back corner facing Annie and Mika who were holding hands and talking in hushed voiced, I smiled and leaned over and kissed Levi's cheek. "Looks like we get to make new friends." I motioned towards Jean and Marco who were already being bombarded with attention from Armin, Bertholdt, Connie, and Sasha.

"I don't need more friends, just having you is enough." Levi smirked and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed and took out my phone and texted him.

 **To: Sexy Heichou ;)**

I heard him chuckle softly and saw him looking at my phone, he smirked and whispered in my ear. "Sexy heichou huh? I kinda like the sound of that my perverted brat." He nibbled my ear softly and made me blush and bite my lip. I moved my phone away from his view so I could surprise him with a text.

 **Text: Oh my god everyone is so full of love in here, more than one couple is getting it on during this vacation. I definitely hope we are one of them, if not this vacation then soon because I can't wait to feel you deep inside me calling my name as you release into the deepest warm depths of my virgin body.**

I blushed a little and chuckled as I hit send and saw him grab his phone out of his pocket. I saw my name on his phone and kissed his neck softly before whispering in his ear.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks the other is sexy. I like the ring of that though Fucking sexy Jaeger and look you even added a winking face like I did." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled as I saw his eyes widen and a blush spread across his cheeks. I looked down at the phone and couldn't help but see a bulge start forming in the front of his jeans. He caught me and pulled his shirt farther down and pulled me in for a kiss.

He pulled away and hugged me afterwards and whispered in my ear, "Do you see now why I call you a perverted brat? Don't worry though this will definitely be rammed into you until you can't think of anything more but me as you scream my name for all to hear." I blushed when he grabbed my hand and brushed it against the bulge in his pants, I looked around quickly glad to see that everyone was in their own little worlds with their partners and not paying any attention to us.

I looked back at Levi and gave the bulge a soft squeeze before pulling my hand away and kissing him roughly. He grunted softly and bit my lip lightly, I chuckled and pulled away and whispered, "We are definitely doing it before the week is over." we both smiled and had a small blush form on our faces as he nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Be prepared to stay in bed all day then brat because I won't be holding back." I watched him close his eyes and relax while I bit my lip.

"I definitely wouldn't have it any other way, I want you to ravish me and show me how much you love me" I chuckled softly as I saw his cheeks grow brighter even though he pretended he didn't hear me and kept his eyes closed.


	17. Horrors

**Armins pov:**

I looked over to Bertl once Hanji finished her little speech and we felt the bus start moving.

"Well looks like we get to see each other more often than just at school. I mean now that you know...we're together we can visit each other at work easily..." I smiled nervously, but it soon faded as Bertholdt looked at me confused. Then it hit me neither one of us ever asked the other out.

"I-I mean we are together right?"

"no Armin we're not I just love making out with you and feeling you up." I blushed and teared up... "Jesus Armin I was just kidding I thought you would hear the sarcasm in my voice!" I looked up with tears threatening to fall as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"w-well you never asked me out yesterday and so we've just been making out like crazy so I thought you really were just using me...and this was all too good to be true..." I hugged him tightly as he chuckled and pulled away wiping my tears and stood up stumbling a little until he got used to the feel. What he did next was super embarrassing.

Bertholdt cleared his throat, "E-excuse me, hey guys can I get everyone's attention for a bit?"

"Bertholdt what are you doing?!" I reached up to pull him down but he chuckled and walked down the aisle until he as in the middle of the bus. I saw Eren and Mika give me confused looks to which I responded with a shrug.

"So you all have known Armin has liked me since we were younger, well I want to make this clear and let you all know, I have also loved Armin since the first time I saw him...My precious boy here made me realize I haven't properly asked him out." I blushed and felt my eyes widen as I realized how embarrassing this was getting and stood up to grab him and bring him back to his seat but I ended up stumbling and fell into his arms as he chuckled.

"So in front of everyone we both care about, Armin will you make this the first best day that we will have together and be my boyfriend?"

I looked up and smiled feeling tears roll down my face. "You are so embarrassing! Yes you big dummy." I giggled softly watching Bertl smile widely and hug me tightly.

"Oi! you just gonna stand there or are you gonna kiss him already?" I looked over to see Levi smirking and Eren scold him. I chuckled and pulled Bertholdt down and kissed him, making sure all of my passion and love was poured into it. I felt his arms wrap around me as he returned the kiss. All of our friends started cheering and clapping as we finally broke away and went back to our seats across from Marco and Jean who smiled and gave us a thumbs up.

"THAT WAS TOO CUTE!" I jumped as Hanji's face popped into my field of vision with a napkin pressed to her nose. I smiled when she went to stand where everyone could see her.

"Does anyone else wanna confess in a really cute way like Armin and Bertholdt?!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Bertl's waist and watched Hanji bouncing like a lunatic in the middle of the bus. When she finally sat down and started talking to Levi I looked to the couple across from us.

"So Marco, are you staying with family here?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...my family never really paid much attention to me even while I was bullied and once I came out of the closet it was the perfect opportunity for them to kick me out sooo I'll be crashing at Jeans place until I can find my own apartment."

I nodded and looked to Jean, "So does that mean your parents are okay with you being gay Jean?"

"Nah my parents live in the next town over they also disowned me when they found out I was gay. So I moved here found an apartment and now as that crazy four eyes said, I'll be starting work next week with your boyfriend as my trainer." I smiled

"Well if you ever need anything I'm sure every single one of us would be more than happy to help you and if you both for some reason need a place to stay or something happens and you need to find a new place I have a few spare rooms and I'm sure my grandpa won't mind." I smiled as they nodded and held hands.

 **Eren's pov:**

I yawned and looked away from everyone in the bus, something about the dream was still nagging at me. Levi was currently in a deep conversation with Hanji and everyone else was either asleep, reading, or talking with Jean and Marco. I stood up motioned to Levi I was going to talk to Erwin and walked to the front where Erwin was driving and sat on the steps looking out the door.

"Hey Erwin can I ask you a question?"

He nodded and looked over at me from time to time as I explained my dream to him. "So basically ever since I had that dream I feel like there is something really important that I'm missing and I don't really know what I should do. So I was hoping if maybe you could give me some insight?"

"Hmmm...that's one sad tough dream. Have you told Levi about it?" I nodded and hugged my knees to my chest watching the different things we passed. "I see, well maybe you still blame yourself for being the only one left alive in your family. Or maybe your dream is a warning of something coming. Either way maybe you should tell Levi exactly what you're feeling because from the sounds of it, Levi didn't seem to know much about what you were feeling in that dream."

I shrugged and hugged my legs tighter, "maybe I should but what if he thinks I'm overreacting or something?"

"Look Eren I can't tell you what to do, but I want you to look back in this bus, you have friends and family here you can rely on so if you can't bring yourself to tell Levi then talk to someone else. I will tell you this though, Levi has never smiled the way he does when he's with you and I love seeing my friends that happy, but for as long as I have known him Levi has never judged something without first hearing every side to it. As much as he cares for you I have a hard time believing he would say you're overreacting."

I nodded and yawned again staring outside, "Maybe you're right... Thanks Erwin. By the way you and Hanji make a cute couple."

"Thanks Eren, you and Levi do to. Maybe you should get some rest before we get there we still have a couple of hours to go." I nodded and leaned back against the wall by the stairs.

"If you don't mind I'm just gonna rest right here. Hanji is a little too loud back there so I wouldn't get any rest." He nodded and smiled. I slowly shifted into a comfortable position and closed my eyes.

I felt myself slowly doze off.

 _I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in the bus anymore, I was in Levi's tree house watching the sunset. Something felt off...Why am I here, we should be at Erwin's place...where is everyone?_

 _I started climbing down the tree house and walking back to the parking lot. I saw my bike and I decided to head home. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was cloudy. "ugh don't tell me it's going to rain I'm not even wearing a sweater." I rode faster and saw smoke coming from the direction of my house and I immediately stopped pedaling..._

 _"no... not again..." I pedaled as fast as I possible could to the smoke. As soon as my house came into view I jumped off the bike and threw it aside running he last few feet. I slowed when I saw people standing there like the last time._

 _"No no no no no...please god no not this dream again..." I finally came to a stop by Mikasa and Armin watching Levi lean over my body..._

 _I felt a sharp pain go through my body and my skin go cold I looked down and saw blood pouring out of what looked like a stab wound just to the right of my heart...I held up my hands to it and looked back down at my body still in Levi's hands noticing blood dripping around him._

 _"No...urgh it hurts...this wasn't there the last time...what is going on?!" I fell to my knees clutching my chest and huddled into the fetal position, I could hear crows cawing in the distance and I felt myself start to tremble, I reached out towards the Levi holding my body._

 _He finally looked at me and shook his head, "this isn't over Eren. Watch your back"_

 _I tried to ask what he meant but all I could muster was a scream..._

 **Levi's pov:**

"Levi! get up here now!" I turned away from Hanji and saw Mikasa looking at me and shrugged clearly worried before I looked around to see Erwin pointing towards the door as he pulled over.

 _Eren!_ I jumped up and bolted to the front of the bus while Erwin parked. "What's going on where's Eren?!" He pointed down the steps to where a boy was huddled in a corner.

"He said he was going to rest there because he wouldn't get any rest with Hanji back there and he was fine but then he started sweating and mumbling something..."

I looked down just as Eren started trembling violently and huddled tighter into the fetal position. I quickly bent down and picked him up bridal style. "Shitty glasses I need your help you went to medical school for a few months, Erwin clear a section in the back." He nodded and went to the back to move various backpacks and purses from the girls.

"Levi I only went for a few months I'm not sure I can help with whatever you need..."

I looked up at her pleadingly, "Please Hanji I'm begging you, you need to examine him."

Hanji nodded and moved to the back to help I passed Armin and Mikasa who looked worried and scared to see Eren in such a state. "Mika I will help make sure he's okay in the mean time I need you and Armin to keep your friends calm and give us as much space as possible." She nodded and pulled Armin to the front to tell everyone else.

I set Eren down and looked at Erwin, "Go ahead and keep driving the sooner we get there the better maybe Eren would feel better in a proper bed." He nodded and made his way back to the front of the bus as I saw Hanji pull off Eren's shirt and grimace at the horrible bruises.

"I still can't get used to seeing all these bruises, they must really hurt." I nodded as I saw Annie come over with a cold water bottle for Eren. When she saw his body I could see her eyes change to hurt and worry.

"Is he okay?" I shrugged not sure and looked back at Hanji.

"As far as I can tell, he should be fine with more rest. He's probably just having a really horrible nightmare." I nodded and bit my lip I went over to him and kissed his forehead wiping back his hair from his face.

"Jean hand me that small towel next to you please?" I saw him nod and look around until he came over and wet it a bit with the cold water bottle.

"Will he be alright?" He slowly folded the towel and placed it on Eren's forehead completely ignoring my hand. I watched as he grabbed my hand and placed it in Eren's.

"Oi, what are you doing." He shrugged and patted my shoulder

"If he's having a nightmare it helps feeling the warmth of someone close to you. Maybe you should lay next to him and sing a song softly so that only he can hear."

I glared at him and saw him raise his hands stepping back slowly. "I just figured a few tips would help. My little brother used to always have nightmares and it always worked for him I figured it would work for Eren too." I nodded as he went back to the front with the others.

I sighed and did what Jean had said and was surprised to find that Eren had stopped trembling and seemed to relax more. I looked up to see Jean looking our way and mouthed a thank you to him. He smiled and told everyone Eren was fine he was just being a big bratty baby.

I rolled my eyes and felt Eren move around in my arms. I saw him look up and smile sleepily.

"well well sleeping beauty awakes"

"You have a beautiful singing voice, it's like that of an angel. Oh and tell horseface to shut his trap about me being a bratty baby." I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"You two can argue later, we're almost there so go ahead and rest more if you want. Erwin said we have about an hour and a half to go."

He nodded and relaxed more into my arms before I heard him snoring softly. I wondered what was his nightmare about this time...


	18. Mansion Styled Vacation House

**Eren's pov:**

By the time I woke up I felt the ground beneath us change I looked up and saw Levi had fallen asleep with me.

"Holy cow that's where we're staying?! You're freaking amazing Erwin!" I looked over to see Armin looking out the front window.

I looked back at Levi and kissed him softly, "Levi, it's time to wake up. I think we're here." Levi slowly opened his eyes and sighed.

"tch I was having such a good dream too"I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on my sexy Heichou." I winked and bit his neck lightly by his collarbone.

"Tch do that again and I'll take you right here and now." He growled in my ear and I blushed before sitting up and pulling him up with me.

We both walked up to everyone now staring out the front window and Levi and I pulled the lever that opened the bus door.

"Hey you guys that's not safe!" Erwin looked at us frightened a bit.

"How about you shut up and focus on not hitting anything. Oh and Eyebrows don't yell at me like I'm a child just because you're two years older and a bit taller doesn't mean I won't kick your ass. " Levi smirked and leaned out with me too look up at the huge house in front of us.

"You call this a vacation home?! I can't imagine what your house looks like then." I looked at Erwin shocked.

We finally pulled up to the front of the house and Levi and I bolted out before everyone behind us trampled out admiring the house. It looked like a huge mansion.

"Oi brat, come help me unload everyone's bags." I nodded and ran to help Levi, by the time we finished it was 10:30 a.m. so the drive took 4 hours total and 30 minutes to unload things. I reached out and grabbed Levi's hand looking around at the forest surrounding us.

"This is so beautiful, I wish I had a place like this..." I felt Levi squeeze my hand and I smiled looking down at him.

"Who knows maybe one day we will, and we can even adopt a child and raise him here." I blushed immensely at the fact that Levi had practically just planned out our future. I nodded and kissed his cheek after squeezing his hand slightly.

"I would love that." We picked up our bags and followed everyone else up the front steps where Erwin held out two keys to everyone.

"While we're here you guys might want to explore on your own or lock up your belongings in your rooms. I'm handing everyone two keys each. One will be for the front door and the second one has your room number on it. Yes Hanji made sure to place you all with your boyfriend or girlfriend."

As we all smiled and walked up to receive our keys, "Oh and one more thing the walls are really thick so don't worry about making noise. We're all here to have fun but try not to stay cooped up in your rooms all vacation."

We laughed and stepped through the doors amazed at the inside. It looked how you would expect a mansion to look. Erwin stepped through and in front of us.

"Alright you guys listen because I don't want to repeat myself. Behind me is the stairs obviously, past the right side of the stairs and through those double doors is a small living room through that are rooms 1-4. Up the stairs and to the right is the second living room past that are rooms 5-7. So far so good?" Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Up the stairs and to the left is the balcony which has tables and a mini fridge out there. You can see the small river from there which is where we are going after lunch so change into your swimming clothes. To the right of us is the library, gym, and indoor pool and spa. To the left of us is the kitchen, dining room and laundry room. The main living room is on the left side past the stairs, there are glass doors that lead out into the back yard where the outdoor swimming pool and trail to the river in all the living rooms and in the library." We all looked to Erwin surprised and Levi broke the silence.

"Oi don't tell me you have a magical unicorn hiding somewhere too." We laughed and stopped once Erwin answered.

"No Levi I don't but I do however have a stable with 22 horses past the pool." We all gawked at him before Connie dropped to his knees and bowed down to Erwin.

"Find some way to adopt me my rich new best friend!" We all laughed and started heading to wards our rooms.

I stopped and turned back to Erwin, "Oh yeah you explained everything but what about the bathrooms?"

Everyone froze and waited for his answer, "Each room has a bathroom, shower, and bathtub. There should also be fresh towels, shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and washcloths in the cabinets in the bathrooms. Oh for lunch we're just having pizza so go up get changed and meet back in the living room in 15 minutes."

 **3rd person pov:**

Everyone nodded and started going back to find their rooms. Levi and Eren had room 7, when they walked through the door into the small living room they stopped and saw a flatscreen tv on one side of the with different game consoles and movies and games surrounding it. On the other end was a huge fireplace. Eren and Levi walked into their room and Eren couldn't help but grin, there was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room with curtains hanging off the railings. Two huge dressers for each of the boys, and a loveseat in front of a beautiful mini library.

"Wow I knew Erwin was rich but holy shit...at least shit for brains won't ever have to work if she stays with eyebrows..." Levi dropped the luggage by the dressers, locked the door behind him and went to wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist. "You know I can't wait to use that bed with you and close the curtains around us so that your body is only in front of my eyes, it will be like our own little world."

Eren blushed and turned to face Levi, "really now? too bad we have to be down in 15 minutes then..." He smiled brightly and kissed Levi's forehead.

"Tch what kind of kiss is that, you know how you're supposed to kiss me brat." Eren turned a deep scarlet and nodded he leaned down and pecked Levi's lips softly. Then he pulled back and smiled before sliding his hands into Levi's hair and grabbing a handful of it, Eren pulled roughly so that Levi tilted his head back moaning softly. The second Levi let a moan escape Eren slid his ongue into the shorter boys mouth and explored every last crevice.

Eren smiled when he heard Levi moan softly again into his mouth as they fought for dominance. Levi pulled back and stared at Eren with eyes that blared with lust. He kissed Eren again and walked him towards the bed, he slowly pulled away and pushed Eren down. Eren immediately crawled back towards the middle as Levi got on the bed and crawled over to him until he was on towering over him.

"L-Levi shouldn't we be getting ready?" Levi smirked and nodded as he leaned down and kissed along Eren's jaw to the sensitive spot just below his ear. He lightly licked it and chuckled as he felt Eren shudder below him. Knowing how sensitive that spot was for his younger boyfriend, Levi lightly licked it again and started leaving a trail of kisses down towards Eren's collarbone. He lightly grazed against it with his teeth and was rewarded with Eren arching his back and moaning loudly.

"L-Levi...wait.. ungh" Eren covered his mouth with his hand and shuddered as he felt Levi lifting his shirt up and lightly licking along his stomach.

"Why should I wait when you're so eager for me to continue" Levi ran his hand up the inner side of Eren's leg and lightly squeezed the bulge forming in the front of the boys pants.

"AH! L-levi, n-not th-there...ungh...W-wait..." Levi ignored the boy panting and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. He sat up on his knees and looked down at the flushed boy beneath him.

"Fuck Eren... you look so sexy right now..." Levi unbuttoned his own jeans and tossed them aside he reached forward and palmed Eren's bulge through his boxers making the boy arch his back and move his hips higher into Levi's touch.

"I...ungh..s-said w-wait..." Eren sat up and pushed Levi onto his back before crawling up to him and kissing him forcefully, Levi froze for a few seconds before kissing back and pulling Eren closer to deepen the kiss. Before Levi even realized it Eren had already removed the shorter boys shirt and boxers.

"Oi brat what are you...agh...haah..Er..en" He was cut off when Eren bit roughly onto Levi's neck and wrapped his hand around Levi's erect member and began stroking it. Levi arched his back as Eren started trailing kisses down Levi's stomach.

"I told you to wait but you didn't listen. The other will be waiting for us and you want to do it. So instead I'm just going to pleasure you." Eren smirked and planted a small kiss against Levi's throbbing member.

"Ah...w-what...about y-you?" Eren smirked and slowly too Levi's head into his mouth and swirled his tounge around it and slid it over the tip of Levi's member.

"nngh...Fuck Eren... "Levi reached down and slid his fingers through Eren's hair grabbing onto it and thrusting deep into Eren's mouth.

Eren's eyes widened as he felt Levi hit the back of his throat. He moaned and bobbed his head up and down to match Levi's speed making sure to suck roughly on the tip every time Levi almost pulled out.

Eren was so aroused he didn't realize he had his hand in his own boxers and was stroking his rock hard member matching Levi's pace.

"urgh...nnn...mmmph" Eren moaned around Levi's cock and felt Levi tighten his hold on the back of Eren's head.

"F-fuck Eren... I c-can't hold on much longer..." Levi moaned as his body tensed and he shot his load deep into the back of Eren's throat. Eren made sure to suck up every last drop and hit his climax shortly after. Eren slowly pulled off his boxers and stood up.

 **Eren's pov:**

As I got up and slid off the bed I couldn't help but notice how flushed and sexy Levi looked. I smiled and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Now that you're taken care of I think it's time we get ready." I smiled and walked to my bag grabbing a pair of boxers and my swimming trunks. "I'm gonna go rinse off and brush my teeth, oh and by the way you tasted delicious." Eren winked back at Levi and stepped into the bathroom.

"Dammit Eren! Wait until tonight!" I chuckled and pulled off my shirt and quickly rinsed my body off and brushed my teeth by the time I came out Levi was sitting on the bed patiently waiting for me. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of what just happened.

Levi smirked and grabbed my hand as we walked back downstairs, everyone was sitting there waiting for us and I noticed that I wasn't the only one blushing. Mika, Armin and Marco were blushing just as brightly as I was.

"WELL WELL WELL, LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUR AND YOUR PARTNERS COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS COULD YOU? LOOK AT YOU ALL BLUSHING, MY MY MY ERWIN WE HAVE A HANDFUL OF DIRTY KIDS ON OUR HANDS!"

"HANJI!" The four of us that were blushing immediately yelled at the same time with wide eyes.

"Pfft...hahaha...the look on your guys face is priceless... you totally gave yourselves away, I never mentioned any names...haha" Hanji clutshed at her stomach dying of laughter and soon everyone else couldn't help but either laugh or groan in embarrassment.

"Well just stay safe you guys, things you may need are in your bathrooms." Erwin wrapped his arm around Hanji and winked at us.

"Is there enough? because I don't plan on letting Eren walk at all tomorrow." I froze and felt my whole face flush as all eyes turned towards me.

"LEVI! Shut up!" Everyone laughed and Armin gave me a pitiful smile.

"There should be enough I packed extra for you Levi."Erwin grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hear that brat? Be prepared to not sleep because you'll be too busy moaning underneath me." This made everyone blush

"H-hey Erwin...do we all have enough b-because... I don't plan on letting Armin go either." Bertholdt blushed redder and rubbed the back of his head as Armin stared at us all wide eyed and elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Same here!" Connie, Annie, and Jean said at the same time making everyone laugh.

"I rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate. "For the love of god can we all just eat and go down to the river already?" I heard everyone agree and grab their plates.

"We might need to go buy more things if you know what I mean Erwin baby." Hanji tried whispering but failed causing everyone to rush through lunch both embarrassed and nervous.


	19. Swimming

**Eren's pov:**

After we painstakingly made our way through an embarrassing lunch we all grabbed our towels and headed out through the backdoor towards the trail leading to the river. As we passed by the pool Levi was mean enough to shove me in. I glared up at him and everyone else laughing at the edge.

"Ha Ha very freaking funny, help me out dammit." I reached up and grabbed Erwin's offered hand and climbed out. Levi was still smirking so I went to him picked him up bridal style and threw him in.

When he came back up he glared back at me, "Oi shitty brat you are so going to pay for this." I saw him swim to the ladder and start to get out. Erwin and everyone moved aside to open up a path straight to me, I looked at them all and stuck my tongue out.

"You better run fast my little Titan baby!" Hanji had been calling me that nickname ever since I drew those ridiculous posters of things she called Titans for the shop for her.

"Traitors!" I pouted and turned and ran along the trail, hearing everyone laugh and follow behind me. I heard footsteps running after me and I didn't have to turn around to see it was Levi. After about 10 minutes of running I saw and opening come into view and heard Levi so close.

I burst into the opening and gasped at the sight in front of me as Levi ran straight into me and knocked me down with him. I turned and looked up at him as we both tried to catch our breath. Levi smirked and panted, "Finally got you shitty brat. You used... your long legs... to your advantage and sprinted here...Don't you know...one of your steps equals three of mine?!"

I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at him, "Grow taller then shorty."

I felt a sharp pain against my collarbone and bit my lip as I felt Levi sucking sharply against my skin. "L-Levi...st-ah..." I felt him grind against me and I couldn't help but moan softly. I heard him chuckle and felt him kiss back up along my neck until he reached my lips.

"Oi, open your mouth a little." Levi growled softly as I nodded and did just as he slid his tongue exploring every spot in my mouth.

I moaned and slid my hands into his hair and pulled him back and attacked his neck making sure to leave hickeys along his collarbone and neck.

"Ungh...Eren..." I felt Levi grind against me again and felt my breath hitch. I smashed my lips to his and bit his lip tasting a bit of his blood. I felt him tense and groan "F-fuck Eren...d-don't do that..." I smiled and licked his lip slightly and kissed him again.

"I told you! Mikasa you owe me 15 bucks!" I jumped and pulled away from Levi looking over his shoulder at the group standing there. Mikasa sighed and handed Armin money.

"Pity, I thought you had more self control Eren. I'm disappointed." I blushed immensely and pushed Levi off standing up and rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed.

"I uh...well you see..." Levi smirked and stood up next to me and squeezed my ass. "L-Levi!" I felt my cheeks grow warmer.

"We're just super super horny and in love Mika." Levi smirked and kissed my shoulder. "Besides what exactly was the bet?"

"Oh we bet that by the time we got here you two would be all over each other." I looked at Armin shocked and I covered my face.

"Hey twerp did you even manage to take a look at this view before you two got frisky?" I looked over at Jean who was now motioning to the river. "Shut it horseface no one calls me twerp except Levi, but to answer your question no I..."

My train of thought immediately stopped as I stared at the sight before me. "Wow...I knew it was beautiful from far away but it's...wow..."

I looked back at everyone now staring at the water. The water was a beautiful blue. I slowly walked over and started walking on the rocks choosing which rock to step on next.

"Oi, brat be careful because I'm not jumping in to get you if you fall in." I smiled and sat on a rock and dipped my feet in.

"agh! so freaking cold!"

"Well it should be it's water coming from those mountains." Erwin was at my side and pointing to my right. "Come on a little ways down the water is much calmer, that way you guys can swim." I nodded and once again grabbed onto his outstretched hand to pull myself up.

"Thanks Erwin" I looked over at Levi who seemed to be glaring at Erwin. "I think Levi's getting jealous over you constantly being the one to help me." Erwin chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Let's see how jealous we can make him, no?" He whispered in my ear and squeezed me tightly. I slowly returned the hug and blushed.

"Oi, get your hands off my brat Eyebrows, before I tie you up and throw your giant ass in the water."

Erwin chuckled and released me as we made our way back to Levi. The others were already following Hanji down to where it was safer to swim. I smiled at Levi and grabbed his hand pulling him away from Erwin, who by the way he looked like he was about ready to murder.

As we walked to join the others I couldn't help but notice Levi pouting, I giggled softly and poked his cheek.

"Tch, stop being so damn adorable. I'm not going to be able to let go of you tonight otherwise." I smiled and hugged him tightly, we finally caught up to where everyone was debating on who should get into the freezing water first.

"Mika and Annie should go first they hardly show emotions so it'd be great to see their faces." Bertholdt smiled and gestured to the two girls.

"How about we throw your tall ass in Bertl, I'm sure your boyfriend would love to see you squeal." Annie replied crossing her arms. Armin smiled and nodded.

"Tch, how troublesome. I'll throw someone in for you guys." I chuckled and shook my head as everyone looked at him worried whether they would choose them.

I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up bridal style again. I looked over and saw Levi smirking as I struggled to get out of his arms.

"Throw him, throw him.." Everyone started chanting after Hanji started, as we got to the edge of the water I clung tightly onto Levi's neck so as not to be thrown in so easily.

I felt Levi pull me closer into a rough kiss which made me melt in his arms. Not even a second later did I feel myself flying through the air. I grabbed as much air as I could and felt water surround me, it felt like needles we're being stabbed into every portion of my body.

I touched the ground and pushed off immediately with so much force, "Holy shit! Fuck you Levi!" I clutched my arms to my body and shook freezing as everyone was cheering and laughing patting Levi on the back. I pouted and swam towards the edge and splashed everyone and laughed as they shrieked and yelled.

Hanji was the second person to jump in, followed by Ar, Bertl, Jean, and Marco. Annie and Mikasa sat down barely dipping their feet into the water's edge. Erwin was busy fighting Connie and Sash away from the snacks he packed. I smiled as I saw Krista and Ymir sneaking up behind Levi, as they tried to push him in he dodged them and chuckled as they fell face first into the water. Erwin also saw this and snuck up behind him and threw Levi in.

"What the hell Erwin!" We all laughed and splashed and tried to drown each other and before we knew it everyone and everything was soaked. After a few hours of messing around in the water we all finally got out and dried off. I stretched and lost my balance and fell against Armin, we both fell and laughed like idiots there on the ground until Bertl and Levi came to help us up.

"Jesus Jaeger, if it's not Erwin it blondie over there, can you not keep your body and hands only to yourself and me?" Levi smirked and rolled his eyes as we started our walk back to the house. Armin was blushing behind me the whole time as he held hands with Bertl, he looked like such an innocent school girl. Which reminded me of the picture on my phone.

"Hey Bertl, have you ever seen Armin look like a girl?" I said way too loudly which caught everyone's attention.

"Eren! I told you to delete that picture!" Armin tried tot lunge for my phone but I tossed it to Bertl who looked down at the picture and blushed.

"I ALMOST FORGOT YOU HAD THAT PICTURE! SEND IT TO ME EREN!" Hanji popped up beside Bertl looking at the phone.

"Dmmit Eren!" Armin tried to grab the phone again but Hanji quickly snatched it away and showed everyone else before sending it to herself.

I chuckled as everyone looked at Armin surprised, it was Horseface who answered first. "Wow Armin, if I weren't gay you would totally be my target." Armin flushed and glared at me and Hanji.

"Hey babe it's fine, you looked adorable in that picture but I think you look even better now." Bertl wrapped Armin in a hug and kissed him tenderly, we all watched holding onto our significant other while smiling.

 ******Warning there is more perviness up ahead if you don't wanna read it I suggest you skip to the next chapter.******

 ****Time Skip****

We were all sitting in the living room freshly showered and changed we were in the middle of watching Ouija. I kept jumping even though I was snuggled into Levi that I was practically sitting on his lap. I hated being scared over a movie. I looked at the screen and jumped again burying my face in Levi's neck. I heard him chuckle softly and hug me closer.

"How about we head to bed?" He whispered in my ear and I nodded. I stood up and said goodnight to everyone watching as they gave us knowing looks and turn back to the screen, before we turned the corner we heard and saw Bertl and Armin get up and head toward the stairs also. I winked at Armin and saw him blush and roll his eyes as they disappeared into their room.

As soon as we got into our room I felt Levi push me against the door I looked down and blushed. Levi took that moment to capture my lips with his and kiss me like there's no tomorrow. I moaned softly feeling my legs start to shake.

"Le-Levi w-wait p-please I c-can't s-stand any longer..." I panted through the kisses. He chuckled and kissed my neck sliding his hands down my waist into my jeans and squeezing my ass gently. He spread my legs a bit with his and pulled me closer. He squeezed me again and I couldn't help but grind myself down against his leg.

"Ah...Levi...Please..." Levi licked my collarbone and bit it slightly before slowly stepping away as I sunk to the floor trembling from the pleasure. I looked up at him confused to see him pull off his shirt. I bit my lip and slowly forced myself to stand up and walked over to him after locking the door. I bent down and locked lips with him again forcing my way into his mouth, I heard small moans erupt from Levi's throat.

My moist lips felt a cool breeze as Levi pushed me onto the bed and stripped off my clothes, I lay there completely exposed and embarrassed. I covered myself with the sheet and pouted.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked here..." Levi smirked and pulled off hist sweats and boxers.

"Happy now?" I nodded and looked away embarrassed. Levi smiled and walked into the bathroom I watched as he came back with a bottle of lube and box of condoms. I felt myself flush redder.

Levi slowly crawled on the bed seductively and in one swift move he yanked the sheet away and smiled down at me tracing a hand down my chest.

"You're so beautiful Eren." His hand stopped just above my erect member. I bit my lip and looked down to see his member standing tall. I reached down and lightly ran my finger along his shaft and looked up to see him blushing and biting his lip. I slowly wrapped my hand around his member and stroked him slowly.

"Shit Eren...not this..time.." He growled and pulled my hand off of him and kissed me before kissing his way down to my throbbing member. I arched my back as I felt Levi's warm cavern envelop me. My hands instantly went to his hair as I grabbed handfuls.

"L-Levi...ah..p-please...don't s-stop..." I tightened my grip as Levi started to bob his head taking me in deeper. I felt myself tense and i shut my eyes tightly feeling the pleasure. I arched my back and bit my lip harder.

"L-lev...St-ah...cumming...stop ge...o-off..."I moaned trying to push Levi off but Levi grabbed my hands and held them down as he helped me reach my climax. I arched my back and called out his name as wave after wave of pleasure sent shivers down my spine.

I laid there completely spent and slowly opened my eyes to see Levi wipe his lip with his thumb and lick it off. I blushed and felt my member twitch again. I covered my eyes as Levi chuckled and reached for the bottle of lube.

"Ready brat?" I blushed and nodded watching Levi. He had a condom clenched between his teeth as he tore it open and he somehow made it seem so sexy. I watched as he put it on and poured some of the lube on his fingers and rubbed it against my twitching hole slowly. I tensed as he slid his finger inside me.

"take a deep breath and relax for me Eren." I nodded and did as I was told as Levi placed one hand on my stomach to help me relax, he pushed in a second finger and I felt tears form in my eyes. There was a burning sensation and I bit my lip again he saw me and wiped my eyes and slid a couple fingers in my mouth.

"Stop biting your lip Eren you're going to cut it, bite on my fingers instead." I nodded and bit softly as he stretched me with a third finger and spread them inside me, I sucked on his fingers and ran my tongue between them until he pulled his hand away. "I think you're stretched enough." I nodded and shut my eyes as I felt him press against my entrance.

"Oi, Eren, look at me. Open your eyes I want you to look at me, I want to see your beautiful eyes." Levi bent down and planted a soft kiss on my lips and my neck. I nodded and clutched the sheets. Levi smiled and grabbed my hand entwining our fingers and leaning over again pulling me into a very passionate kiss. I squeezed his hand softly and kissed him back as I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. My eyes widened and my tears fell freely Levi pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. He wiped my tears away and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you okay Love?"

I nodded and felt more tears fall, he smiled and I could see all the love he had for me in his eyes. "y-you can move now." I smiled and kissed him softly, he nodded and slowly pulled out and thrusted in again making me gasp.

"Shit Eren...you're so tight...try to relax for me a bit.." I nodded as he kept thrusting into me slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slowly wrapped my arms to rest on his shoulders. I dug my fingers in when Levi hit a bundle of nerves that made me gasp, shiver, and arch my back.

"So it's here huh?" Levi smiled and hit the same spot again.

"AH...Le...vi...not...ah...not there..." I squirmed underneath him and felt Levi's hands grab onto my hips.

"Don't run away Eren." He slammed into me roughly and made me yell his name loudly.

"AH...LEVI...ha..harder...p-please..." Levi smirked and thrust into me with all the force he had. He slid his hands down my hips to my legs and lifted them onto my shoulders. Ramming into me with everything he had.

"F-FASTER...P-PLEASE...I...I'm c-close..." I reached up slowly as he let go of my legs and I wrapped them around his waist again. I pulled him tightly to me and kissed him as he plunged deep into me.

"Fuck...Eren I'm close..." Levi growled into my ear making me shiver as he kissed my neck and left more hickeys.

"M-me...too..." I felt my body twitch and I tightened my hold on Levi. "Ah..haah...ha...ngh...Le-...urgh...LEVI..." I dug my nails into his shoulder as I reached my climax and felt my back arch.

"Eren..." Levi growled into my ear and bit onto my neck as he released deep inside me making me tremble and shiver. When he was done we lay there cuddling close with my leg thrown over his waist and my head resting on his chest.

"I love you Levi..." I heard him chuckle softly and felt his lips against my head, "I love you too brat."

I smiled and felt him poking against my leg and I rolled my eyes, "Can't you go five minutes without being turned on?"

He pulled me onto his stomach close to his member as I sat up and blushed. "I told you I wouldn't let you go, and it's not my fault you're so damn sexy." I blushed and gasped as he placed his hands on my hips and pushed his way deep inside me again. I placed my hands on his chest and blushed looking down at him.

"I don't mind in the slightest, I'm all yours." I smiled and bit my lip.

 _I'm going to be so sore tomorrow._


	20. Unanswered Questions

_Why am I here again? What good will come of it? Please just let this pass by already...I don't want to see this happening again... I want to just be in bed cuddling with the person I love...Please...just end this already..." I was kneeling down in front of two people begging. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make out who they were..._

 _"Oh shut your trap gay boy" I flinched...I knew that voice...No it couldn't be..._

 _"Reiner?!" I looked up and received a kick to my gut hunching over I coughed up blood. That kick...definitely Reiners... "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

 _I felt a cool metal touch the base of my neck and I shivered looking up frightened as Reiner pulled my head up by my hair forcefully..._

 _"You're living, your existence is a bother. I can't stand living on the same earth as you." I flinched and took a deep breath and calmed down remembering everything that was a happy memory to me. Levi's face kept flashing in my mind and I teared up and bit my lip. He taught me to never be afraid... He would always be there for me..._

 _I glared up at Reiner, "Then why don't you just die." I spit at his face and watched his eyes change from shock to rage then to something I couldn't understand..._

 _"No Jaeger why don't you." I felt a sharp pain through my chest and looked down with wide eyes at the blade sticking out. I heard Reiner chuckle and nod at the other person who still had their face covered. I fell to the ground and pulled out the blade dropping it next to me. I saw the other person light a match and throw it on the bed before both people ran out._

 _"Levi...I'm sorry...looks like this is as far as I go in this life..." I cried softly and quietly as I reached over and grabbed the pictured frame by my bed that held a picture of Levi and me at the vacation house. I clutched it tightly to my chest. "I'm sorry Levi...at least I get to see your face one last time... I love you..." I kissed the picture softly and let the blackness engulf me._

 **Eren's pov:**

I sat up clutching my chest tightly and gasping for breath.. _No...not this again._ I looked over to my left and saw Levi sleeping peacefully, I brushed his hair out of his face and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was only 6:05 am. I slowly threw the sheets off and got off the bed. I blushed and winced remembering the countless times Levi and I did it and the different positions.

"Might as well go shower and relax in a bath afterwards." I limped to the bathroom and turned on the shower and looked in the mirror, feeling a flush of heat along my cheeks as I saw all the hickeys. I turned around and limped into the shower I washed myself and everything that was left inside my body while blushing. When I was finally done I wrapped a towel around my waist and went over to the tub and filled it with warm water. It was a huge tub, I slowly poured in some bubble soap and watched the bubbles rise. When I was happy with the amount of bubbles and the temperature of the water I slowly slid in and rested my head against the side closing my eyes.

Why would I have that dream...What if what Erwin said is true and this is actually a warning? I should let Levi know about this...But what if it harms him or someone else...I can't drag them into danger...

I felt someone place their lips against mine lightly. I opened my eyes and saw Levi bent over above me. I kissed back slowly and smiled when he pulled away.

"Good morning shorty."

"Don't make me drown you brat. Hey, are you okay? I felt you jerk awake earlier."

I nodded and shrugged, "I'll be fine it was just a nightmare." I debated telling Levi again but refused.

"Was it the same one as last time?" I nodded and slid forward in the tub as Levi slid in behind me. I leaned back against him as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"It was almost the same..." I felt him hug me tighter and I relaxed more.

"tell me about it, you might need more than one perspective on this." I nodded

"Well it was almost the same as the last time before but the only difference was that I was stabbed...and I felt it Levi..." I teared up as I grabbed the place where the knife went in...

"before I woke up you said something Levi..." I looked up at him and felt tears slide down my cheeks. "You said it wasn't over yet...You said I needed to watch my back...Levi I don't understand these dreams...I'm so scared...I don't know what to do..."

"Shhhh, I'm here love, I'm here...I promise I will do everything in my power and more in order to keep you safe..." I nodded and pulled his arms tighter around me. I yawned and slowly doze off in his arms. Before I completely fell asleep I felt my body rise out of the water.

 **Levi's pov:**

I picked up my beautiful brat and went to lay him in bed after drying him off and putting on a fresh set of clothes on him. I could tell when the brat was lying and hiding something and he was definitely hiding something.

"Maybe Erwin would know." I got dressed and went out of the room and headed to the kitchen. The only people there were Bertholdt, Jean, Annie, Erwin, Connie, and Ymir.

"Where's everyone else?" I walked by everyone making my way to the coffee.

"Same place as where Eren is." Erwin peeked up over his book and sipped his coffee.

"You mean to tell me you all went wild last night and you guys were giving me and Eren shit about it?" I noticed the small blush on everyone's face as they chuckled embarrassed. "Unbelievable."

I looked at everyone and remembered what I told Eren about needing more than one point of view. "Hey can I ask you guys for your opinion on something." Everyone must have noticed my serious tone because they stopped what they were doing and nodded staring at me. "Well you see, Eren's been having these dreams..." I continued to tell them the whole dream and how I suspected Eren was hiding something. By the time I finished everyone looked worried.

"Look I don't know what's went on with the brat before I moved here and met you guys but, I can promise I will do what I can to help him in whatever way necessary. I think I speak for all of us when I say this. Eren has become an important part of my life just like you all have and if one of my friends needs help we'll all be here to help him go through whatever he's going through."

"Jean's right, as far as I can tell with whatever you've said so far we need to watch over Eren because he might be getting a serious warning with these dreams." The voice had come from behind me and I turned to find Sasha, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Marco, and Krista standing there looking worn out.

"Glad I didn't have to repeat everything. I hate asking you guys for help but...please...I hate seeing Eren like this...he's in pain and he's so scared...I'm begging you guys..." They all nodded and Mikasa and Armin came over to give me a hug.

"We'll do anything for Eren just like we would do anything for you, and for everyone here in this room. As far as I'm concerned you're not just coworkers, you're all my family." Mikasa held me at arms length and smiled. I looked around and saw everyone smiling and nodding before I could say anything we all froze.

A loud shriek reached our ears as our eyes widened. It had come from my room "Eren." I made a dash from the living room hearing chairs scrape and footsteps behind me. I dashed up the stairs and threw our door wide open, "EREN!" I looked at the empty bed and quickly scanned the room before my eyes fell on the boy scratching at the carpet in front of him his nails bleeding and tears streaming down his face as he mumbled.

"Hurts...it hurts...so much pain...help me...please...s-someone..a-anyone h-help me..." I ran to Eren hearing his words and grabbed his arms. He flinched and I felt a sharp pain hit my cheek.

"NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" I felt tears in my eyes and looked at everyone now standing in the room.

"Get me the first aid kit, someone grab me a bottle of water, and a different shirt." Mika, Ar, and Jean leaped into action as I looked back at the crying Eren.

"Eren... listen to me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. Please we want to help you need to snap out of it." I looked back at Hanji, "How come m words aren't getting through?!"

"I don't...I don't know Levi... that only happens...when people are sleepwalking...even then they can still hear you sometimes..."

I looked back to Eren and slowly moved forward earning myself another slap and a scratch to my cheek. "Eren, if you're sleep walking I need you to try and really focus on my voice. What you see is only a dream. Please it's me Levi..." I saw Eren relax a little still crying and trembling. My heart broke to see him in that state. Jean and the others had already returned and were watching Eren and me. Some of his friends had tears in their eyes others had a pained look.

I slowly reached my hand out to touch Eren's shoulder and felt him jump lashing out again. "PLEASE REAINER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard everyone including myself gasp. Eren lowered his head and wiped at his eyes, "Please...I don't want to die... not yet...I need to see Levi and Armin and Mikasa and everyone else one last time...please..."

I reached out again and felt Eren slap and kick at me but I couldn't care less I just needed to hold him...It killed me to not be able to help him. I finally grabbed him tightly and pulled him into my lap as he struggled to get away I held him tightly and pressed his head to my chest, "Eren shhhh. It's okay, you're okay...I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you and neither will anyone else... It's just a dream, listen to my heartbeat Eren, listen and focus only on that." I rubbed his back slowly as I felt him relax a bit and saw his eyes slowly start closing again. I rocked him in my arms and looked over at the others with tears running down my eyes.

I closed my eyes and did what I haven't done in a long long time...I prayed. I prayed with all my might and I felt the others come sit next to me and place their hands on my shoulder and bow their heads.

"Please Lord...I know I haven't prayed in a long time, but please help me...We are all worried please help us help Eren...He needs our help, show us what to do...please ease his sufferings even if it means just taking away his dreams for awhile please..." I choked and started sobbing clutching onto Eren as Erwin and Bertholdt helped me get him into bed. Armin and Mikasa worked together to change his bloody shirt and Hanji, Connie, and Krista bandaged and cleaned his wounds. Ymir, Sasha, and Marco went downstairs to go see what they could cook that Eren would love when he woke up. Jean came over to me and patted my shoulder.

"Come on let's take care of your wounds." He held out his hand to help me up and I nodded reaching out to take it.

"Levi...p-please don't l-leave me..." I looked over to the sleeping Eren and stood up to go walk to Eren's side.

"I'm right here love, I'm not going anywhere." I bent over and kissed his forehead and rubbed away my tears. "Help me take care of my wounds here please Jean." he nodded and grabbed the first aid kit.

I looked to everyone and thanked them before I sat down next to Eren and smiled as he instantly cuddled next to me wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my chest. Jean came over and cleaned my wounds before handing me the remote to the tv in case I wanted to watch it. I smiled and thanked him as he walked out with everyone he reached back to close the door and I stopped him.

"No Jean, leave it open, I'm sure Eren would be happy to know you guys were here and are here for him." He nodded and walked away.

I looked down at Eren and ran my fingers through his hair. "We won't let anything happen to you love. I promise that bastard won't come near you."


	21. Surprise

**Eren's pov:**  
When I woke up my hands were burning, I looked down and gasped at the bandages over my fingers. I felt strong arms around me and I looked up to see Levi sleeping while sitting and a bandage over his cheek and neck. I moved slightly and his eyes snapped open he looked down at me and pulled me closer.

"Shhhh Eren don't worry I'm here..." I hugged him back tightly and nodded. We both looked up at the knock on the door and saw Marco standing there.

"I don't mean to disturb you guys but dinner is done." I bolted up and looked at him confused.

"Dinner?! What time is it?" I looked at the clock and read 6:30pm. I looked at Levi.

"You let me sleep the whole day?! What the hell Levi." The bandages on both of us still bugged me before I could ask my stomach growled and I blushed.

Levi chuckled and grabbed my hand gently and pulled me out of bed past Marco. "Let's get some food you haven't eaten all day." When we got to the dining room everyone was already there eating and chatting Marco took his place next to Jean and Levi and I took our place as well. I saw Armin get ready to ask something but was nudged by Bertl who motioned to Levi who gave Armin a small shake of the head.

What is going on with everyone. I decided to ask myself. "So uh how come no one woke me up?" I aimed my question at Armin knowing it's easy to tell when he's lying.

"We all thought you needed rest so we left you alone." The answer didn't come from Armin it came from Levi. The rest of the table quieted down and ate silently.

I looked to Armin again, "Well either way you guys could have checked on me right Ar?

"I was with you the whole time so it didn't really matter." Levi again, I shot him a look which he ignored and I turned back to Armin. He was now looking down at his plate hardly eating, I glanced around and noticed everyone else was silently staring at their plate. I looked to Ar again.

"Why are you all acting like someone just died?" Ar flinched slightly, it would have been unnoticeable if you weren't paying attention but I was and I saw it. "Ar, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on Jaeger eat your food before it gets cold." Levi once again I've had it.

I slammed my hands down on the table making everyone jump and look at me as I stood up, "What the fuck is your problem Levi. I didn't fucking ask you any questions I asked Armin so why the hell are you answering every single one and why the hell are we both covered in bandages?!" Levi stood up and excused himself.

"I've lost my appetite, I'll be out in the stable." Before he left I grabbed his arm and held him there.

"No Levi, you're not going anywhere until you answer me."

"Let go of me Eren." he glared at me and I almost let go but I held on tighter.

"Answer me and I will." I responded in my best cold voice.

"Fine you want answers? we both fell out of bed and broke a vase, some of the pieces cut my cheek and neck, some of them got stuck under your nails and you tried to get them out and only managed to pull back some of your nails. Are you satisfied now?" I looked around and sighed letting him go and walked towards the stairs.

"Eren..." Armin called to me and I waved him off.

"I'm fine Ar, I just need the bathroom I'll be back." i walked to the stairs and hid by the wall to see if they would say anything about Levi lying. Sure enough they did.

"Why did you lie to him Levi?" Jean I'm assuming.

"He doesn't need more to worry about right now." I stood there wondering what Levi was talking about.

"Even so he's going to find out sooner or later, and it's going to hurt him." I was getting fidgety as I wondered what Erwin was talking about this time.

"Then we'll be there for him then but for now he doesn't need to know." Levi was starting to sound irritated.

"But Levi...wouldn't it have been better to tell him now?" I listened as Armin asked timidly.

I heard a bang and looked out to see Levi staring at everyone, I walked out to calm him and everyone saw me except for Levi. The next words out of Levi's mouth made me freeze though.

"Dammit! Eren does not need to know that he caused these wounds on both of us! understood?!" When Levi realized they were looking behind him he quickly turned and faced me as his eyes softened. My eyes filled with tears.

"Oh eren...I.."

"I did this?...Levi...I hurt you?..." I reached out to touch Levi's cheek and saw the bandages on my fingers and pulled my hand back immediately and placed a hand over my mouth as tears fell from my eyes. "Levi...I'm so sorry...I didn't..."

Levi walked towards me to pull me into a hug and I backed away... "Stay away...I don't wanna hurt you again..." I saw everyone's sad expressions before I turned and ran. I ran blindly for a few minutes until I realized I was close to the river. I had heard them calling for me to wait and come back but I ignored them and ran.

I walked the last few steps to the river and sat down on one of the rocks and balled my eyes out. I was crying so hard I didn't realize Levi and everyone else was behind me. I felt arms wrap around me and I looked back to see Levi hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry Levi..." I cried as I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me tightly as I kept apologizing.

Once I was done crying he pulled me up and to our friends I hugged all of them and thanked them. Levi explained to me what had happened once we were back at the house and all sitting at the dining table.

"Eren...we all are wondering something and we want you to answer us honestly." Marco said softly as I nodded.

"titan baby...why did you call out for Reiner...what was your dream?" Hanji reached over and patted my hand.

I froze and paled as I looked up at Levi who was also waiting for an answer. I sighed and told them the whole dream I had that morning when I woke up and how I had the same dream that afternoon when I had apparently hurt myself and Levi.

Annie paled and spoke up first, "Eren...I know I used to bully you with Reiner...and I apologize but...I don't think he's capable of murder... but I'm not so sure about the mystery person..." I nodded and squeezed Levi's hand and Hanjis.

"Thank you guys for being here for me really."

"I have an idea" Armin said smiling. we all looked at him and he shrugged.

"since in your dream it always seems to happen in your house...what if Mikasa stays at my place or with Annie and you stay at Levi's place until we can find out what your dreams mean." I looked over at Mika and then at Levi.

"That's a wonderful idea Ar. How bout it love would you like to live with me for awhile?" I nodded and looked away blushing. We all smiled and talked about random things for awhile.

The next few days we all either hung out together or by ourselves with our own boyfriend or girlfriend. We all went horseback riding where Armin and Marco fell enough times to finally give up and go to the library. When the final day at the vacation house came by we were all sitting in the living room doing karaoke when Hanji and Erwin interrupted us.

"CAN WE HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION?!"

"Son of a bitch four eyes! you don't need to yell so damn loudly we can all hear!" Everyone looked shocked at Jean, seeing how it was Levi's thing to scold her he smirked and looked back at her.

"looks like I'm not the only one who gets tired of your yelling shit for brains." He looked over and fist bumped Jean while Hanji bounced impatiently.

"Can I continue?!" Everyone nodded and watched as Hanji and Erwin hugged each other and looked at the group. Levi rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Hanji squealed and Levi spit his tea out. "GROSS SHORTY!"

Everyone watched surprised and some girls squealed with Hanji while the guys patted Erwin on the back.

"HOLD ON! you guys have only been dating for no longer than a month and you guys are getting married already?! What the hell is that about?!" Levi glared and crossed his arms I nudged him and whispered ," Levi cant you just be happy for once?"

Hanji grinned and looked up at Erwin. "Well there's a reason for wanting to get married so early in our relationship. The first being that we really are in love Levi and nothing is gonna stop us! The second being Erwin is really really and I mean REALLY good in bed." Levi cringed and mumbled something about too much info. "And the third being...well...I'm pregnant..." Everyone froze and stared at the two.

Levi stood up and walked over to Hanji and bent down to her stomach and poked it lightly. "So there's something growing in here?" That broke the ice and made everyone laugh and start saying congratulations.

Erwin cleared his throat and silenced everyone again, "Levi...Eren..we've been talking and we were wondering...when this baby is born will you two be the godparents?"

I stared wide eyed at Erwin, Hanji, and Levi. I nodded and leaped up and hugged them both. "I'd be honored" Levi blushed and hugged them too before wrapping an arm around me and nodding, "nothing would make me happier."


	22. How fast things change

**Eren's pov:**

It was a fun and relaxing vacation like Erwin and Hanji had planned for us. We were now all happy and excited for the next nine months for the lovely couple. Hanji had asked the girls to be her bridesmaids and Armin to be her maid of honor as funny as that sounds. Armin kept saying no until we finally convinced him that there would be an even number of people on each side if he did, so he reluctantly agreed.

Erwin had asked all of us guys except Ar to be his grooms. Of course we all said yes. So the last day of the trip we all sat around planning things such as the date of the wedding, where it would take place, what types of flowers would be used, what colors Hanji wanted to use, and how many people would be invited as well as how big the cake would be.

"No Armin! It has to be sometime in the next couple of months before I gain an outrageously large amount of weight and a huge stomach! I want to fit my wedding dress you know!" Hanji was busy trying to convince Armin to switch the date to an earlier time.

"Hanji we can always get the dress fixed to fit your body! Summer is by far the best time to hold a beautiful outdoor wedding!" Armin was flipping through pages in a wedding magazine and slamming another one in front of Hanji while the other girls were looking through bridesmaid dresses.

"UUUUUGGHHH! Why did I ask for you to be my maid of honor?! I don't want to be fat during my wedding!" I looked over to Levi who was currently helping Erwin choose a perfect spot for the ceremony while they sat in front of what looked like a million pictures. Jean, Marco, and Bertl were given the task to find a romantic spot for a honeymoon, they wanted a place not to hot and not to cold, with a beautiful view of the ocean, also a spot where there aren't many trees so they could freely look up to the shining stars at night.

Which left me and Connie with finding the best cake shop, invitation decorations, and the best suit and dress shop. Erwin and Hanji said they wouldn't accept anything cheap so here we sat looking through websites and writing down a few suggestions. I chuckled as I heard Armin and Hanji continue to argue about whether a summer wedding was better or something sooner. I looked over to see Ar put his hair up to keep it out of his face and Bertl secretly take a picture of him.

"Hey Ar, how many people are we planning on inviting so Connie and I have a better idea of how many invitations to ask for." Armin looked down at the list in front of him and quickly counted.

"Around 200 people give or take."

"Jesus Christ what the hell are you guys fucking celebrities?!" Levi looked between Erwin and Hanji. "Shorten the fucking list or else we won't be able to find you a beautiful spot, Hanji I know you guys want all your friends and family but be realistic here. Look through that list again and knock off at least 125 people." Levi glared at Hanji making her jump and nod while snatching the list from Armin. Erwin chuckled.

"You know you can take off everyone except my parents and sister Hanji, no one else there really cares for anything but my money. Besides all my friends are going to be standing by our side there anyways." Erwin smiled at us and looked back down at the pictures in front of him.

Hanji smiled and looked at us also and bit her lip looking at Erwin before looking to me and Connie. "Three invitations you guys. That's all we'll need. My giant Erwin baby is right we don't need anyone here besides his family and you guys."

"But what about your family Hanji?" Armin looked at Hanji sadly and confused.

She shrugged and smiled up at Armin then the rest of us, "My parents aren't dies when I was 6 in a car accident and I'm an only child so I don't really have any family to invite." Everyone froze and looked at her, I got up and pulled her into a tight hug. When I pulled away I saw tears in her eyes as she smiled again, "it's okay you guys really. I've been living on my own for a while and then I met all of you beautiful people and you guys became my family so that's all I need."

Erwin came over and wiped his fiancés eyes and kissed her forehead while rubbing her back.

"So thank you all for accepting my craziness."

"Why wouldn't we shitty four eyes. You take such good care of all of us the only thing we should do and are do is love you for you." Levi smiled at Hanji. "Besides it's not all that bad having an idiotic unpredictable sister like you." We all stared as Hanji's eyes widened while Levi rubbed the back of his neck looking at the pictures as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"L...evi!" We all expected for Hanji to practically tackle Levi in a hug but were surprised when she only grabbed onto his sleeve and rubbed her eyes with her head bowed while tears fell.

"Tch, how annoying." Levi blushed slightly and wrapped Hanji into a hug while she cried happily, I smiled and saw us all take our phones out and take photos of the two idiots. After a few minutes Hanji and Levi got back to work along with the rest of us. Before we knew it dinner had snuck up on us. I got up and stretched walking into the kitchen following Marco and Annie.

We cooked up a small meal of spaghetti and meatballs while everyone cleaned off the table. When we sat down and got ready to eat I looked around and couldn't help but smile at my new family.

"Hey Levi..." We all looked up to see Hanji blushing slightly... "I know we've asked a lot from you but...um...well..." I smiled at how cute Hanji looked fidgeting and nervous.

"Spit it out already shit for brains!" I nudged Levi and glared at him to which he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Hanji. "What is it Hanji?"

"W-well...ummmm would you...would you give me away at the wedding?"

Levi dropped his fork and stared at Hanji blushing slightly and nodding while looking down at his plate.

After dinner we all sat out on the patio upstairs watching the stars, I cuddled close to Levi and kissed his cheek. "You were really happy weren't you when Hanji asked you to be the one to give her away."

"Tch...shut up..don't mention it again..." I chuckled and kissed his cheek. Erwin decided to pull out fireworks and set them off as we all stared up at the beautiful explosions in the sky. I slowly backed away and took out my phone and took a picture of everyone standing with their significant other watching the fireworks.

"Oi, you forgot to be in the picture brat." I looked up from my phone to see everyone smiling at me and Levi holding out his hand, I took it and was instantly pulled into a hug as I changed the camera to the front facing one and took a picture of all of us. I laughed as I saw Armin, Connie, Sash, Hanji, and Marco mace silly faces.

After we took the picture and everyone went inside I stayed outside looking at the stars when I felt Levi wrap his arms around me. "Hey brat, we're supposed to be packing our things so we can be ready to leave tomorrow morning after breakfast."

I nodded and leaned into Levi's arms and looked up at the sky smiling. "I really had fun this trip, I'm glad Hanji and Erwin planned this out for us. It feels like we're all a huge big happy family."

I felt rather than heard Levi chuckle and kiss my cheek, "That's because we are a big huge happy family brat. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the trip, that's what it was for to begin with. You know everyone in this house will do whatever we can to help keep you safe and happy right?"

I nodded and saw a shooting star, I closed my eyes and made a wish. Levi chuckled again and whispered, "I swear you are such an adorable little kid."

I pouted and crossed my arms, "But I'm your adorable little kid aren't I?" Levi kissed me softly and nodded pulling away and walking through the door, "That is until we adopt a little adorable brat. Then he will be my adorable little kid." "Levi!" I chased him as he walked inside the house and ran to our room. I caught him on the bed and crawled to the middle with him. I kissed him softly and laid down, resting my head on his chest.

"He'll be our adorable little brat." Levi whispered sleepily. I smiled and nodded, "Goodnight Levi. I love you." I whispered while cuddling into his side and falling asleep. I heard him grunt softly before sleep overtook us both.

 _"You're not safe no matter where you decide to run and hide. I'm watching you gay boy, no matter what you think. You won't be saved by the people you think are your family... I will destroy them starting with the pregnant one if I need to. You can run but you will never be able to hide from me." I felt shivers go through my spine as I heard Reiner's voice. I tried to focus on his words, I needed to wake up.. he sounded like he was coming closer... I felt a hand on my shoulder and I slowly turned around... There was someone there hiding within the shadows. I couldn't see who it was, I strained my eyes to try to get a better view but I stumbled backwards as I saw a hand shoot out. I fell and started edging backwards. 'No...not another dream...' I felt the knife jab into my chest..._

I shot up in bed sweating and panting, it was raining outside and I saw lightning. I looked down at the clock and saw it was only 2:45 a.m. I groaned and looked next to me to see Levi sleeping peacefully. I smiled and stood up walking to the bathroom I grabbed the cup by the counter and filled it with water before walking back to the room. I looked out the window bringing the water to my lips and dropped the cup as it smashed into pieces on the ground...

"Levi!" I heard Levi sit up in bed as I stared out the window. There was someone standing in the rain staring straight up at the room.

"Oi Eren! What happened what's going on?" I felt Levi next to me immediately I pointed outside at the figure walking away.

"Someone's outside...they were just staring at the room... look..." Levi leaned close and pushed me towards the door.

"Go wake up Erwin now." I turned and saw him run back into the room and throw on jeans, shoes, and a sweater. "Levi you can't go out there alone!" I grabbed his arm as he walked by me.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Go to every room and wake them up, tell them to get downstairs immediately. I'll go see who was out there. I promise I won't go any farther than where that person was standing, I'll be back in five minutes." I nodded and ran off to wake up everyone. I banged on the door next to us as Jean opened his door sleepily.

"What the hell Jaeger?!" The look on my face shut him up immediately, "What's wrong what's going on?"

"Wake up Marco and then meet me downstairs, wake up the next room too please I have to wake up everyone else. Hurry up"

I ran down the stairs as I heard Jean pounding on the next door. I ran to every room downstairs making sure to wake everyone up. I ran to the living room and met up with Jean, Marco, Annie, and Mikasa. Connie, Sash, Ymir, Krista, Armin, Bertl, Hanji, and Erwin were behind me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON EREN?!" Mika looked at me worried but before I could answer the lights went out and I started trembling. Armin and Jean helped me walk to the nearest chair and sit down.

"Eren where's Levi?" I looked up to see Erwin standing in front of me. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I-I don't know...he went...outside 10 minutes ago... he said he would be back in 5..." I started shaking violently when the door opened and Levi walked through slamming it shut and locking it. He turned to us drenched and fists clenched.

"Go upstairs and get your shit. We're leaving. Now." He looked to everyone as they stood there confused. I stood up and walked to Levi noticing the paper envelope in his hand. I slowly reached forward and pulled it away looking through it. I fell to my knees and shook my head.

"No...no no no no no...it can't be..." I felt Erwin pick up the envelope and turn it over letting the contents fall out onto the ground. Armin picked up a square piece and gasped.

"It's...Sasha..." He showed us the picture of Sasha and Connie hugging.

"Their pictures of all of us..." Ymir was looking through each photo passing them around to show everyone.

"Grab your things and meet at the bus now!" Erwin said after reading a small paper in Levi's hand that he snatched away. "Watch out for Eren." Everyone nodded and took off to get their things. Levi came back with both my bags and his. I slipped on my shoes and looked at Erwin.

"What did the note say?" Erwin hesitated before handing it over.

I looked at it and teared up, "He's not going to stop is he?" I felt Levi hug me and pull me towards the bus.

The note read:

 _ **You are never safe. If I could get this close to you, I would watch your back. I will tear your family apart and then my dear Eren...**_

 _ **I'm coming for you.**_


	23. Paranoid

**Eren's pov:**

I sat in the back of the bus hugging my knees and looking out the window at the darkness. Everything was quiet except for Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean talking at the front of the bus. I shivered slightly and felt the chair sink in a bit beside me. I looked over and saw Bertl and Annie sitting by me and everyone else was giving me sad small smiles.

"How are you holding up Eren?" Marco knelt down in front of me to see me at eye level.

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing Marco?" I felt bad seeing the hurt look on his face. I gave him and apologetic look and he nodded dismissing it.

"You know we're all here for you Eren. No matter what we won't leave your side. Even if Reiner threatens us I swear we won't leave your side." I gave him a small smile and looked up at Krista who seemed to be focused on something out the window. I slowly got up and went to sit beside her.

"What's wrong Krista?" She jumped and looked at me.

"Don't scare me like that dammit." I smiled and patted her shoulder

"Watcha looking at?" Krista looked out the window again and shrugged.

"I thought I saw some car following us but there's nothing there anymore." She pointed to the back window. I gulped audibly and stood up feeling my legs start to shake slightly. Sasha who heard our conversation stood up too and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll check for you Eren, why don't you keep Connie and Annie company." I hesitated at first but nodded sitting by Connie and Annie. I watched as Sash stared out the back window and shook her head letting me know, nothing was there.

"Hey dude, maybe you should rest a bit. We still got a long way to go until we get back to town." Connie motioned to Marco, Bertl, and Krista who were now dozing off while leaning against each other. I smiled at the sight of them and grabbed my phone and took a picture. I sent it to Mikasa and Armin and watched as their phones went off and they checked the picture smiling and showing everyone in the front.

"I haven't seen that smile much. It's nice when you smile Eren, it makes me feel calm." Annie watched me and I blushed lightly.

"Th-thanks." She sighed and nodded.

"I may have bullied you with Reiner but I promise you I only did it because I was being blackmailed. I'm really sorry about everything that happened. I swear to you I will not let Reiner harm you. Even if it means jumping in the middle of you two." I shook my head and reach over and squeezed Annies hand

"Thank you Annie, I'm happy but Mikasa would never forgive you or me if anything happened to you." I smiled as she reached over and hugged me. I stood up and stretched and looked over at Sash and everyone still awake, "you guys should rest, it's still really early and I know I woke you up I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Eren none of this is your fault and none of us see it that way." I nodded and said thanks to Jean who was now walking back towards the rest of us to go sit next to Marco.

As everyone got comfortable and started to fall asleep I noticed Levi, Hanji and Erwin were still whispering up at the front. I slowly made my way up there and patted Hanji's shoulder.

"Hey Eren, we were just talking about you." She smiled up at me and ruffled my hair wrapping her arm around my waist. I nodded and rested my arm around her shoulders.

"Technically we were talking about everyone." Levi said looking back at us and frowning.

"What about everyone?" I saw Erwin look through the mirror and smiled.

"We need to move everyone to a safe place. If Reiner was able to find us out there and threaten us like that, none of us are safe and none of us are returning back to our regular homes." Erwin looked at the clock on the dashboard and yawned. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Erwin." He nodded and pointed at the gauge showing that we were almost out of gas.

I looked up in time to see a sign. "Looks like there's a gas station and rest stop up ahead."

We all sat in silence for a while a car caught my attention as we passed by it. It was all black with tinted windows. I ignored it and watched as Erwin pulled into the gas station. Levi, Hanji, Erwin, and I stepped out of the bus and stretched. Levi went to go pay with Hanji while I stayed with Erwin.

"I'm serious this time Eren, you can not hide anything from us otherwise the wrong move and we don't know what could happen not only to you but to everyone else on this bus." I nodded and watched as Erwin pumped the gas.

"I told Levi everything I've seen in my dreams and you know them all too."

"Well everyone knows them. A few days ago Levi came to ask us for help and told everyone your dreams." I looked back at Levi and Hanji coming back with four bags. Two bags held chips and two bags held drinks for everyone.

I grabbed a bottle of raspberry tea from the bag Hanji had and opened it, I tried drinking it as I was walking towards the bus where Levi waited for me. I tripped over a rock and ended up spilling it over my shirt I sighed and looked up at Levi who rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Tch, clumsy messy brat." I blushed and stuck my tongue out as I heard my phone chime in my pocket. I walked onto the bus and sat down in the front by the door as Levi sat next to me and Hanji across from us. I pulled my phone out and quickly stood up as Erwin stepped into the bus.

"Oi, brat sit down and relax a bit would you?" I threw my phone to Levi and quickly walked towards the back of the bus looking through all the windows to see any sign of Reiner.

 **From: Unknown**

 **Text: Wow, who would have thought you would be so clumsy. You really don't listen to warnings at all do you Jaeger. It's fine I'll have fun playing this little game of yours. By the way what was that you spilled? Raspberry Iced tea I presume?**

I heard Levi reading the text softly to Hanji and Erwin. I leaned over Jean as I looked out the back window. I saw a few cars driving by but none that seemed suspicious. I froze and held my breath as I surveyed everything behind us. I thought I saw the same black car as before but when I tried to focus on it, it was gone. I felt chills go through my spine and sped walked back to the front of the bus.

"Erwin, get us out of here now." Erwin nodded and quickly pulled out of the gas station causing the bus to jump violently waking up some of our friends in the back.

"Dude what the hell!" Jean sat up from the ground where he had fallen. Armin sat up and rubbed his eyes, "We home yet?" He yawned and stretched. Both boys shut up and quickly walked to the front of the bus to join us when they saw Erwin speeding.

"Oi, check to see if you guys see a car following us." They looked at each other and nodded running to the back.

I sat down and put my hands in my head, "Just give me over to him already, I'm tired of feeling this way...please just let this end..."

Levi, who was standing in front of him reached down and grabbed my shirt by the collar, "Don't you ever let me hear you fucking say that again understand?! I love you and there's no way in hell am I going to let you give up. If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight you can't win. So don't give up on us yet Eren." Levi slowly let go of my shirt and kissed my forehead, I nodded and looked to Erwin.

"How much longer until we get to town?"

"About an hour and a half, but at the speed I'm going I would say about an hour." I nodded and looked to Armin and Jean who were keeping watch and shook their heads.

"I called Pixis earlier, he wants to see all of us as soon as we get there. Including Jean." I nodded and sighed I took my sweater from Levi and threw it on.

**Time skip**

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes we were in front of a huge wooden house that looked more like a camping lodge than a house. I looked around and saw everyone stretching and waking up. We walked off the bus and I had to hold my laughter when I saw Levi get tackled to the ground by a huge golden retriever.

Hanji and everyone else started laughing while Levi glared at us, "Get this filthy mutt off of me!" it only made us laugh harder. We heard a whistle and saw the dog run back to the house I reached down and helped Levi up and brushed him off.

"I will personally destroy you brat." I chuckled and heard someone clear their voice behind us. I spun around and saw our principal standing there.

"Principal Pixis!" Armin and Connie said at the same time. He nodded a hello.

"Come inside all of you." We nodded and followed him up his stairs into his warm living room.

"I'll be starting school with them in a day or two. I'm Marco." Marco extended his hand and smiled, Pixis nodded shook his hand and motioned for them to sit.

"Erwin has told me everything that has been going on. Eren I need you to explain to me in detail everything you dreamed of and everything you've seen." I trembled slightly feeling Levi slip his hand into mine as I explained every detail. By the time I was done Pixis was sitting sipping coffee that he had made for everyone and looked over at everyone.

"Tell me Eren, do you know what I do when I'm not seen at school?" I shook my head and looked to the others who looked as clueless as I did. "I'm a private investigator, being a school principal to you children is just a part time job for me." We all had to take a moment to let what he said process through our brains.

"That means you can help Eren right?!" It was Krista who answered a bit happily. Her happiness was soon shot down as Pixis shook his head.

"I would love to help but the truth of the matter is...We expelled Reiner for what he did to you that day Eren, and ever since he was expelled his aunt said he hasn't been home. So as of right now we have no idea where he is." I gulped and felt my hands start to shake as Levi squeezed my hand tightly and I felt Annie take my other hand and squeeze it also.

"T-then what are we supposed to do?" I looked up at Pixis.

"The most we can do at the moment is protect you at school and home. Erwin tells me you will be staying with Levi." I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Well I've talked to the school board and they have granted me permission. All of you will help protect your friend and lovers. As I understand he has not only threatened Mr. Jaeger here but everyone else as well." We nodded and he shook his head. "To think this is all because his pride was crushed. Very well wait here all of you."

He disappeared into a room and came back with a box. He opened it and handed out wires. "While you are in school you will wear these wires it will be set up in the office to hear everything going on. While you children are in school, Hanji and Erwin will be helping me listen in to them along with Mr. Zacharius here." We looked past Pixis to see our Teacher standing there awkwardly.

"Sir with all due respect, I fail to see what Levi and I will be doing." Jean had stood up politely confused.

"Why that's simple my dear boy, you two will be going to school with everyone else. Now that that's settled we will still be a little short handed hearing the wire taps..."

Levi stood up and nodded, "Farlan and his fiance Isabel would most likely be willing to help."

"Can we trust them?" Pixis questioned and I watched as Levi nodded. "Very well call them and bring them up to date on everything. The rest of you I want to strongly stress, what is spoken here will not be repeated, you will go along with your lives like you always have. You lot were never here. Mike will find a way to get a hold of you if anything comes up. Remember this is to protect all of your lives even if you think we are going overboard. Let me remind you all, Reiner seems to be losing his mind to rage. Be careful." We nodded and stood grabbing the equipment and stuffing it in our pockets.

I looked to everyone and smiled. "We can handle this guys, we're all family and we all have each others backs. If Reiner really is this crazy lets get through this and make it safely so we can all be at Hanji and Erwins wedding." I watched as everyone smiled and nodded as we all walked back to the bus hand in hand with our lovers.

"Watch your back Mr. Jaeger. I will see you all tomorrow, it is Monday after all." I nodded and walked out of Pixis' house with Levi.


	24. Warning

**Erwin's** **pov:**  
Here I was sitting with Pixis and my fiancé waiting for my other employee and his wife to arrive. I knew Farlan used to be in the military I just never thought Levi would have been the one to bring his name up before I did.

"Sweetheart somethings been bugging me about all of this." I turned to look at Hanji as she was looking through all the equipment.

"What do you mean?" I felt like something wasn't right about any of this but I wanted to see if she had come to the same conclusion as I did. Not surprising she did, she was as brilliant of a woman as she was crazy.

"Well...I don't know, don't you think this is a little much for this boy? I mean why would he throw his life on the line just for his pride." I nodded once and watched her lean closer.  
"And why are we using all this equipment I mean we can take care of Eren ourselves and keep him safe but why do we need the help of a private investigator? And why the hell would a private investigator be principal of a school?"

Hanji had come to the same questions as I had. I was just about to answer when the door to Pixis office opened and there stood a pissed off Farlan and I'm assuming his fiancé Isabel.

"What the hell! Would you care to explain to me why you're involving innocent students in your man hunt?!" Farlan marched over to Pixis and slammed a folder in front of him.

"With all due respect Mr. Church. I have no idea as to what you are speaking of."

"Cut the shit Pixis, you're jeapordizing their lives to catch a man that you haven't been able to catch for over 7 years now!" Isabel handed us the folder that was in her hands.

I looked at them confused and Farlan sighed, "something didn't sit right with us when Levi called. I assume you two came to the same conclusion. Once I got off the phone with Levi I called some of our old military friends and Isabel is a police officer so she called her job."

I opened the folder and stared at the picture of a young brown haired boy covered in blood and a picture of the same boy leaving a house as it was burning.  
"What's the meaning of this Pixis, what have you gotten these kids into." Hanji stood up after reading the report in the folder.

"I'll tell you what he got all of us into not just the kids, he's using us to chase after a 18 year old teenager who has been wanted since he was 7 for murder." I clenched my fist and stood up.

"Why hasn't he ever been caught? If he was only 7 why wasn't he caught then?!" I slammed the folder on the desk.

Pixis sighed and drank a sip of his coffee, "the reason he has never been caught is because ever since he was young he's been extremely talented. We found him once on the night that Mikasas parents were killed doctor Jaeger was with us at that time, we broke into Mikasas house and I saw him standing over her unconscious body ready to stab her when he saw me before I could shoot, he jumped out the window and ran off. After that he managed to wipe himself off the face of the planet. That's how the Jaegers got custody of mikasa."

"So wait he's after Mikasa and not Eren?" Hanji stood up as Pixis shook his head.

"At first we thought he was coming back for Mikasa but nothing ever happened. We were keeping watch over the family, one day though Carla and Grisha Jaeger were called into the hospital both were doctors. There was a blonde haired boy standing at the surgery waiting room, his parents were in a car accident and they needed immediate surgery. The boy that was there looked worried but at the same time distant." Pixis stood up and looked out his window.

"I remember that, there was something in his eyes that scared me. I couldn't point out what it was though. It was when I was just starting my job as a police officer. I was the first person on the scene after I did what I was given to do I decided to go check on the boy, he was tall but thinner than a child that age should be." Isabel leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "I remember when he was given the news about his parents not making it off the surgery table...he didn't react like how anyone expected...he almost looked happy..." She looked up at Pixis.

"Indeed, he was thrilled, he had caught my attention and when his aunt came to pick him up he glared at me. I thought nothing of it until he left the hospital. I decided to watch over that boy for some reason he reminded me so much of the boy you see in the picture." I looked down and nodded.

"Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with the boy until the Jaegers passed away in a fire. That was a picture that was taken of the boy running away from the house. A picture is not enough proof to convict him of anything so he was set free" Pixis turned back to us.

"So you became principal to watch over that boy? Why would he be here though?" I looked up at Pixis and got my answer. "To finish the job he started? You mean to tell me not only is Eren in danger but also Mikasa?" Farlan shook his head and Isabel explained.

"Mikasa isn't in danger, only Eren is. Reiner has completely lost his mind...He knew that his parents found out that he was a murderer so he caused the car accident...My guess is he knew his parents told the Jaegers as their last words because I saw Carla look out the surgery window shocked at the little boy. Since they knew his secret he planned to kill him. This is only a guess mind you but we believe Reiner thinks Eren knows his secret also. Therefore making him his target. Mikasa isn't in danger because Reiner never knew the Jaegers took her in."

I looked to Hanji and sighed, "So what are we going to do about it then?"

Pixis looked at the four of us, "We are going to use the boy as bait."

 **Eren's pov:**

I had to borrow some of Jean's clothes seeing as how his was the only one that fit me and we all spent the night at Levi's. We helped each other fix the wires under our clothes. When we got to school I couldn't help but constantly glance around. Levi nudged me and mumbled, "Calm down Eren you need to relax and trust that we won't let you get hurt."

"Yeah Eren. We'll protect you, as much as that blows to have to protect a shitty crybaby I'll gladly do it."

"Shut it horse face. You don't need to protect me I'll be fine." I smiled and rolled my eyes as our huge group walked onto campus.

 _ **"Would students Levi Ackerman, Marco Bodt, Eren Jaeger, and Jean Kirschtein please report to the principals office. Thank you."**_ We looked at each other and shrugged waving to the others as they went to class. I led everyone to the office seeing as how I was the only one who knew where it was.

As soon as we walked into Pixis office we saw Hanji and Erwin with a grim look.

"What's going on?" I looked between those two and the other three talking among themselves.

Pixis stepped forward and handed us each a small paper which showed our schedule. "Looks like I'm with you in every class Marco." Jean smiled and nudged his boyfriend.

"And I'm with you" Levi said comparing our schedules. I nodded and looked to Hanji who looked like she was going to be sick.

"Hey Hanji are you okay?" She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Let me introduce you to Farlan and Isabel, they will be helping us listen in. Isabel is a police officer she's also engaged to Farlan who used to be in the military." Erwin nodded towards the two and we all shook hands.

"Right well we should be going so we're not late" Marco smiled already heading out the door followed by Jean and Levi. I said goodbye and left.

"Be careful sweetheart." I looked back at Hanji and nodded.

I showed Marco and Jean where their first class was because they had it with Levi, me and Bertl. The class was surprised to have not one new student but three and the girls were whispering who was hotter. In all the commotion I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 **From: unknown**

 **Text: How dare you go back to school like there's no other problem Jaeger. That's fine though you decided to put your friends out in the open for me. I told you, you can't get away from me. I'll make you a deal though.**

I gulped and looked up at Levi who was looking down at his paper.

 **To: Unknown**

 **Text: what do you want Reiner...please just leave me alone...what did I ever do to you?**

My phone buzzed again and I looked up to see Mr. Zacharius watching me.

 **From: Reiner**

 **Text: tsk tsk Jaeger. Pay attention and look at the map on the wall to your right.**

I did as I was told and I froze staring at a red dot blinking.

 **From: Reiner**

 **Text: See I can easily take you and your friends out right now, after all who's to say I don't have an accomplice in all this. Here's what you're going to do, I will be messaging you but you will not speak word of any of these texts, if someone so happens to find out about them I won't hesitate to start shooting. Simple enough right?**

I gulped and replied back

 **To: Reiner**

 **Text: understood I'll keep it to myself.**

I never got a reply from Reiner and I tried to focus on class and ignore Levi's questioning look. When the bell rang I quickly stuffed my things in my backpack.

"Mr. Jaeger, Ackerman, Bodt, kirschtein, and Hoover, see me please. The rest of you are dismissed." I bit my lip and looked at the others as we all made our way to Mike.

"What do you want Zacharius?" Levi leaned against the desk across from where Mike was leaning against his desk.

"Eren, enlighten us all as to who you were texting throughout my class." He looked serious as everyone turned towards me.

"o-oh I-I waas just t-texting Armin a-about lunch..." I chuckled nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Funny because I was texting Armin and he said I was the only one he was texting." Bertl crossed his arms and Levi glared at me.

"O-oh I meant Connie... I must have been thinking about how Armin had this class next and accidentally said his name instead of Connies." I looked out the window.

"Eren you're not lying to us are you?" Jean moved closer.

"N-no" Levi came close and pulled me into a really long passionate kiss, when he pulled away he had my phone in hand and was searching through my messages.

My hand instantly went to my pocket and felt it empty. I held my breath trying to remember if I had deleted the messages.

"There's nothing suspicious here." Levi handed me back my phone and I silently thanked god that I had deleted them.

Mike nodded and dismissed us, we went to our next few classes without any disruptions. When lunch had finally come we grabbed the ones Erwin and Hanji hand made for us, because they weren't sure the cafeteria food was safe, and went out into the quad and sat under the tree where we first had lunch with everyone.

Halfway through our lunch I felt my phone buzz and I ignored it. When I looked up I saw the small red dot blinking on the collar of Ymirs pink shirt I bit my lip and took my phone out quickly reading the text.

 **From: Reiner**

 **Text: I'm bored. Let's play a game Jaeger. I left a note for you in the bathroom I ambushed you in when Annie kept watch. Find it before 12:45 and your friend goes unharmed, don't find it and tomboy there gets a VIP ride to the hospital.**

I could feel my hands trembling and looked up to find Jean and Marco watching me. I quickly put my phone away after deleting the text and checking the time. 12:33 I had 12 minutes.

"You okay Eren?" Marco caught everyone's attention with his question and I looked to Ymir to see the dot gone and nodded.

"Just a stomach ache...I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." I stood up and Levi stood with me.

"I'll go with you" I shook my head quickly.

"NO!" Everyone gave me a weird look and I rushed to explain myself. "I have a stomachache... it would be embarrassing if you went with me to the bathroom when I was doing my business..."

"Gross dude I'm eating here." Connie looked up at me as I blushed and Levi sat down nodding.

I gave an apologetic look and ran back to the school. I looked at my phone and cursed at myself for wasting time.

"Shit gotta hurry." It was 12:36. I ran to the bathroom Reiner was talking about and searched until I finally saw a small piece of paper sticking out from under the window, I yanked at it and almost passed out. It was a picture of Hanji circled in red with words written on the back.

 _Too Late_


	25. Blackmail

**Erwin's Pov:**

We were all sitting there listening to everyone's conversation I was in charge of Levi's, Eren's, and Mikasa's wires. I was listening to Levi talk about the best type of tea. When I heard an urgent voice on the other line of Levi's wire. For some reason Eren's was probably malfunctioning because I wasn't able to hear anything from his side in over an hour.

"Eren?! What's wrong?"

"L-Levi... my wire...isn't working...Erwin...warn him.." I faintly heard Eren panting over Levi's wire.

I tried to figure out what he was trying to warn me about when I looked over to see Hanji clutching her stomach and start coughing, then it all clicked.

"Farlan! call for an ambulance now!" I rushed to my fiance and grabbed the trashcan just as she started vomiting. I could hear footsteps rushing through the hallway as the door burst open and Levi and Eren stood there wide eyed.

Eren's pov:

I looked over the picture and tried to talk to Erwin to give me a sign if he heard me but nothing happened, I clutched the picture and ran with all my might to Levi. He saw me coming as did everyone else and he immediately stood up.

"Eren?! What's wrong?" He grabbed onto my shoulders and looked me over.

I clutched his shirt trying to catch my breath, "L-levi...my wire...isn't working...Erwin...we have to warn...Erwin..." I shoved the picture in his chest and took off running towards the principals office hearing Levi mumble under his breath and run after me. As I turned the corner I got a quick glimpse of everyone following Levi and ran faster.

"please be okay please be okay..." I saw the office up ahead and burst through the door Levi right behind me.

I gasped and put my hands to my mouth watching Farlan on the phone with 911 and Isabel and Erwin holding Hanji while Pixis cleared a spot for her to lie down.

"Oh Hanji...I'm so sorry..." I walked towards her as she gave me a pained smile and took my hand.

"No Eren, this isn't your fault, I ruled out the possibility that he'd hurt any one of us up here. I promise I'm okay." Levi went to the overturned coffee mug and took a small drink before spitting it out.

"Hanji how could you not taste this!" I looked at Levi as he explained. "It's been heavily poisoned, but it shouldn't be that dangerous for you so why is it affecting you this way?! Erwin and I have witnessed you drinking things far more poisonous than this."

Erwin met Hanji's eyes and realization suddenly hit everyone. "It's not affecting her...it's affecting the baby..." At that moment Hanji clutched her stomach and started crying.

"Erwin...she's bleeding..." Erwin looked to where Isabel was pointing and we all saw blood between her legs. Hanji looked at Erwin and reached for him as we heard sirens pulling into the parking lot.

The paramedics arrived shortly and allowed Erwin to go with her, we all followed them out of the school and to the ambulance as they drove off. I looked at Pixis and he looked at me and my friends.

"Well what are we all waiting for? One of our family members is in trouble and she's going to need us let's get going shall we?" None of us hesitated as we ran to our cars and waved goodbye to Pixis.

By the time we got to the hospital (Levi and I were the first to arrive) we saw Erwin with his head in his hands crying. I ran up and pulled him into a hug as he sobbed into my shoulder. By the time he pulled away everyone else had arrived and were filling up the waiting room. Levi was busy trying to calm Erwin down as the doctor came in.

"For Hanji Zoe?" Everyone stood up and waited to hear what she would say.

"We did the best we could and Hanji is fine, however..."she looked at Erwin with sad eyes, "It's hard for me to say this but...she had a miscarriage...I'm truly sorry. " With that she turned and walked away as I watched Erwin fall to his knees now broken.

"I-I'm...s-sorry Erwin..." Erwin looked up at me and slowly rose, before I knew what had happened Erwin had me pinned against the wall tears streaming down his eyes...

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT MY BABY IS DEAD! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US EREN! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" It took Levi, Bertl, Annie, Mikasa, Connie, Jean and Marco to pull him away from me as I slunk down to the ground tears falling down my face.

I saw Armin and Sasha start walking towards me and I shook my head standing up trembling. "Stay away...I'll only hurt you guys... please just stay away..."

Hanji had apparently woken up and heard the ruccus as she made her way to the waiting room and saw the whole thing break out in front of her eyes. I saw her start walking towards me with her hand raised and I flinched back.

"I'm sorry Hanji...s-so sorry..." I had one hand covering my mouth and one hand clutching my chest as I stumbled backwards before turning around and running out of the hospital.

"Eren! wait!" I heard both Hanji and Armin yell but I ignored them and kept running, I ran until I couldn't think anymore, I ran until I wasn't even in town, I ran and ran passing the parking lot that Levi had parked in once. I stopped and ran towards the tree house and climbed up. By the time I got to the top I curled myself into a ball in the corner and cried my eyes out. After what seemed like hours I heard my phone ring and I slowly answered and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello Eren."

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"now now I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you. Afterall you wouldn't want what happened to Hanji to happen to someone else now would you?" I shivered at the voice and bit my lip. I heard Reiner chuckle, "Now that was a fun game wasn't it?"

"That wasn't fun Reiner...what do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want you dead. Nothing more and nothing less. You know, it's actually pretty amusing watching your boyfriend run around like a chicken without a head."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh that's right you ignored everything and took off running, well your boyfriend ran after you but of course he has no idea where you are. But I do."

I quickly stood up and looked around scared, I slowly crawled and looked for something to protect myself with. I found a baseball bat.

"Don't worry Eren. do as I say and I won't hurt you or your friends again." I heard creaking that meant someone was climbing up the ladder. I tensed and got ready.

"I'll call you again Jaeger." With that he hung up I held my breath and raised the bat.

 **Levi's pov:**

Stupid Erwin, stupid Eren, stupid everything! My heart hurt badly...I couldn't believe Reiner would pull something like that...I couldn't believe we didn't catch it fast enough..

I was busy running around town looking for places for Eren to go. After seeing the look on his face when Erwin attacked him...I felt his pain more than saw it. Poor kid was already beating himself up for it and Erwin made it worse.

I went back to the hospital to see everyone's faces fall in disappointment when they didn't see Eren with me.

"I hope he's okay...I didn't...I didn't mean what I said...I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth..." I looked down to Erwin and nodded.

"His face...I keep thinking of the way he looked...he felt betrayed..." Hanji was taken back to her room and we were all still in the waiting room.

"Did you check everywhere? Any place that he would go to because he thinks it safe?" Armin looked up at me worried.

I nodded and froze. "There's one place I haven't checked." I stood up and ran out to my car. I got in and drove straight to the tree house. I quickly jumped out of my car almost forgetting to put it in park and ran to the steps.

"Eren?!" I yelled up but heard no answer so I started climbing. I heard a small movement and stopped before climbing faster.

"Oi Eren are you up here?!" I peaked my head in and quickly ducked as I saw my baseball bat heading towards my head.

"OI! SHITTY BRAT KNOCK IT OFF!" I slowly looked in the tree house again and saw him drop the bat. I climbed up and slowly knelt in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at his hands that were trembling.

"H-hows Hanji? a-and Erwin?"

I nodded and sat next to him. "Their fine everyone is worried about you, including Erwin."

"no he's not...he said it's my fault and it is... it's all my fault..." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close

"no one thinks that, not even Erwin. He was just really really upset over the loss of his unborn child." I felt his shoulders start to shake and i pulled him close as he cried. After a few minutes I kissed his forehead and encouraged him to go back with me.

 **Eren's Pov:**

I slowly climbed down the tree house with Levi we got into his car and were at the hospital way too soon for my liking. I felt my hands starts to shake violently as we walked through the doors and made our way to the waiting room. As soon as we got there I heard a chorus of "he found him" and "he's okay" I slowly looked up to everyone and bit my lip as I saw them relax.

"s-sorry for running out like that" I watched their smiles grow and was surprised when Krista and Ymir were the first two to get up and pull me into a hug. After about 5 minutes of hugging and welcoming back I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked back and my smile instantly faded, Erwin was standing next to Levi as I slowly lowered my eyes to the ground and felt tears form again I rubbed my arm slightly.

"Eren..." I heard his pained voice and I couldn't help but tense up. "Eren...I'm sorry..." I felt big strong arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Erwin trembling slightly and hugging me.

"I'm sorry...so...sorry..." I clutched to his chest and felt my tears pour out as he tightened his hug and rubbed my back. I kept apologizing and crying while everyone else was smiling and tearing up at the sight.

When we finally pulled away Erwin ruffled my hair and sat down. I looked around and took a deep breath.

"u-um...I have something to say... "I got everyone's attention and told them about the text messages Reiner had sent during class and the message and threat he made during lunch.

"Eren... it's okay you were trying to protect us both times, we forgive you for keeping it from us." Ymir responded and I got multiple nods from the rest.

"U-um... he...c-called me...and w-warned me n-not to say anything..." I looked up at Levi and bit my lip "H-he's close by but I don't know where...h-he was watching you run around looking for me Levi." Levi looked shocked and I rubbed my eyes.

A couple of hours later after telling every one what happened I got a phone call. We were now at Levi's house and I was sitting on Levi's bed as Levi showered. Everyone decided to spend the night with Farlan and Isabel this time around, with the exception of Erwin who stayed with Hanji, and they were more than happy to have a full house.

I looked at my phone and didn't recognize the number so I was scared to answer but I finally did.

"So you went against our rules Jaeger. Not the wisest choice I might say. Lucky for you I give second chances. Here's yours."

It was silent over the line until I heard a cough and then someone speak, "Hey kiddo...Looks like we're both in a real pickle here aren't we? Listen whatever this guy wants..don't give it to him because an old geezer like me has lived a wonderful life, there's no reason for you to get yourself in more danger." I almost dropped the phone and felt myself stand up walking towards the living room writing a short note for Levi.

"Hey gramps...hang in there for me yeah?" I heard the phone switch and Reiner come back on.

"I noticed you're closer to the blonde coconut than anyone else so I decided I'd hurt you by ruining your friends happiness. But like I said I give second chances Jager. Here's yours."

"What do you want me to do." I grabbed Levi's keys and stood by the door.

"Simple, leave your phone where you are and come to your old house. Not the one you lived in before you moved in with Levi. No be at the house your parents died in. No later than 10:30 p.m. Get here by yourself. and I'll let him live."

"I understand." I hung up placed my phone by the note I left for Levi and ran out to his car. I jumped in and sped of to what might be my last night alive.

"Heh...at least I left Levi a not with my feelings..." I wiped my eyes and sped through town, it was 9:45pm and the drive to my old house took almost an hour. I stepped on the gas and kept my eye on the time.

"Hold on for me gramps...I'm on my way.."


	26. The End

**Levi's pov:**

"Oi brat! I said what do you want for dinner?" I wrapped a towel around my waist not sure if Eren heard me or not. I walked out of the bathroom and saw my room empty. "Eren?" I looked around the room feeling my heart start to pound. I reached for my phone and dialed his number. I heard his phone ring in the living room and I let my breath go that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Jesus Eren don't scare me like that answer me next time." I walked to my closet and changed into some clothes, seeing as how Eren didn't answer I figured he fell asleep on the couch. I walked into the living room to find it empty. "Weird maybe he's in the kitchen." I found it empty also my heart started pounding as I ran through each room calling his name.

"OI SHITTY BRAT GET OUT HERE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I looked through my closet and dialed his number again. I ran to where I heard his phone and felt my heart fall. It was laying on the table next to a note.

 _Hey Levi,_

 _Ummm...well I don't really know what to say... heh..I loved spending so much time with you, you're my whole world and I would love to live the rest of my life with you...sadly it doesn't seem likely in this life...maybe in another life I would have been able to grow old together with you and tell you I love you every chance I get even if it annoyed you... I really do love you Levi, take care of yourself and of Mika and Ar for me... Make fun of Jeans face for me whenever you can too. Make Marco smile every chance you get, give Annie my thanks and blessing for her and Mika. Be there for Ymir and Krista when they have relationship problems... Find a way to make Bertl short for me because his height is annoying, make sure he doesn't ever hurt Connie and Sash whenever you can also and last but not least help Erwin and Hanji when they have another child, make sure their wedding is beautiful._

 _I really love you Levi but I must go now, I hope to see you in my next life but until then I'll watch over you and wait for you to join me for eternity. I wish I could have hugged you and kissed you one last time. I guess that'll just make our next one more memorable. Don't ever forget me but move on I want you to be happy._

I wiped my eyes and grabbed my phone and dialed Erwin. After a few rings he answered. "Levi what's up?"

"Get over here and pick me up now!" I growled through the phone

"Where are you?" I rolled my eyes and wiped them again.

"In fucking disneyland where do you think you idiot...hurry please..." I heard him say hell be here in 5 and I called Farlan.

"Farlan speaking."

"It's Levi, get everyone ready and meet us at Erens house in 10 minutes... please don't be late Eren may be in trouble" I ran to my closet and grabbed a sweater and the letter.

No later than 5 minutes did I hear Erwins car I ran out and directed him to Eren's house. By the time we got there, it was in flames, Everyone had beat us to Eren's home and was standing there crying.

I ran up to Mikasa. "Is he in there?!" she shrugged

"I-It was like that when we pulled up..." I cursed and ripped off my sweater I gave her the note and heard her sob more notifying me she had read it. I ran to the neighbors yard and drenched myself with the water hose. I started running towards the house and was stopped by Erwin.

"Levi I can't let you go in there."

"Let. Go. My boyfriend could be in there alive and scared, I won't let you stop me." Erwin sighed and let go. I broke down the door and jumped back as fire blew out, as it settled a bit I ran into the house and looked everywhere. I started coughing and getting dizzy, I pulled my wet shirt over my nose and inhaled a bit as I searched everywhere.

"EREN!" no answer, nor did I see him anywhere. I looked out the window and saw a figure standing in black clothing behind our friends and I saw the person grin. I bolted out of the house as the person turned to run.

Everyone looked at me confused as I flew past them and tackled the person to the ground, they struggled and turned over. I froze and stared wide eyed.

"Petra?!" Erwin came running to me and the girl I was currently sitting on.

She grinned an evil grin and shrugged, "Welp looks like I've been found out." I couldn't stop myself and ended up punching her, she recovered and laughed.

"Why would you do this?!"

"Honestly I hated you the first time I saw you, you got special treatment while I busted my ass so when Reiner came up to me and told me I could make you suffer by taking away your loved one. I'll admit I hesitated but seeing your face made me agree instantly and I must say I am not disappointed." She licked at the blood on her lip that was now cut and smirked.

"Where is Eren?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I wrapped my hands around her neck and saw her eyes widen as I started squeezing while she struggled and gasped for breath. Erwin pulled me away and we all watched as she rolled over and coughed.

"Shit...Asshole!" I started to move forward again when Mikasa beat me to it and kicked Petra fiercely in her stomach as she reached down and pulled the girl up by her hair dragging her to the fire.

"Tell me where my brother is or I kill you now." I watched as Mikasa showed no emotion whatsoever as she held the girls face close to the fire.

"Alright! Alright! Fuck...Reiner never said there would be a possibility of my death so I'll tell you!" Mikasa flung the girl backwards and stepped on her chest.

"I. Won't. Ask. Again." I could see fear in Petras eyes and I didn't blame her, the girl was frightening.

"R-Reiner never said where he was taking him...just that it's a place you would definitely know." Mikasa bent down and punched the girl, rendering her unconscious. She grabbed her by the collar and dragged her to Isabel and Farlan.

"Let's go shorty, I have a feeling I know where Eren is."

I nodded and followed her to the car noticing everyone following us. I looked back confused and Sash answered, "Eren's family, we're coming with you." We nodded and went in separate cars I followed Mika as we sped out of town.

 **Eren's pov:**

Everything hurt I opened my eyes to see Reiner leaning against the wall and gramps giving me a sad look. I had arrived at our old house and was knocked out the second I got out of Levi's car. I wasn't out for long though but I was covered in blood, cuts, and places that were sure to have bruises. My hands were tied behind me as Reiner started walking to me.

"You said you'd let him go you bastard!" I spat blood out at the ground in front of me and felt a blade tip pressed against my chest. I clenched my teeth and looked up at Reiner.

"I've said a lot of things Jaeger, you should know this by now." I felt the blade slice down my shirt tearing it apart to expose my whole chest and stomach.

"Why are you doing this Reiner?"

"Why? As if you don't know" I looked up at him confused. "Oh my god little Eren Jaeger really doesn't know." I rolled my eyes

"What don't I know Reiner?"

I felt him lean down and whisper in my ear, "That I'm a wanted murderer. I'm the one who killed Mikasas parents and I'm also the one that killed yours because they knew my secret. Now I'm going to carve you to pieces and ship a piece to your friends. I can't let anyone live so once I'm done with you I'm going to go kill gramps then I'm going to go after Mikasa and mow down each and every one of your friends and their families one by one." I was scared and trembling but I lunged forward and bit Reiners ear yanking it and tasting blood in my mouth. I felt a long slash go from my collarbone to my hip bone and I let go.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Reiner lunged forward and slide the blade through my left thigh as I yelled out in pain. "You think you can go ahead and try to get the upper hand? Let's see you try it again." I felt the blade slice down my chest as I bit my lip I was starting to see black around the corners of my vision.

"STOP! you'll kill him! He's already losing too much blood!" I looked over at gramps and gave a smile.

"I-it's okay gramps...I'm okay...don't wo-" My words were cut off as I looked down to see the blade sticking out from below my ribcage. I coughed and felt blood drip out of my mouth as I looked back up at Reiner.

"Stop trying to act heroic Jaeger we all know you're not going anywhere without a body bag." I felt the sting as Reiner roughly yanked the blade out. I fell to my side as he chuckled and squatted in front of me running the blade across my cheek making sure to leave a thin cut.

"Pitiful Jaeger, after all those beatings I would have thought you'd be stronger than this. Now I'm bored. Oh well no use in keeping you alive any longer then."

I felt the sting of the blade through my chest and I heard myself yell out in pain. Then I heard nothing I saw nothing. I smiled and felt nothing anymore. I felt a tear roll down my eyes and whispered my last few words.

"I'm sorry Levi...I...love..you" I sighed and felt my breath slowly escape my bloody lips.

I let the darkness surround me and take me from the pain.


	27. Almost an end but not quite

**Levi's pov:**

It seems to always rain when there are funerals, I never understood why, maybe the heavens are crying over lost ones. I look over and listened to the person reading a passage from the bible. It was a small funeral, just friends everyone was crying. I walked to Hanji and held the hand Erwin wasn't and squeezed lightly. Why did it have to be today of all days to rain. I sighed and thought about my brat and how much he would have wanted to be here.

"Thanks Levi..." I looked over to Hanji and Erwin who gave me sad smiles. "We're glad you're here we know how hard it is to leave him."

I nodded and kissed her cheek patting her tummy, "You better bring that baby here to this grave every chance you get."

Erwin smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hesitated at first but slowly returned the hug. "You're still going to be the godparents right?" I nodded and smiled.

 ****flashback****

Hanji stood walking around her hospital room as we all sat there watching her, she took a deep breath and finally laid back down. She wanted all of us there for her ultrasound so she made them move all the equipment to her room. She kicked up quite a fuss. Erwin sat at her side holding onto her hand tightly she looked at all of us and we all held our breath, Erwin reached over and held my hand tightly as well. I hesitated but grabbed Mikasas hand in turn she grabbed Annies. Annie grabbed Armin's and he grabbed Bertls. By the time I looked to the end of our friends I smiled seeing Isabel hold onto Pixis hand. We all looked at the nurse and Hanji.

We watched as Hanji jumped a little as the cold liquid was put on her stomach and the machine was pressed against her abdomen. We all held our breath, the tension was so thick you could almost see it. After a few minutes the nurse gave Hanji a sad look. I watched as tears formed in her eyes she looked over at Erwin as he kissed the back of her hand.

She froze when we all heard a small heartbeat. The nurse turned up the volume on the machine and moved it around Hanji's stomach.

"Come on little guy...where are you hiding." The nurse mumbled to herself and stopped immediately and smiled to Hanji.

We all let our breath go at the same time as Hanji started crying happily, Hell even I wiped my eyes. I swear that damn brat made me soft. I smiled when Hanji plopped back onto the bed rubbing her eyes.

"You had twins...I'm sorry only one of them survived what happened to you..."

Hanji smiled at the nurse and nodded, "I am too but I'm glad he survived." As the nurse left we all let go of our hands and congratulated Hanji.

"Hey guys...I know a lot of people don't usually do this but...I want a funeral..." I looked around and nodded ruffling her hair.

"Then a funeral you shall have shitty glasses."

 ****End of Flashback****

I smiled down at the grave. "You would have had a beautiful family with lots and lots of aunts and uncles. Since you never got the chance...Your little brother here will have to live every day for both of you." I wiped my eyes again and hugged Hanji. My phone started vibrating as we all started walking to our cars. I picked it up and almost collapsed there. I looked to the others who stared at me confused.

I felt tears roll down my eyes and motioned for them to follow as I jumped into my car. I sped down to the hospital and arrived first. I parked and ran through the doors and waiting room, I ran to room 209 and froze. I felt my knees buckle as I hit the floor crying, I heard footsteps behind me as I looked up.

"Morning Levi.." My beautiful brat sat on his bed staring at me with a smile that lit up my whole world. I slowly rose and stumbled to his side grabbing onto his hand and squeezing tightly as I placed my forehead against his hand and bawled my eyes out. I felt Eren place his other hand on my head and brush through my hair.

 **Eren's pov:**

It was so dark and I heard the steady pitter patter of rain hitting glass. I sighed and pulled the sheets over me. "I don't want to go to school." I felt a sharp pain and gasped remembering everything that Reiner had done to me. I sat up and looked down at my chest and stomach seeing many stitches everywhere. I heard someone knock at the door and I looked up to see a nurse at the door smiling.

"You're finally awake, I thought you'd never wake up. It's good that you finally did though." I nodded and tried to speak feeling my throat dry. The nurse came over and gave me a cup of water.

"Sad that you woke up when no one was here though, I mean your friends practically had to yank the short black haired guy out of here, he put up quite a fight but finally gave in when they started talking about a funeral." I looked at her confused and nodded.

"Can you call them for me to let them know." She nodded ruffled my hair and walked out.

I tried to remember what had happened with Reiner but I couldn't remember anything after the stab to my chest. I looked down at the many cuts again and sighed, "if I wasn't self conscious before I'm never going to remove my shirt in front of anyone again." I lightly touched the huge slash across my chest and winced. I sighed and looked out the window captivated by the beautiful rain. I wasn't sure how long I was daydreaming until I heard someone collapse in my room, I slowly turned and saw Levi there in the ground tears falling from his face as he stared at me.

I smiled and tilted my head slightly happy to see him, "Morning Levi..." I watched him stumble to me and tightly squeeze my hand I chuckled softly as I ran my fingers through his dripping hair. I looked up hearing more footsteps and smiled as I watched everyone stop at the doorway, Armin and Mikasa were the first to run in and hug me. I grimaced and they pulled away immediately.

"I'm sorry!" Armin jumped back scared of hurting me. I smiled and shook my head, "It's okay."

"It's about time that you woke up bratty crybaby." I rolled my eyes at Jean and looked to Marco.

"Handle your horse please." Marco chuckled as Jean flicked my forehead.

I waved at Ymir and Krista who came to stand beside Mika and Armin. Krista leaned over and kissed my forehead. Levi got up and sat beside me on my bed resting his head on my shoulder. I heard the sound of a camera shutter and looked up to see Annie and Bertl both taking pictures of me and Levi and I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see you guys again too." They both smiled as the went to wrap their arms on their lovers.

Connie and Sasha handed me a basket of chips and candies, "You need to get better soon because we miss you treating us to lunch!" Sash smiled taking a lollipop from my basket I chuckled and nodded.

"And of course I miss having my pockets emptied of any money I had to you two." Connie winked and wrapped his arms around Sash as he hat on the armrest of a chair Marco was on. I heard a knock on the door and looked over to see Hanji, Erwin, Farlan, Isabel, and Pixis. I waved them in just as a nurse came into the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jaeger there are too many people in here some of them are going to need to go out into the waiting room." Before I could say anything the nurse jumped, "I-I'm sorry, I'll make sure you all aren't disturbed." She scurried out of the room shutting the door behind her, I looked at everyone to see them glaring at the nurse and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And I thought I was the brat of our family." I smiled wiping away my tears from laughing.

"Glad to see you're awake Eren, I'll have you know the nurse said you should be fine in a few weeks to leave the hospital after your stitches are removed. You missed your graduation but here's your diploma you passed thanks to your grades." Pixis handed over my Diploma and I looked down at it felling a little sad I wasn't there to walk through my graduation with everyone else.

"AHHHH!MY LITTLE TITAN BABY GRADUATED WE NEED TO HAVE A PARTY FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS! Oh...but there's a lot of us where would we have it... Oh wait I know! Erwin's vacation house again." I smiled up at Hanji as she managed to melt away my sadness.

"We have another gift for you!" Hanji passed me a square package.

"Jesus you guys how long was I out for you guys are acting like you haven't seen me in ages?" I looked around and I felt Levi entwine our fingers together and give me a light squeeze.

"Eren...You've been out for a couple of months now..." I looked around seeing everyone's pained smiles.

I let it sink in and we all heard my heart rate start beating faster because of the machine I was plugged into.

"Eren, you need to take a deep breath and calm down. Hyperventilating won't help your body right now, especially with those cuts." I looked over to Levi who was rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths hearing my heartbeat slow down a little.

I looked up at everyone's worried expressions and nodded slowly. I looked to Isabel, Farlan, and Pixis.

"What happened to Reiner?" They looked at each other and sighed.

"Your boyfriend here beat the living shit out of him, I mean you should have seen it. The second Mika took us to your old house we snuck in and saw you lying there. We thought you were dead and you almost did die, if Isabel, Krista, and Mika hadn't called for an ambulance and held their hands to your wounds." I looked over at Jean who started talking when the other three didn't.

"The second Levi saw Reiner trying to run he took chase with Erwin, Farlan, and me. He jumped onto Reiners back and bam! One hit sent Reiner falling towards the floor where he was beaten to the brink of death before we pulled Levi off of him. Let me just say, I don't think any of us ever wants to be in the path of either Mika or Levi when their pissed and protecting their families. Mika almost killed the other girl with a fire." I looked up at Mika who gave me a small smile and I returned it. I looked over to see Levi blushing a bit and looking away.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for protecting me..." He looked up and me and nodded.

"Of course you shitty brat what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't? By the way that note you left me, I seriously want to beat you for that...Do you know how scared I was? You don't...know how miserable I would be without you in my life? In any of ours?!" I saw tears fall out of Levi's eyes and I pulled him close ignoring the pain and held him tight as he cried.

"I'm sorry...I should have been there sooner..." I rubbed Levi's back and pulled him away to look at me.

"Shhh, you came for me Levi. You all did and that's all that matters." I smiled and kissed him softly before pulling him into my arms again.

"What happened to Reiner afterwards?" Isabel looked at Farlan and Pixis before giving me a small smile.

"He's been given the death sentence for committing the murders of Mikasa Ackerman's parents, Eren Jaeger's parents, and his own family..."Isabel closed the folder she had opened and looked up at me.

I nodded and couldn't help feel a bit bad for him but that soon passed as I reached over and squeezed Mika's hand.

Hanji cleared her throat and looked at everyone before smiling at me. "Eren I have a question to ask you after you open that gift." I nodded and opened it smiling at the faces staring back at me.

It was a picture of all my friends at graduation holding a sign that said, "We miss you Eren! Wish you were here! Get better so we can go on more trips!" I smiled wider at the last part feeling tears slide down my cheeks. I looked up and glanced at everyone, one by one.

"Thank you all this means so much..." Hanji smiled and held out a black and white picture.

"What am I looking at?" Levi smiled and whispered softly.

"You're looking at our god son..." I looked up at Hanji and smiled.

"I had twins! Sadly one of them didn't live but...will you be this ones godparents?" Hanji rubbed her tummy and only now did I realize she was showing a little bit.

I nodded and smiled happily, "I haven't missed your wedding have I?" I heard a small laugh erupt from the room.

"Hanji won't look at anything concerning her wedding until you are able to help out again, something about wanting to make this wedding a family task." Armin smiled and shrugged.

"SOOOO! WE CAN GET STARTED LOOKING THROUGH THINGS AGAIN!" I laughed as Hanji passed out folders to everyone and started arguing with Armin again. "Armin I want my wedding before I have my baby dammit!"

"Hanji that's too soon we won't have time to set everything up!" Armin was looking through his folder, I chuckled and looked over to Levi.

"Looks like we have another mess on our hands huh?" Levi nodded and sighed.

"Looks like it."


	28. Chapter 28

**Eren's pov:**

It had been a couple of days since I was allowed to leave the hospital, I was in Levi's car as he drove to his house. I smiled at him and gently reached over and brushed my hand against his cheek. I was happier than I ever thought I could be, it was almost to good to be true. I watched as he lightly leaned against my hand before blushing and looking away.

"Tch, shitty brat knock it off. I swear you're the reason for my softness." Levi blushed redder and focused on the street.

I playfully pouted and pulled my hand away, "I just love you so much...you were there every day with me you only left to go home shower and come back...thank you Levi." I watched him reach for my hand and squeeze it gently before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"I'll always be by your side, even if it annoys you" I saw him smirk and I rolled my eyes, we pulled into his driveway and stepped out of the car. After everything that happened, Levi asked me to move in with him and with the help of our friends we moved everything in a day. I was walking up the steps when Levi pulled me back and gave me a soft peck on the lips and pressed a hard object into my hand.

I looked down and smiled, "My own key...thank you" I kissed him again and walked up the steps pulling him along as I stared at the door before slowly unlocking it with my new key.

"Oi, if you take any longer it's going to be nighttime." I smiled at him and opened the door. We walked in and I felt at home.

"Thanks for helping me that day Levi...How did you know I wanted that strawberry banana smoothie?"

"Brats love sweet things so I bought you something sweet." I smiled and heard movement in the living room. Levi looked at me confused and pulled me behind him as we slowly made our way to the living room. When we got there we both sighed.

"It's about time you guys got here, Eren you're supposed to be helping Connie! Levi hurry up and Help Erwin find the best spot for our ceremony!" Hanji was standing with her arm spread while Armin was measuring her. He stood up wrote something down and moved his glasses to the top of his head.

"Hi guys, sorry to barge in Hanji dragged us here." Levi sighed and went over to Erwin.

"Shit for brains explain to me why exactly you're having Armin measure you when your wedding is next fucking week?" I grinned and watched her pout.

"I just wanted to make sure I'm not too big for my dress and there's nothing wrong with double checking everything."

"Hanji I don't mean to be rude but we've already checked everything way more than once or twice and it's normal for you to gain weight you're carrying my godson after all" I smiled walking to her and placing my hands on her stomach. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"MY TITAN BABY I MISSED YOUR SMILE!" I winced and pulled away and rolled my eyes.

"Oi, you have eyebrows stay away from my brat." Levi came over and pulled me behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

Armin and Mikasa smiled and continued getting things ready for next week.

**Time skip to after Hanji's wedding**

I reached up and tugged on the tie I was wearing as I watched Hanji and Erwin dancing close together, I looked to Levi who sat next to me looking bored. I stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor.

"Oi, what the hell! I don't dance." Levi stood perfectly still as I reached down and grabbed his arms placing them on my waist as I rested mine on his shoulders.

"You do now." I smiled and started swaying back and forth while a small blush dusted Levi's cheeks. I kissed his forehead and looked around smiling at the different couples surrounding us, Erwins family had already left because they had a business trip to go to early the next morning. I smiled and looked at our handiwork.

Hanji decided she wanted an aqua green and black colored wedding dress, she radiated with happiness when she was in Erwins arms and none of us could keep from crying at their vows. Not even Levi, I caught him wiping a tear.

We made sure to decorate the room with black table covers and aqua green table settings. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room with alternating drapes of aqua green and black. The girls wore aqua green colored dresses with a black ribbon sewn around the waist. The guys had a black suit with an aqua green shirt and black tie.

Levi and Erwin chose the only spot that was beautiful in town, the grassy area near the cliff. It was pretty cliche to have it during sunset but nonetheless beautiful. After a few rejected ideas between Marco, Bertl, and Jean they finally decided on the honeymoon spot and purchased tickets for Erwin and Hanji. They were thrilled to be given tickets to the Komandoo Maldives Island Resort. I saw pictures and I was happy at how beautiful and peaceful it looked.

"Hey Levi, I want to go to where their going one day." I smiled and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. Levi nodded and ruffled my hair.

"If we work hard enough we might have enough to go one day." I nodded happily and lifted his chin kissing him with all my love. He was caught off guard and finally responded kissing back with all his love, when we pulled apart we found we had an audience.

"Shitty four eyes if you don't back up I will ruin your wedding." I blushed seeing Hanji super close to our faces. Erwin pulled his wife away chuckling as we blushed looking away from everyone else.

"Hey Eren, check your front pocket!" Hanji smiled and yelled at me, I looked at her confused and Erwin looked at Levi.

"Check yours too Levi." Everyone smiled at us and waited as we looked through our pockets.

I felt something cold and hard in mine and I slowly pulled it out. Mika and Ar looked to everyone and smiled back at me and Levi. I looked over to Levi confused as I held up a key, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Erwin...what's the meaning of this and how did you guys manage to slip this in our clothes." Levi looked at the paper and quickly up at me before looking at the rest of our friends.

"When you guys were too busy smooching." Marco answered for them.

"We figured you two have been through a lot..." Armin spoke up with Annie and Mika nodding.

"So we decided to do something for you two..."Ymir, Krista, and Bertl motioned to the key in my hand as Connie tossed Levi the other one.

"We wanted to make at least one dream come true for you..."Jean rubbed the back of his neck as Sash nodded with a piece of bread in her mouth.

"So we moved your things..." We turned around to find Isabel, Farlan, Pixis, and Mike behind us.

"And we bought you guys your new place." Erwin smiled wrapping an arm around Hanji's waist.

"It's at the address in Levi's hand." I looked up from the note in Levi's hand and wiped my eyes smiling like a fool. Levi looked surprised but he gave everyone a big smile.

"Damn you shitty four eyes...stupid eyebrows..." I saw Levi wipe his eyes with his sleeve and pull Hanji and Erwin into a hug.

They stiffened from surprise before hugging him back. When they let go Mika came over and handed me Levi's car keys.

"What are you two idiots still standing around for, we can handle things from here. Get going." She ruffled Levi's hair to which he didn't protest for once and pulled us into a hug.

"B-but it's their wedding... We can't just...go" I said between wiping my eyes.

"Eren if my two adorable little babies stay here any longer I'm going to throw you guys out myself and not speak to you again." Hanji smiled and placed her hands on her hips, I hugged her and kissed her cheek before hugging Erwin. Levi did the same.

"Thank you all for this..." Levi said in a small voice.

"Get going before I have my husband personally toss you out on your ass shorty." Hanji wiped her eyes as we smiled and left.

When we got into the car I programmed the GPS with the address that Levi had and saw that the house was almost and hour and a half out. We drove in anticipation and silence, I held onto Levi's hand tightly as we turned onto a rocky driveway. I gasped as I saw the huge house lit up brightly. It looked like the vacation home we had stayed at.

I hopped out of the car once Levi parked and stared in awe as Levi came over and took my hand leading me up the front steps.

"It's beautiful...I told you I wanted a house like this one day and...now we have it.." Levi looked at me and pulled me into a rough kiss licking my bottom lip. I let our tongues dance and explore each others mouths before finally pulling away and smiling.

"I guess since they made that dream come true I need to make the dream come true of adopting our own little brat." I blushed as Levi kissed me softly again.

"Shall we go explore our new house love?" I blushed and nodded walking up the steps with Levi. When we got to the front door Levi bent over and picked up an envelope that had our names on it.

Inside it there was a letter and a couple of tickets.

 _Hello my beautiful babies,_

 _I just thought you two would also like a vacation. Erwin tells me Levi has been working overtime whenever he can so you guys could take another break. There's tickets in here do with them as you wish, also there is a card that has an adoption agency you guys can call for your own little baby. I know you two want one also._

 _Oh yeah and to get you guys started once you go into the house in the bedroom behind a picture is a safe. We left you guys another surprise._

 _I'll see you guys when I get home from my honeymoon._

 _Momma Hanji._

I looked at Levi and unlocked the door before we checked out the whole house we went upstairs to where we guessed the bedroom was and pulled off the picture. On the back of it there was a paper with the 4-digit code for the safe we looked at each other and typed it in.

In the safe there were two small black boxes and stacks of hundred dollar bills. I gasped and looked at Levi. He called Hanji.

"Hanji we're happy but we can't accept this there's too much money." He put her on speaker and I smiled at her answer.

"Erwin said you can't return it because if you do he'll double the amount he left you. He also said that's the beauty of having a best friend who's super rich with money to blow."

"Hanji we're grateful but this is too much, what are we supposed to even do with it?" I looked at Levi who shrugged as clueless as I was

"Whatever you want my titan baby, but if you guys don't want to use it why not put it in a savings account and save up for college expenses for both of you or...your future child." I blushed and smiled at Levi he smirked and thanked Hanji again before hanging up.

"Now we definitely need our own little monster running around..." I nodded and kissed Levi as he pulled out the two small boxes. "Let's save this for a very special date." I nodded and watched him put the boxes way in the back of the safe. I smiled as we locked it back up and I kissed him again. I heard him chuckle slightly and carry me to bed.

"We can explore tomorrow." I smiled and nodded.

"This is going to be a long night." Levi smirked at my response as he pulled my shirt off. I smiled and bit my lip as he ran his tongue over every little scar I had. He nibbled at my nipple softly and made me gasp arching my back a little.

"You're all mine brat." I bit my lip and nodded preparing myself for the long night ahead of us.


	29. Partnership

**Eren's pov:**

It was a few weeks since we started working again. Levi and I had finally gotten used to the big house. It looked a lot and was set up a lot like Erwins vacation home. As for the tickets we gave them to Mika and Annie. We also bought tickets for everyone else. Which meant more work for me and Levi to take care of while they left.

I still stopped by the gym whenever I got off early and had my consultation with Levi, he of course found it funny to constantly grope me. How horn can this guy be? We've been doing it almost every day since we got the house and almost everywhere... our last time had been in the hot tub. Embarrassing as it was, it also felt amazing.

"Oi, love how about you meet me up at the tree house tonight around 7." I was finishing up with my consultation and nodded giving him a kiss and grabbing my stuff.  
We bought another car in case one of us had to go home early we wouldn't have to wait for the other.

"Want me to cook dinner?" He nodded and shrugged.

"Nothing big, make a couple sandwiches grab some chips and water and we'll have a picnic in the tree house." I nodded and waved heading to the house.

When I got home I showered and threw on a blue exorcist shirt and some jeans as I whipped up our dinner. I made sure to add some fruit to our picnic basket. By the time I finished it was 5:45 I stretched and grabbed the food and water. It would take a while to get there so better now than be late.

I got to the tree house by 6:50 and saw Levi had already beat me there. I smiled and parked next to him. I walked up to the tree house and climbed when I got to the top Levi was sitting on the porch.

"Hey babe, did you wait long?" I kissed his temple and sat next to him.

"Mmh not really I did say 7 after all so you're early" I smiled and nodded.

"So what's the occasion?" I noted his nervousness.

"Nothing brat, just wanted to spend time with the guy I love is that so much to ask. And where's dinner?" I chuckled and shook my head handing him the basket where I packed sandwiches, doritos (his favorite although he won't admit it), water, tea, and a couple of apples and vines of grapes.

We sat in peace looking at the stars and eating our dinner when we were finished Levi stood up and stretched. He pulled me up with him and twirled me around surprising me. I chuckled and walked into his arms placing one hand on his shoulder and one in his awaiting hand.

"Since when have you known how to dance?" He blushed and looked at my chest to avoid eye contact.

"I took classes..." I chuckled and pulled him to face me as I kissed him passionately.

He smiled as he pulled away and held onto my hands.

"Eren...I know we've only been together for about a year but...I know there's noone else that can ever take the place that you've stolen in my heart. We've been through thick and thin together and I almost lost you. I will protect you until my last breath, I will love you like noone has ever loved before. I will treasure you lime you were the only valuable thing in the world. I will never leave your side and I will never make you cry an thing other than tears of joy like you're doing now." He was down on one knee smiling at me as I let my tears fall.

"Oh hush you're crying too" I reached down and wiped his eyes. He smiled and kissed my hand taking hold of it again.

"You've made me realize how much I need you in my life. Your smile brightens my days every time I see it. If you're ever suffering or sad I'll be there to hold you and wipe your tears. You're my only and only brat I love you with all of my might and all of my soul...will you marry me Eren? And bring me this happiness every day?" Levi pulled out the black box that was in the safe and opened it to reveal an engagement ring.

I cried and nodded, "yes Levi, I'll love you until the end of time...yes I'll marry you" I smiled as he slid the ring on my finger and stood up pulling me into a kiss that tasted salty from our tears but felt more amazing than all our previous ones.

"No special occasion huh?" I smiled watching Levi.

"Shut it brat" he kissed me again and we watched the stars sparkling brighter than they ever have before.

 ****time skip****

I was nervous standing next to my husband, we were in front of a huge building, he reached over and squeezed my hand. I looked down at him and smiled.

We had our wedding a few months after he asked, hanji, mika, armin, jean, and Annie shockingly couldn't stop crying. Erwin was Levis best man and Mika was my maid of honor, armin was our ring bearer. We decided to get married in Levis tree house and we invited his mother. She was beautiful, she accepted me instantly and treated me like her son. She mentioned she had gotten divorced from Levis father because he didn't accept Levi. She was currently staying in one of our many guest rooms and it was comforting to have her around.

We made sure our wedding was at sunset also because it had the best view in the forest ever. Our after party was held at our place and Levis mom was the one who gave me away. She lectured Levi saying, "if you hurt this boy Levi Ackerman I swear you will pay for it." We laughed at how terrified he looked but he nodded.

Our honeymoon was in the same place as Hanji and Erwins. Speaking of those two they now had their little boy running around the house. We spent every moment we could with little Jasper. He was the most adorable little boy you had ever seen. He was kind and caring and loving with everyone, he had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He also loved his nickname Prince Jassy.

To make things short our family had grown and we couldn't possibly be any happier. At least that's what I thought, until Levi and I ended up standing in front of this building.

"I did the paperwork behind your back because I wanted to surprise you..." Levi smiled at me and tugged me through the doors.

"Levi surprise me with what?" I tried to read where we were but Levi dragged me through the doors before I could. Before I could see anything else he pulled me down and covered my eyes with his hands.

"So like I said I did the paperwork already and I want you to meet someone." I started getting nervous.

Levi slowly removed his hands and in front of me stood the most adorable little girl ever. She looked super shy and clasped her hands around a teddy bear.

"Eren...I want you to meet Vilynn." I squatted down like Levi had and smiled at her.

"Well hello there Vilynn. It's a pleasure to meet you. How old are you sweetheart?" She smiled and blushed hiding behind her teddy.

"H-hi.. I-Im f-five" She looked to Levi and bit her lip before tugging on his shirt. "D-daddy...who's he?" I looked at Levi surprised.

"Did she just call you daddy?" I tried putting the pieces together but Levi beat me to it.

"Yes she did, I came over a few weeks ago and filled out the paperwork. I've been meeting her every other day. Eren I want you to meet your new daughter, Vilynn. Vilynn sweety this is your new mommy Eren" I blushed at the introduction and started crying, the little girl saw this and quickly walked to me handing me her teddy bear.

"Don't cry mommy eren...do you hurt somewhere?" I smiled at the girl lifting her and her teddy bear in my arms as Levi and I stood up.

"No baby, mommy's just happy to finally meet you" She smiled happily and wrapped her little arms around me. I looked at Levi and saw him taking a picture, I pulled him close and kissed him softly pulling away as Vilynn wrapped her arms around both of us.

"I love you both" I said looking at them both after she let go. She smiled her beautiful smile again and wiped my eyes.

"Mommy...can we go home now?" I looked to Levi and nodded.

"Yeah baby girl we can go home now. There's someone there we want you to meet also." Levi smiled at me knowing I was talking about his mom.

I put the little girl down as I leaned over and kissed Levis cheek. He blushed brightly and grabbed Vi's hand.

I grabbed her other hand and smiled, "I love my surprise." He smiled and nodded.

"I thought you might" Levi looked at me and smiled again. "Hey brat. We're in this together through thick and thin. We're partners"

I smiled and nodded, "that's what partnership is and I wouldn't have it any other way"

We smiled happily and walked out the doors, making our way to our destination.

The place where we felt the most love, with friends and family, with people who had your back.

The place where trust is the strongest. The place we called home.  
This was definitely the beauty of life.  
This was definitely the most beautiful and wonderful partnership.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
